Let The Sun Be Your Witness: the 35th Hunger Games
by factionless-tribute
Summary: Twelve boys and twelve girls have been chosen. The Capitol is eager, the Gamemakers are all set and the tributes are about to be sent into what might be one of the most heated Games yet.
1. Out of Luck: Chanel, District 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, I was really struggling for ideas. **

**This tribute, Chanel Mallory, was submitted by hermione-amelia-rose1479. I submitted the male tribute, Lux Johnstone.**

**I have been requested to make Chanel's character a "complete contradiction", so I have tried my best. **

**I am also writing two other stories at the moment, so updates might not as fast as you might like. But this story is my top priority. I'll make you a deal. Read AND review one of my other 'in-progress' stories, you'll earn yourself an extra 20 sponsor points.**

**Thanks to all you amazing people who submitted tributes, followed and favourited the story and the like. I took MidnightRaven323's advice and filled the remaining spots with bloodbath tributes. I also submitted two tributes of my own (I promise, they won't be the victors. You are all on equal terms).**

**This author's note is getting awfully long, so I'll stop the chit-chat. Here's the first chapter: District 1's reaping. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chanel Mallory, District 1**_

I am in the Games. Running from my enemies. I am speedy, but not as speedy as the other Careers who have been trained since they were five. I haven't been trained for the Games. I am not prepared. I never was, and I don't think I ever will be.

I can hear the whoops and cheers from the impending Career pack. Thinking I was one of them, they hung around with me until they realised how undertrained I was. They are vicious monsters. I never wanted to be here. I never dreamed of this the way Careers usually did. Sure, I was reasonably skilled with weapons, but I always hung back, letting the other murderous children take the spotlight.

When I break through the bushes into the clearing, I see him.

He is _hot. _A mixture of all the best looking characters in my sci-fi stories. And he is staring straight at me.

I walk straight towards him, caught in his spell. I am hypnotised. He takes my hand, and kisses it, sending shivers through my body.

Then gripping my arm tighter, he draws a knife from his pocket. My eyes widen in horror. I struggle and squirm, but I can't escape his grip.

"Trust me," he purrs.

He buries the blade deep in my wrist, and everything goes black.

* * *

I snap awake in my cocoon of soft blankets. I am in my bedroom, tucked into bed. The light of a new day streams in through my window. I am safe. I can finally breathe again.

The smell of breakfast wafts through my open door. Eggs and fresh bread. I can hear my older brother attempting to sing. _Someone tell him to stop!_

I sigh and roll out of bed, slumping to the kitchen. I feel like a zombie, still half asleep but refusing to wake up. I reach the kitchen, where my brother is flipping eggs. He drops one on the floor.

"Oh, brother Kyle, can't you just face the fact that you are not skilled?" I tease.

He turns around, and pulls the most ridiculous face, which makes me giggle. "At least I'm cooking you breakfast! Wouldn't want you to starve to death like all those poor souls in the outer districts, now, would we?"

I sigh as he sets two slices of warm, soft bread and a fair serving of eggs on my plate. I dig in to the food. To his merit, the food is excellent. The bread is warming and filling, the eggs soft with gooey yolks seeping into the bread. I finish every bite of the meal.

"See? Who's skilled now, huh?" he asks.

"I smell breakfast, must be my darling cooking!"

Kyle's girlfriend, Ruby, waltzes into the kitchen and wraps her arms around my brother. He returns the hug. They look sweet, but I could never see myself in a relationship like that with a boy.

Ruby has become like a sister and a mother to me. She's such a sweet, lovely, beautiful girl who's just perfect for my brother. Ever since my parents were assassinated, I have lived with my brother and his girlfriend. You'd expect me to hate her, but she's just so nice to me. We've grown so close. Together, we have become sort of like a family.

Ruby and Kyle have been a couple for ages. They have always stayed together, never seen another person outside their relationship. I could never see myself like that. All the boys I know are immature and only looking for one thing. I wouldn't want to put myself with any one of them, no matter how good they look.

I guess you could say I'm kind of afraid of falling in love. Hence, I would never want to lose control of how I feel about certain people.

Ruby tears herself away from my brother and then skips towards me, wrapping me in a warm hug.

"And how is my little Chanel doing this morning?" she asks.

I smile at her, even though I wouldn't consider myself little. She has long, effortlessly wavy brown hair, pale, smooth skin and big blue eyes.

"Fine, considering it _is _the day of the reaping," I say.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry. After all, you have been able to survive the last 3 years. And even if you do get picked, you can bet one of those training kids will step forward. Happened to me when I was 17!"

Yes, that's right. Ruby has been reaped before. But one of the 18 year old training kids volunteered to take her place. Those kids are so bloodthirsty, it's just plain scary. The girl who volunteered apparently had a talent with axes.

She died from eating a poisonous berry.

Even though I'm not a trainee at the training academy of our district, it is still compulsory at our school to train in at least one skill. I took up two: combat and archery. I have pretty good aim, and for my size, I'm pretty strong, yet still swift.

But even with my talents, I still don't want to be a tribute in the Games. I'd rather stay safe until I'm 18, then live out the rest of my life in District 1. I'd rather die in my district surrounded by people I love, than cold and bleeding in the arena. I think I'm the only one.

I should relax. Ruby's right. Even if I do get picked, one of the training kids will be lunging forward to volunteer for me, and life will be all sweet.

Kyle gives me a glass of orange juice, which I sip on. Kyle and Ruby sit at the table with their breakfasts. They eat in silence, savouring the food.

My parents were assassinated when I was 10. Neither me nor Kyle know why, but _apparently _it was an accident. They were filthy rich, and left me and Kyle in a comfortable state. Kyle took over the family business making fine jewellery for the district citizens. Ruby moved in with us, and we've been like this ever since.

I've never had to take out tesserae. My name is entered 4 times this year. Most of the training kids take tesserae on purpose for more entries. So the chances that I will be chosen are very slim.

After I finish sipping on my juice, I straight away start my preparations for the reaping. I slip into the shower and wash my hair, scrub my body and let the warm water wash over me. Being one of the rich districts, we have hot and cold running water. One of the perks of living in District 1.

Stepping out of the shower, I dry myself on a fluffy towel and skip to my enormous closet. Running my fingers through my many outfits, I pick out my favourite. A dark purple dress, just above knee length. It has a tight, cross-pleated silk bodice and flows out into a chiffon skirt. I slip it on, then start on my hair. My hair is dried and only slightly curled at the ends. I leave it hanging down my back in a silky dark waterfall. I slip on some black heels studded with gems. Looking in the mirror, I amaze myself. The purple dress suits my slim figure, the colour of the dress contrasting my light, flawless skin. The heels make my legs look long. I smile, happy with the outfit. I prance to the living room where Kyle and Ruby are sitting.

"What do you think?" I ask. Their eyes are wide with surprise.

Kyle is the first to speak. "Wow, Chanel. You look-"

"Amazing!" Ruby finishes.

I grin. "I know. You guys don't look so bad yourselves."

Kyle is wearing slim black trousers and a light blue shirt with black shoes, his tousled hair left in its usual style. Ruby is in a knee length scarlet dress with glittery silver heels. They too have to attend the reaping. It's compulsory for everyone to attend. Unless you're dying. Officials will come around to see if that is the case. If not, you'd be punished.

After a few final touch-ups, we leave the house. We live near the town square, so it wasn't that much of a long walk. I farewell Kyle and Ruby, who are going to go shopping for dinner before the start of the reaping. I immediately go to registration, where the Capitol workers prick my finger for the blood that will reveal my identity. Then I meet with my friends, Sapphire, Hershey, Billie and Caramelle. Surprisingly, they're all sisters. Well, not all. Sapphire and Hershey are sisters, and Billie and Caramelle are sisters. We're all friends, though. We do everything together since Caramelle, Sapphire and I started school. Billie and Hershey just tagged along, since their sisters hung out together, and they were in the same year too. I'm the youngest, being 15. Caramelle and Sapphire are 16, and Hershey and Billie are 19. Hershey and Billie stand with their sisters, as we meet up before the reaping.

"Nice dress darling!" says Sapphire.

"Yes, very _chic_!" says Billie.

I smile at all of them. They all look beautiful in their dresses too. We all kiss each other's cheeks, then Billie and Hershey say goodbye and move to the side. This is their first year of freedom. They're finally out of the age bracket for the Games. _Just four more years, and that will be me too._

I walk with Sapphire and Caramelle our respective age areas. With a final hug from each of them, I make my way to the 15s and stand with pride. Most of the girls stare daggers at my dress, and I see some of the boys on the other side of the aisle crane their heads around to get a better view of me. I wink at some of them, and they blush. The other girls go tense with rage. I smile sweetly and just stand, not paying attention to the jealous girls around me.

As the clock strikes eleven, our mayor, Velvet Stein steps forward and recites his yearly speech on the history of the Games. He speaks about the Dark Days and the wars that divided our nation, Panem. The Capitol won, the treaty was signed and the Hunger Games was born. And every past year for 34 years, we have sent one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death. This has resulted in us gaining eleven victors. By the formation they're sitting in, this year's mentors are Satin Clymont and Chyna Tallow.

After the speech, our escort trots onto the stage. It's Clarabelle Glassie, in her usual turquoise suit and streaked wig.

"Welcome, welcome District 1! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she trills.

The crowd goes wild with whoops and cheers. The reaping in District 1 is a joyous occasion, as we have a reasonable amount of victors. We love the Games.

"I can tell you all don't want to wait any longer! Let us find out who our tributes will be in the 35th Annual Hunger Games! As always, we'll start with our lovely ladies!"

As she walks over to the bowl holding the names of all the females, some of the girls around me straighten their outfits and their hair, in case they're the ones to be called out on stage. Clarabelle comes back with the lone name. She opens the card and says the name in a loud, clear voice.

"Chanel Mallory!"

_Did she just say my name?_

One of the girls gives me a hard shove into the aisle. The reality sinks in, my name has been called. I have to go up on stage. I walk calmly and briskly to the stage, slightly shivering.

_Keep calm, Chanel. One of the training kids will step forward and volunteer, just as Ruby said._

I reach the stage, and still, not one girl has stepped forward to volunteer. I walk to Clarabelle, and she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her side with so much force, I almost stumble in my high heels.

"Any volunteers?" she asks.

The crowd is unusually silent. Many of the girls attend the training academy, and not one is going to step forward? Not even the 18 year olds who have trained for this very moment, this very opportunity?

Did the world really hate me that much?

Tears sting my eyes as the reality truly sinks in. I have been reaped, no one has volunteered. I am the female tribute for District 1 in this year's Hunger Games.

Clarabelle looks truly stunned. "Well, this is a first. A reaped tribute. Ladies and gentlemen, how about a round of applause for the brave Chanel Mallory!"

A quiet round of applause, worlds away from the cheers and the whoops at the start of the reaping, is given in my honour. I want to run away, to run into my room and cry into my pillows. But I can't. In fact, I'm not even sure if I will ever see my house again.

"Now to find out our male tribute!"

As Clarabelle walks over to the second bowl with the male names, I find Kyle and Ruby in the crowd. Kyle is already crying into Ruby's shoulder, Ruby clinging on onto him with a grief stricken face. Clarabelle comes back with the second name.

"Ritz Engelmann!"

As the 16 year old boy walks through the aisle, another boy from the 18s section shoves him aside. "I volunteer!"

This enrages me. Why couldn't someone volunteer for me, but they could step forward for this obvious weakling? Didn't they know that I didn't want to be a tribute?

As he walks forward, I get a good look at him. And he looks hot! With tousled dark hair, sleek facial features and a strong body, he's sure to be a contender in the Games.

Then a shiver runs up my spine. He looks too familiar. I haven't seen him lurking around the district, but I _have _seen him before.

It hits me like a ton of bricks. He looks _exactly _like the guy in my latest dream. The guy who stabbed me in the wrist…

He walks over to Clarabelle, and wraps his arm around her. She giggles like a schoolgirl.

"Well, well, well! What do you know! A volunteer! What's your name, gorgeous?" she asks. I roll my eyes at her giggling state.

"Lux Johnstone!" he states with obvious pride.

I think I've just found out the name of my killer.

"Well, there you have it, District 1! Your tributes in the 35th Annual Hunger Games. Chanel Mallory and Lux Johnstone!"

As she motions for us to shake hands, I turn to Lux and extend out my hand shakily. He takes it in his firm grip, and we exchange a small hand shake. He looks almost normal. But in his hazel eyes, there's a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster lurking within.

It's official. I cannot possibly trust Lux Johnstone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Review for some extra points and maybe, some quicker updates. Speaking of points, here are the totals as they stand. I will put the updates on sponsor points at the end of every chapter.**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 - 41 points**

**Raven Knightly - 38 points**

**MidnightRaven323 - 76 points**

**EndToBegining - 10 points**

**SeekerDraconis - 49 points**

**Wisteria22 - 13 points**

**loverman22 - 6 points**

**CalliLily - 18 points**

**Remember to go back to the sponsor guide to find more ways to get points! Please PM me if your total is wrong.**

**Next will be District 2's reaping. I will try to update quicker, for all you guys.**

**Until then, may the odds be ever in your favor! :)**


	2. Playing The Game: Brooke, District 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, I have been really struggling for storylines and ideas. But here's your next reaping.**

**Brooke Erin Allen was submitted by Raven Knightly, and Dante Alexander was submitted by MidnightRaven323. Together, they make the perfect District 2 tributes, so thank you guys so much!**

**I decided to do the chapter in the POV of Brooke, because Raven Knightly only submitted one tribute. MidnightRaven323, I'll do the POV of your District 11 tribute.**

**Just a side note to Raven Knightly, I probably didn't make Brooke as rude as you wanted her to be, but then again, that could show later.**

**So here's Brooke, everybody. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Brooke Erin Allen, District 2**_

Running forward, my arm reaches for a spear. Bringing it into position, my arm shoots forward with a burst of power, the spear surging towards the target.

_Thud._

Perfect.

Smiling, I sprint towards the knives, slipping on a vest of throwing knives over my training shirt. As the targets move into position, I steady myself at the throwing area, waiting for the targets to stop moving. As soon as they do, I slip a knife out of the vest, flip the blade into my hand with ease and throw it.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._

All right on target.

I slip out of the vest, and sprint towards the remaining obstacles. The only weapon available is a sword. Even though it isn't one of my best, I have no choice but to grab it and keep running.

Set up are twenty different-sized platforms, each with a human-shaped dummy standing next to it. I have to hop to each platform, swinging the sword at the dummies on the way. There's no time to think. I keep running towards the course.

I reach the first platform and hop up onto the stand. The second one is even higher. Next to it is my first dummy. I swing for it, and I'm able to take its head off.

Hopping through the next two platforms, I take a swing at the next dummy. I only just manage to take its arm off. The trainers look a bit sceptical. Maybe they think I'm out of form today?

Rubbish! I'm never out of form. I'll show them…

I continue to swing my sword at the dummies. I keep losing my grip on it, and I'm fast losing my rhythm. Then suddenly, mid-swing, the sword slips out of my grip and slices open a gash in my arm.

I gritted my teeth in pain as the blood spilled down the cut. The trainers pull me off the platform and examine my arm. A nurse rushes into the gym with a first aid kit, and all of them get to work cleaning the wound and bandaging my arm. Luckily, I'll need no stitches. This time.

A pin is fastened to the bandage. I stand up and swing my arms around. My arm slightly stings, but I guess I'll survive.

My head trainer, Phoenix, took my injured arm and started stretching it back and forth. He looks a little questioning. "Will you still be ok to volunteer today, Brooke? Or do you want someone else to step in for you?"

I give him my brightest smile possible. "I'll be fine! I mean, it's just a little cut, it won't kill me."

He smiles back. "The reaping starts at 3pm. Go home now and get ready. Make sure to wear something nice."

He gives me a good-natured high five, which I awkwardly returned back. Then I went out into the locker rooms, grabbed my bag and jogged home.

I had been training at the academy since I was five. It was mostly a repetitive life. Get up early, go to morning training, three hours of schooling, afternoon training, dinner, bed. If I got injured, I was patched up and repaired, then expected to launch straight back into training. Training consumed my life.

As a student at the training academy, I have had many different phrases and attack combinations drilled into my brain. We couldn't feel pain. Pain was weakness. Weakness meant another beating. Beating meant more pain. They thought they could beat the pain out of us. But really, they beat the strength into me.

Phoenix was my favourite trainer. He didn't really have much taste for beatings, and kind of understood the students more than the others. Though he didn't let that show. He'd be punished for that.

Home life wasn't as eventful. My parents both died when I was two, so I was handed over to my crazy Aunt Lillian. She's a nut. Being obsessed with the Hunger Games, she signed me up for training when I was five. She even told me that she hoped I would be chosen to volunteer one day and win the Games. She would be truly honoured. I still haven't told her about my selection yet.

And then there were my friends. More like my clique, since I didn't exactly show much affection towards them. Ashley, Maya, Elle and Claira. They usually followed me around, hanging on to everything I said and did. I was like their pack leader. We were considered five of the prettiest, most desirable girls in the district. They were excited about that. But it wasn't anything new to me. I had always been pretty and desirable.

I reach my house at the end of the winding stone paved path I have to jog every day. Just like every other house here, it's made out of bricks. Being from the masonry district, almost all of our surroundings are made of stone.

I break through the door and find my Aunt Lillian, already prancing around like a Nancy in a purple skirt suit. She greets me with a gigantic hug.

"Why, hello, my darling Brooke! How was training?"

"Same as always." I still hadn't told her about my selection to volunteer. I will tell her after I was ready for the reaping.

"Well, you better get ready for the reaping, my little chicken! Sixteen already! Oh how time flies by! Just wait til you're 18 and you are selected to volunteer for the reaping!" she says dreamily.

I almost told her about my selection as a volunteer right then. But wanting to truly surprise her, I bit my tongue and said nothing. So I went up the stairs to have a bath and get ready for the reaping.

As I sat in the bath, I started planning out my strategy for the Games. Show myself off to the Capitol citizens. Intimidate the others with my skills. Team up with the other Careers. I could maybe fit in a bit of fake romance if I tried, but I'll make that decision later. Then kill the others and stick with the Careers until the numbers went down.

Climbing out of the soapy water, I dried myself and wrung my hair dry. I walked lazily to my room to find my reaping outfit already set up. An elegant floral dress that seems a bit short, paired with a pair of mauve flats. I put it on, brushed out and properly dried my hair and then went to the mirror.

I look hot, but I guess that's nothing new. The dress is short, but not short enough to look slutty. My honey blonde hair hangs free down my back. The mauve paired with my emerald green eyes pulls off the elegant but sexy look. Content with my appearance, I amble down the stairs to my waiting Aunt Lillian.

"You look gorgeous, darling!" she trills.

"Thanks to you." I say, reluctantly. I would have taken credit for it myself, but she _did _choose the outfit.

Then I realise I hadn't told her about me volunteering.

I clear my throat. "I have something to tell you."

She immediately looks shocked. "What? Oh, my goodness, Brooke Erin Allen. Don't tell me you are pregnant!"

"No! God no! I know I fool around with a lot of boys, but….just, no!"

"Then what is it?"

I give her a small smile. "The Academy nominated me to volunteer this year."

Her mouth forms an O shape as her eyes register her surprise. "Really? You're kidding!"

My small smile stretches into a mega-watt grin. "Nope! Aunt Lillian, I am volunteering this year!"

She picks me up and swings me around in a big hug, laughing and cheering.

"I can't believe it! At 16, my niece has been chosen to volunteer for the Games!"

I laugh with her. Even though I found out weeks ago, I am still happy and excited.

"You're gonna win, darling! You know how good you are! No one can be as good as you, no one!" she cheers.

"Yes, Aunt. Now let's get going to this reaping!"

She laughs and links my arm through hers. We stroll out the door and onto the paved stone path, both grinning with pride.

As soon as we reach the town square, she lets me go off to registration. "Go get 'em, darling!"

I smile and give her a hug. Even though she's a tad crazy, she's my aunt and I owe her everything. I _will _make her proud.

After I finish registration, my finger stinging from the needle, I meet up with my clique, Ashley, Maya, Elle and Claira. I mentally prepare myself before strutting over to them.

"Babe, you look gorgeous!" squeals Maya.

I smile sweetly. "I know." I say carelessly.

Elle, being the clueless blonde she is, wants to make everything about her. "Oh, look! There's some boys staring at me!"

What a clueless girl she is. They're staring at _me._ I know this because they're looking straight into my eyes and winking.

"Oh, one just winked at me! I think I might faint!"

The other three of them giggle, as I roll my eyes.

We all walk to our age areas, then. Claira has to go to the 15s area, since the reaping occurs before her birthday every year. The rest of us link arms and go to the 16s area.

As soon as we get there, the clock strikes three and the Mayor steps forward to say his mandatory speech. No one really cares, though. We're all honoured to compete in the Hunger Games. It shows our district off as the best!

After Mayor Jessenberg finishes his speech, our escort, Kalia steps forward in her signature gold suit.

"Welcome, District 2! I know you don't want to keep waiting, so let's find out who our tributes are this year, shall we?"

The crowd cheers and whoops. She walks over to the bowl holding the female names.

_This is my chance. This is…_

"Brooke Allen!"

_Looks like I won't need to volunteer after all…oh well!_

I amble out of the crowd at ease. Inside, I am happy and very, very excited. But I wear a cheeky smirk on my face like it's no big deal.

As soon as I reach the stage, Kalia wraps her arm around me and beams at the crowd.

"Well, what a stunner this one is! Looks like you'll need no volunteers. Give it up, District 2, for your female tribute, Brooke Allen!"

The crowd's cheers escalate. I beam a winning smile on my face and play with my dress in a flirtatious matter. I am going to be on camera, so I might as well start the game right here, right now.

Kalia draws the boy's name. "Dante Alexander!"

A boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes emerges from the crowd with a sly grin on his face. No one dares to volunteer for him. Everyone knows he's a sure winner, and he knows it too. Maybe I could plan a romance with him to captivate the audience. But I decide to save strategy for the train.

Coming back to the middle of the stage, Kalia grabs both of our hands and raises them up in the air.

"So, District 2! Give it up for your tributes in the 35th Annual Hunger Games! Brooke Allen and Dante Alexander!"

The crowd goes wild. They're absolutely positive they'll have a victor return home this year.

And that victor will be me.

_Let the Games Begin!_

* * *

**About the sponsor points, I have completely lost track of them. So I'd really appreciate it if all of you guys could PM your totals to me. _PLEASE BE HONEST! _If I find out you haven't been honest, your tribute/s will die. **

**Please leave your opinions and reviews. They are all much appreciated :D**

**I will try to update a lot quicker. And that is a promise!**

**Until the next update, may the odds be ever in your favor! :)**


	3. Taken: Cyber, District 3

**Hi again! I think this is one of the quickest updates I've done so far ;)**

**So here's the District 3 reaping. I think this is gonna be one of the shortest reapings here. I only did this because I made this character in collaboration with another friend. **

**The tribute here is actually Cyber Farrow. He's 12 years old and the youngest tribute in the Games. I did the reaping in the POV of his 15 year old brother, Micro, just to mix it up a bit. This reaping will be told mostly through thoughts and actions, with the occasional dialogue.**

**So here you go. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Micro Farrow, District 3**_

_I walk hand in hand with my 12-year-old brother to registration. I can feel his small hand tremble in mine as we walk through the town square._

_This is his first reaping. This is my fourth reaping._

_I stand behind him as the needle pricks him in the finger, drawing blood. I see him jump in shock at the impact._

_I quickly follow after him, used to the shock of the needle._

_I walk him to the 12-year-olds area of the crowd. He wraps his skinny arms around my neck. I hold him tight, tears threatening to escape._

_I hate seeing my brother scared._

_After he lets me go, I walk to the 15s area to await the start of the reaping._

_Ding dong! The clock strikes 1._

_The mayor steps forward to recite her yearly speech about the history of Panem and the torture we call the Hunger Games._

_Then out comes our escort, Ailsa Rippleberry. She's sporting her usual electric blue._

"Happy Hunger Games, District 3! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

_She talks about how happy she is to be here. Lies. All lies constructed by the cruel Capitol. Then it's time to draw the names of the tributes._

_Ladies first._

"Byte Kinnspoint!"

_A trembling 13-year-old with straight black hair and pale skin steps forward to claim her place. As she walks past me, she looks into my eyes. I give her a sad glance, and her ice blue eyes turn towards her shoes._

_Ailsa gives her a tight, welcoming hug, then it's time for the next name._

"Cyber Farrow!"

_No. It can't be. No….not…_

_Cyber._

_My 12-year-old brother. _

_My world, my everything._

_I know what I have to do._

_As soon as he passes me, body trembling as violently as when we got here, I step out of the crowd._

"I volunteer!"

_A gasp runs over the crowd. No one ever volunteers unless they are welcoming death with open arms._

_Cyber turns back, his chocolate brown eyes sad. He shakes his head._

_I don't care. I keep walking forward._

_A peacekeeper comes forward and grabs my shirt._

"You saw him, he didn't want you to volunteer for him!"

_I try to shrug him off, but he grabs onto me again._

"But he's too young! He can't die! Don't do this, Cyber. Don't die! I'll go for him!"

"Don't, Micro. Stay here. Live your life, you're not dying for me."

_Next two, then three peacekeepers take hold of me. They start dragging me back. _

_And no matter how much I struggle, I can't break free._

"No, Cyber! Don't leave me, NO!"

_Tears stream down my cheeks as I'm dragged away. I see my brother mount the stage, then the crowd blocks the rest._

_The Capitol has always been hell bent on taking from the helpless districts._

_And now they have taken my brother._

* * *

**About the sponsor points, only two people have replied to me asking them to PM their sponsor points.**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 - 51 points**

**Raven Knightly - 43 points**

**Some totals may have stayed the same, so I'll check those out. But for those of you who haven't yet, PLEASE PM THEM TO ME NOW! (or there may be consequences...maybe, I'm not that evil...)**

**Even if you're total has stayed the same, please still let me know.**

**Next stop, District 4! I think this will be an interesting pair of tributes.**

**Since I have come up with more interesting ways to portray your wonderful tributes, updates should be much quicker :)**

**Until the next update, may the odds be ever in your favor! ;)**


	4. Hunter and the Thief: Hunter, District 4

**Hello, hello, hello! I'm back!**

**Well, I didn't really _go_ anywhere, I'm back in a _metaphorical _sense...anyway, here's your next reaping!**

**Hunter Petrelli was submitted by SeekerDraconis. I reckon with Serenitee, this pair will turn out to be pretty interesting. With his family and very good friends, he has a lot to fight for. And a little bit of a secret crush, too. I had a lot to work with, and I hope you guys like this one. I worked pretty hard on it (as well as I did with the other chapters, of course).**

**Now onto the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Hunter Petrelli, District 4**_

I've always walked through the market before the reaping. It's been a tradition of mine since my first reaping, when I was twelve. I really don't know what it is, it just seems to have a calming effect on me. This is how I spend the day, with my friends.

I have to say, it is better than moping about and worrying alone in my room.

I walk along with my two best friends, Tyler and Emilie. We've known each other since we started school, and somehow always ended up together. We're practically inseparable.

Emilie grabs my hand on one side, and I squeeze it back. I hate to admit that I have had a crush on her since we were 13. She doesn't know. Neither does Tyler. This is a bad idea. But of course, I am practically king of bad ideas. If there was a country based on it, I'd be president.

If I ended up in a relationship with Emilie and things got bad, it could tear our friendship apart.

_Bad idea, Hunter. Really, really bad idea._

Thankfully, Tyler breaks me out of my thoughts. Being silly as always, he's pretending to be a Capitol reporter. It actually cheers me up, because of his bad impression of their accents.

"_So, _Miss Emilie Rathbone, how do _you _feel about today's _reaping_?" he asks, extra verve on his normal voice.

Emilie laughs, her sea green eyes shining in the sun. Everything about her is beautiful. Her shiny strawberry blonde hair, her eyes, her body…

Her reply to Tyler breaks me out of my trance. "_Oh_, like everyone else! Nervous! The butterflies are just _fluttering_ around my stomach!" she says, mimicking Tyler's accent.

They both chuckle, grinning. "And you, Mr Hunt Petrelli?" he asks me.

I suddenly go blank. "What?"

They both burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. "I _said, _how do you feel about today's dreaded reaping?"

I can feel Emilie's eyes on me, and I slightly blush. "Oh yeah, fine…I guess."

Being from District 4, we're kind of a Career district. But not as full on as those kids from Districts 1 and 2. We're like the laid back Careers. Less serious, if you put it that way. But we still have our fair share of victors. In thirty four years of Hunger Games, we have had exactly nine. Which is substantially more than most of the other poorer, untrained districts.

Emilie letting go of my hand snaps me out of my thoughts. She saunters over to an unattended stall selling jewellery . Running her eyes over the beautiful pieces, she plucks a gold bangle with light fingers and runs straight back over to us.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention.

I have a crush on a thief.

With her gleaming smile, she turns to me. "Reaping gift!"

As she tries to put it on my wrist, I pull my hand out of her grip. The bangle drops into my hands anyway. "Nuh uh, no way!". I try give it back to Emilie, but she refuses to accept it.

Tyler gets in my face. "Oh, scaredy wimp, you afraid of a bangle?"

"Of stolen ones, yes."

Just at that moment, the stall attendant turns towards us and spots the shining ring of gold in my hands.

"Oi! You kids, give that back RIGHT NOW!"

My mind shifts into overdrive. "Oh, shit! Run!"

We all break into a sprint as the stall attendant threatens us again. Peacekeepers come raging after us too.

Emilie is a thief. This doesn't go well with me, since I have the worst luck in the history of Panem. I _always _find myself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I guess I just proved that.

As we run, we jump over fences and crawl under planks. Running past the beaches, we soon lose track of our pursuers.

I turn to Emilie, puffing from our escapade.

"Emilie, you have to stop doing that. That's the third time this week. Are you trying to get me killed?"

She laughs, a cheeky grin on her face. "It's funny! And it's not _my _fault you have such bad luck."

Both Tyler and Emilie look at me, giggling. "It _is _pretty funny," admits Tyler.

I am getting pretty pissed. Before I lose control, I decide to leave. "I have to go. I'll meet you guys at the reaping."

As I walk away, listening to my friends still giggling, I'm mad at myself.

A thief has stolen my heart.

And I let her.

* * *

My mum helps me put the final touches on my clothes. To this year's reaping, I'm wearing a sky blue button-down shirt and white trousers, my caramel brown hair gelled into waves. My sister, Sue, is wearing a corn blue dress with flats, her hair slightly curled at the ends. She's 14, and we both have had the good luck to not be reaped.

And even if we were reaped, someone would volunteer for us. But sometimes they don't. We're not as full on as those District 2 kids, who seem to want to put their life on the line for glory. We're still trained anyway. There's just not as many kids are in our training centres. Me included.

Mum doesn't seem to be worried, she knows we'll never go into the Games. Same with Sue.

But still, you never know what could happen.

My father walks into the kitchen. He was at the market this morning, he met my friends with me. He's carrying a couple of sacks of food with him.

"Looks like we're all ready to go. Esme, dinner tonight is in the sacks. I'll take the kids over to the reaping. You'll come later, right?"

"Right," she says.

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, then herds me and Sue out the door.

Since we don't live that far from the square, we get there with a lot of time to spare. Both Sue and I hug my dad, then we go off to registration. Our fingers are quickly pricked for blood, then we separate to go off to our age areas. I give Sue a quick hug as I see Emilie and Tyler hovering around the 16s area.

They are both still wearing the cheeky smiles from the markets this morning. Emilie holds out the bangle.

"Oh, no you don't! You-"

"Relax, silly! You got ants in your pants, or what? We went back after you left and payed for it. It's all yours now," says Tyler. "Consider it a good luck charm from me."

"No, from me! I saw it first!" squeals Emilie. _God, she's so cute when she…_

Their little quarrel breaks me out of my stupor once again. "Calm down, guys. I'll accept it from both of you."

"But more from me!" says Tyler.

Emilie looks peeved. "Shut up, Ty!"

I sigh. These two always find an excuse to argue about _something._

Since the boys and the girls are always divided by the aisle, both of us stand near it, so we can still chat to each other across the gap.

Tyler and Emilie start arguing about the damn bangle again when the clock strikes ten, signalling for the reaping to start. _Thank god…_

Our mayor steps forward and recited her long speech about the history of our country. It goes pretty quickly, because in almost no time at all, our escort Panania steps up to the microphone in her sea green pant suit.

"Good morning, District 4! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says with a proud smile.

_Do they learn how to say that in some sort of school? Every escort for every district says that…_

She quickly cracks a few jokes that are far from funny and says how delighted she is to be here. Then she goes off to draw the first name.

She comes back to the microphone with the one slip of paper.

"And your female tribute this year is…Miss Sue Petrelli!"

…_what?_

No.

No. No way.

It can't be. That's impossible.

But it's happening anyway.

I see her walk down the aisle, her expression impassive. But her face is dead pale. Her arms are shaking like leaves.

_No._

She's mounting the steps. And she's about to reach Panania. I can't breathe.

_My sister._

Panania is about to…

"I volunteer!"

A 15 year old girl steps out of her place in the crowd and walks slowly down the aisle. She looks strong. Her hair is thick and fiery red. But she doesn't look confident. She doesn't look like an average Career volunteer. In fact, her face looks sunken as Panania curls her arm around her shoulders.

"And look what we have here! A volunteer! What's your name, sweetheart."

She speaks in a quiet, sad voice. "Serenitee Seeker."

"Lovely name, lovely face. District 4, give it up for your female tribute, Serenitee!"

The audience quietly claps, some giving little cheers.

"And now for the boys!"

As quickly as the first time, she's back to the microphone with the slip of paper.

_Please, don't let it be me. It won't be…_

"Hunter Petrelli!"

Looks like my luck streak is over. I feel Tyler's hand grip my shoulder as I step out of the aisle. Just as I do so, Emilie bursts into tears.

I go over to her and give her a warm hug. "It'll be ok, Em. It's all gonna be fine, I promise."

A peacekeeper pulls me off her, and she falls to the ground as if I had been holding her up in my embrace. I also hear another person.

Sue.

"No, Hunter! Please don't go! Don't leave!"

I want to tell her that I'm sorry, but my throat is tight and I've lost the ability to speak. The peacekeeper sets me down and allows me to mount the steps on my own. Sue had attempted to sprint down the aisle to reach me, but from here, I can see her being taken away by another peacekeeper. When I reach Panania, she gives me a quick hug, then steps back, leaving both me and Serenitee in full view.

"District 4, your tributes in the 35th Annual Hunger Games! Serenitee Seeker and Hunter Petrelli!"

We both turn to each other to shake hands. She reaches out a pale hand, and I take it in mine. We exchange a small handshake.

I allow myself to look her in the eye. Her shining amber eyes stare into mine. I give her a nod of luck.

It's the least I could do after she saved my sister.

But why?

* * *

**Now onto the points. I have managed to recover some of the previous totals, and did the maths to add some of the new additions. Here they are in order of largest to smallest.**

**MidnightRaven323 - 81 points**

**SeekerDraconis - 64 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 - 56 points**

**Raven Knightly - 43 points**

**CalliLily - 18 points**

**EndToBegining - 15 points**

**Wisteria22 - 13 points**

**loverman22 - 11 points**

**Please PM me if I missed you, or if your total is wrong.**

**Next up is District 5! I hope you enjoyed this update, and I promise you there is more to come. I've become quicker with updating, which is...good :)**

**Currently freezing down here in Australia, so I'll go put a beanie and multiple layers on...**

**I'll be quick with the next update, so stay put! :D**


	5. Favourable Odds: Adel, District 5

**Hello, my lovely friends. Here is your next reaping!**

**Adel Leveque was submitted by Wisteria22, and she's a fabulous character. I reckon some of you are gonna like her.**

**I'd like to thank you all for your awesome reviews. Even some people who haven't submitted tributes are involved in the story, and by what I'm reading, they're loving it. Your reviews are what encourages me to continue the story. To receive a review praising me on my writing is the most awesome feeling ever! I'm glad you're all loving the story.**

**I absolutely love all the tributes I have received! They're all interesting, and it's soooo hard to choose a favourite. It's gonna be so hard once the Games begin and I have to start killing people off. If I'm ever reborn into Panem, I sure hope I don't become a Gamemaker. I'm just too...non-evil for that.**

**So onto the story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Adel Leveque, District 5**_

I'm silent as stone, perched in the midst of the trees. Nature's world spins around me. I'm just a mere human in the middle of all this wonder.

This is my world now. My peaceful, sacred place.

The beauty of nature can't be easily described. Colourful and complete, like a finished painting. But it still has the purity of a blank canvas. Untouched. Unchanged.

I walk slowly through the trees, being careful where I tread my feet. Strands of my brilliant red hair tumble around my face, even though the majority of it is slicked back into a ponytail. I look up into the trees to see the leaves swaying with the late morning breeze, birds flying about, some perching on trees singing sweet songs. My lips stretch into a smile. This is the only place where I'm truly happy. Where I'm free.

My smile abruptly disappears when I hear a branch snap behind me.

I turn around to see a wild dog, its teeth bared. A vicious expression in its eyes.

And so I do what I've always done in situations like these.

I run.

I know running away from predators isn't the best idea. But unfortunately, I can't get anyone to _teach _me what to do. If anyone in the district other than Aunt Angelina and Ciel found out I was in the woods, even if it was at the edge of my home, they'd blab it to the peacekeepers and the mayor. Then I'd be punished.

Very, very badly.

I reach the fence near my house, which is always live. Being in the district who supplies all the power to Panem, we can always count on electricity. Sometimes I'm grateful for it.

But right now, I'm not.

With the dog snapping at my heels, I sprint towards the fence. The fence is higher in most places, but here, it's just up to my waist. Because of this, I am able to execute a clean, safe jump over it.

The dog found its dead end. With a few hateful barks at me, it disappears back into the woods. Probably to find slower prey for its lunch.

Catching my breath, I make my way up to my house. It, no doubt, used to be a grand manor. But now most of the kids in my district think its haunted. They sometimes come up and knock on the door, wanting to piss themselves being scared by ghosts. And over and over again, I answer the door and their excitement is ruined. I see them leave through my front gate, shooting me dirty looks like it's my fault I live here.

I practically fall through the front door, startling both Ciel and my Aunt Angelina. When they see it's me, they calm down and breathe sighs of pure relief.

"Adelynn Leveque, you know better than to go scaring your dear aunt like that!" she says.

"Sorry aunt, I've just been tired."

My twelve year old cousin, Ciel, shakes his head at me in mock disappointment. "Tsk tsk! What did we tell you about going into the woods? You'll get yourself killed. And not to mention your hair!"

Little did they both know, I was chased by a wild dog this morning. Ciel reaches up into my thick red mane and pulls out a nest's worth of twigs. I smile down at him.

"Your reaping dress is in your bedroom. Why don't you go on up and get ready?" says Aunt Angelina.

I obey her and trudge up the stairs. I make my way to the bathroom and have a quick bath, washing my hair as well. I wonder if I would have lived like this if my parents were still alive. They both died in a power plant meltdown when I was a baby. Would I have had the luxuries I have now? Probably not. I try not to think about my parents. After finishing my bath, I dry myself with a rough towel and go through to my bedroom to see what my aunt has left for me.

The dress is simply elegant. Lying on my bed, it looks about knee length. The top half is pure white, while the skirt is plain black. I slip into the dress and start fiddling about with my hair.

I hear a quiet knock on the door, as Ciel creaks it open.

"Hi, Ciel!" I say in a perky voice. "You look handsome."

He looks slightly more timid and scared as usual. Of course. Ciel is twelve, and this will be his first reaping. He's wearing slim black trousers and a white shirt with a black bow tie. He looks absolutely adorable. But his face is downcast, his jade green eyes sad.

I have to say I can't blame him.

"Does it get any easier?" he asks. "Going to the reaping every year?"

I know I should tell him the truth. Ciel is one of my only friends, and I'd trust him with my life. But seeing him, his green eyes pleading an answer, I can't. The truth is just too harsh for him to handle right now. So I lie.

"Yes…in a way. You know you're safe, right?" I ask. "You only have one entry this year."

He solemnly nods. "But you have three now."

"I'll be fine, Ciel. I promise."

Another person bounds through my bedroom door. It's the third leg of our trio, my best friend Estelle. She's wearing a pink dress, her blonde hair in low pigtails, as per usual. She gives me a little hug, then bounds over to Ciel and gives him one too.

"Adel, you look absolutely gorgeous!" she squeals. Even though she's a couple of months older than me, she still acts like a little ten year old girl at times.

I stare at her, in a vision of pink. Pink has always been her favourite colour. It suits her. But it never looks good on me. Every time I try to wear pink, I look like a tart.

She looks at me, my hair still hanging around my shoulders. "Oh, but we have to do something with this hair of yours. I love your red locks, but you look like you got dragged through a hedge by a wild dog!" she giggles.

Well, I got chased by one this morning. Does that count?

She sits me in one of my soft chairs and gets to work on my hair. Her slender fingers part my hair, untangling all the knots gently. She ends up braiding my hair into a complicated style that wraps around my head and falls to my right shoulder. She's left a few wispy bits out, but I think she knows what she's doing, so I say nothing.

She steers me towards a mirror, and my appearance takes my own breath away. My black and white dress compliments my pale skin and my slender frame. And my brilliant red hair falls in a braided red waterfall over my right shoulder.

Estelle grabs my favourite necklace off my dresser, a black choker with a faux ruby hanging in the centre. She hangs it around my neck just as I find the ability to breathe again.

"Oh, Estelle," I whisper. "Thank you."

She smiles, her usual bright smile that could outshine the sun. "No worries," she says.

"You look beautiful," says Ciel. "I like your hair."

I smile at him, then look down. I may have three entries this year, but that doesn't make me completely safe.

_There are still thousands of people in the reaping ball. Thousands of names. Only three are yours._

"Now let's get to this reaping!" squeals Estelle. "Let's just get this over and done with."

* * *

"Welcome, District 5! Happy Hunger Games!" says our escort, Zion. He's decked out in a blue suit, his turquoise hair slicked into a small mound on his head.

"Now, without further delay, let's find out who our tributes this year will be!"

He strolls towards the bowl holding the female names. I am surprisingly calm, just standing in my place, gazing into the sky.

In no time, he's back to the microphone with the slip of paper.

"Let's welcome our female tribute, Miss Adelynn Leveque!"

All eyes turn to me. I look towards the stage to see Zion searching through the crowd. My heart stops. And everyone's staring at me, waiting for my reaction. Waiting for me to break down.

"I always did hate the world," I mutter under my breath.

I walk briskly and silently towards the stage, just wanting to get this over and done with. Everyone recognises me. I'm the girl that lives in the haunted house. All the children snicker at me, talking about me as if I can't hear them.

"She's gonna die for sure," they say.

"Bloodbath victim," they say.

"She doesn't have a chance," they say.

I bound up the stairs, my heart thumping. Soon I find myself in the middle of the stage with Zion's arm around my shoulders.

"What a pretty lady we have here! Let's give a big hand to our female tribute, Adelynn!"

No one claps. Not one person. But I still see most of the kids in the crowd smirking at me.

"It's Adel. Call me Adel," I say.

Zion looks perplexed. "Ok, then! Let's find out who our male tribute will be!"

He swiftly walks over to the ball and plucks the first name he encounters. In the crowd, I can see Ciel with his eyes cast to his shoes like they're the most interesting objects in the world, and Estelle close to tears.

This almost reduces me to tears. But I can't cry. Not here. I have to show everyone that I'm worth it. I have to show them that I'm strong. I can do this.

Zion is back with the second slip in hand. "And let's welcome our male tribute, Mr Sparken Willers!"

A boy yells out in the crowd. And I can see a body with a mop of black hair on his head weaving through the crowd, desperately wanting to escape the situation.

Of course. Spark. The escape artist.

But of course, that doesn't work. A peacekeeper wraps one arm around his torso, and he's trapped. Then he is thrown onto the stage in a muddle of limbs and straight black hair.

He tries to regain his feet, but stumbles a few times. The kids in the crowd laugh at him. Finally, I walk over to him, take him by his shoulders and help him to his feet.

"Well, District 5, here are your tributes! Adel Leveque and Sparken Willers."

I turn to him and reach out my hand. We shake hands reluctantly.

I am up against the escape artist of our district. As well as the Careers and no doubt, some of the other stronger tributes from other districts.

The odds are definitely not in my favor.

* * *

**I hope that one wasn't too bad, I'm sorry if that one was a bit...rusty or rushed than my others. I've just been anxious to update!**

**Now onto the sponsor points. I have come up with a more efficient way of keeping track of them, so I'm pretty sure they're all correct.**

**MidnightRaven323 – 81 points**

**SeekerDraconis – 69 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 61 points**

**iloverueforever – 55 points**

**CalliLily – 48 points**

**Raven Knightly – 48 points**

**Wisteria22 – 18 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**loverman22 – 11 points**

**PM me if you're total's wrong.**

**If you want to read more stuff from me, I'm currently in the middle of another story "Tension: the 49th Hunger Games", which follows 24 tributes I've made myself. I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out. You never know, maybe you could earn some sponsor points while you're at it ;)**

**Interesting story. Another author posted a review on my other story, totally critiquing every possible flaw in one of my chapters. And one of my fanfic friends read it, then sent a long PM to them telling them how whack and unfair their review was. So yeah, shout out to hermione-amelia-rose1479, you are an epic friend :D**

**Just a warning, if you post a review saying how bad my writing is, prepare to feel her wrath...**

**Even though no one submitted a District 6 tribute, I'm still gonna do a short reaping on them, just so there isn't a black hole where they should be. District 6 is still an epic district. **

**Sorry if I'm annoying you by doing all 12 reapings from all 12 districts, but I just want to get a feel for writing your characters. And I also want to give every author something about their character they can just sink their teeth into, and say "I made that character, I'm awesome". **

**Make sure to review for more sponsor points AND quicker updates.**

**Next update will be coming soon :D**


	6. No Victory: Zyna, District 6

**Hey, here's the next reaping!**

**I know no one submitted a District 6 tribute, but I still felt like I needed to do a reaping on them. This might be the only POV I do on them.**

**So here! It's a bit short, but enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Zyna Kringe, District 6**_

"Zyna Kringe!"

_Hope, they say, is the only thing stronger than fear._

_But right now, fear is pulsing through my veins._

_It's paralysing._

_Like ice is freezing my nerves and I can't move._

_Because after I heard my name, my life changed forever._

_I walk with stiff limbs up to the stage to claim my place. _

_I don't feel like I'm in my own body anymore._

_Like I'm a ghost._

_Like I'm already dead._

_I feel cold, like all the reasons I had to live had drained away._

_I'm only 16. I had my whole life ahead of me._

_But in those two short seconds when I heard my name,_

_My long life had been shortened to about one more week._

_One week._

_I could be dead next week._

_I reach the centre of the stage. The escort gives me a quick hug and introduces me to the crowd._

_People applause quietly, and I search through the crowd to find my blond-haired little sister, and my twin brother. _

_My parents are on the outskirts of the crowd, tears streaming down their pale faces._

_The escort draws the second name. A boy's name._

_And my best friend, Lleyton, ends up next to me._

_I knew whatever chances I had of getting out alive had diminished._

_Because there was no way I could kill my best friend._

_And there was also no way I could let anyone kill him._

_I turn to shake Lleyton's hand._

_Lleyton. Pure, kind-hearted Lleyton._

_Who always had an easy smile and a friendly nature._

_But he wasn't smiling now._

_We shook hands silently._

_I couldn't win. Because if I had to, I would lose everything. _

_Who I am, who I love._

_I couldn't let them change me._

_Now I understood why the victors were never happy._

_Because no one wins the Hunger Games._

* * *

**Update on Points!**

**MidnightRaven323 – 81 points**

**SeekerDraconis – 69 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 66 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 48 points**

**Raven Knightly – 48 points**

**Wisteria22 – 28 points**

**loverman22 – 16 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**I want you all to start thinking about your characters, and who you'd like your characters to be in an alliance with. I've already made three main alliances based on the tribute forms, but I'll probably change them around if I get a few opinions. Who would you like your character to interact with? I'd accept any opinions.**

**I will also be doing a reaping on District 7. The second character I made was from District 7, so the reaping will also be shorter than usual.**

**Thanks for supporting the story, and my writing :)**

**Next update will be coming soon ;)**


	7. Empty Eyes: Catkin, District 7

**Hey! Here's the next update :)**

**Sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been bombarded with assignments and assessments I have to study for. And I have been watching the Hunger Games movie that came out last Friday (Yeah, Friday in Australia). **

**This is the second character I submitted, Catkin. I hope you like her.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Catkin Breese, District 7**_

"Open wide."

My older brother, Clyde, opens his mouth for his first mouthful of today's breakfast. Of course, it's the same every day. Porridge. Even with the little bit of maple syrup I had earned from my shift as a lumberjack, it still tastes like mush.

As soon as the spoon enters his mouth, he closes it slowly and starts to chew.

I shouldn't be feeding my brother. But if I didn't, most of the food he should be eating would end up in his face. Clyde is blind. He can't see a single thing. So I have to help him do simple, everyday tasks. Like, for example, eating breakfast.

"Exquisite," he says. But the grimace on his face says otherwise.

I smile. Clyde is the only person who could ever make me smile.

We've been like this for a long time now, just the two of us. The day our parents got executed, they took our younger twin brother and sister, Liana and Josiah, into the orphanage. The day they got dragged out the door is the day Clyde claims to have lost his sight entirely.

They couldn't take Clyde into the orphanage, since they didn't have the resources to care for him. So they left me behind to take care of him. All that happened 7 years ago.

We've kind of worked each other into this endless routine. I get up to make breakfast, then lead him to the kitchen and feed him, then get both of us groomed and dressed for school. I have to walk him to and from school, then go and work my shift as a lumberjack in the district forest farm. I trade some knick knacks at the town market for money, buy dinner then feed us both. Every night I tuck him into bed.

And every night I tuck myself into bed, wondering why life decided to punish me.

I love my brother. He is my life now. He is the reason why I can't give up.

I am his eyes. His eyes to the world.

The only day our routine is changed is reaping day, which is today. Now, I have to pick out his clothes, groom him and then get myself ready. We have to both be at the town square before two.

He's 18 this year, so this will be his last reaping. I'm 16. So my reaping days are numbered too.

"How many times this year?" he asks.

I add it up in my head. I should have 5 entries this year. But because I signed up for tesserae to feed us both, that would make it…

"Fifteen," I reply.

His eyes are still open, even though they cannot see. I can see by the way his pupils change shape that he's anxious. I place the spoon inside the empty bowl and cradle his face in my hands. His breathing starts to speed up.

"I don't want you to go," he whispers. "I need you, ok? I need you here."

I stroke his pale face, his green eyes wide with nothing filling them. His eyes appear empty.

"I won't go. I'm not giving up on you. I'll never do that," I reply back with a sense of intensity.

I kiss his forehead, and he wraps both his arms around me for a hug. Even though he is blind, when he can feel things, he becomes stronger. More sure of the world.

I feel for him. It must be a scary experience to be blind. Not knowing where you are.

"You can't leave," he whispers.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I pull a bracelet out of my pocket and tie it around Clyde's wrist. I bought it from the market after yesterday's shift. It's made of braided green leather. And right in the middle sits a carved wooden four-leaf clover. It's a sign of luck.

"What's this?" he asks.

"A bracelet. To bring you luck."

He strokes the soft strands of leather, runs his fingers over the detail of the clover. His hands tease the stray leather hanging off his wrist.

He wraps his arms around me again for another hug. But this time, it's strong and tight. Like he's trying to memorise off by heart how my body feels in his arms.

It's almost like he's saying goodbye.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too."

I love Clyde so much it hurts. So much that it would kill me to say goodbye.

* * *

I comb back the last few strands of his hair. Straightening his collar and smoothing out his clothes, Clyde is ready.

"There. Now you're all ready to go."

He brings up a small smile of his own. "Now you," he says.

"How did you know I wasn't ready?" I ask, shocked.

"Because you've been spending the last forty-five minutes working on me. I want to make sure you look beautiful too, not like the trees in the forests."

I giggle, then lead him to the rickety chair in our living area. He sits, then pushes me back towards the room.

"Now go. Go and pretty yourself up."

I saunter back towards the mirror in our shared bedroom. I look like an absolute wreck. My brown hair lies in a birds nest on top of my head, my skin is all grimy and my face looks stricken. I've only got about an hour to get myself prepared.

I rush to the bathroom and jump into the still warm water used for my brother's bath. Grabbing a brush, I scrub at my hair, skin, feet, hands, nails and every other part of my body I can reach. I wash my hair and pour jugs of water over my body. Then I jump back out, wrap a towel around myself and skip to my small closet.

Being one of those girls that owns less than five dresses, I pick out the prettiest one I own. A light green thing with a small bow at the waist. I dry myself, wrap the towel around my head and hastily step into the dress. I swivel towards the mirror.

Flipping the towel off my head, I brush my hair into thick, soft waves. I quickly spray some sweet-smelling ointment on my skin, slip on some black sandals and run back to the living room to my waiting brother.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

In reply, I hook one of his arms through my elbow and lead him towards the front door.

"Let's go," I whisper.

I lead him through the streets towards the town square, my arm linked with his. I take slow, small steps leading him, his body relying on my eyes.

People make sure to make way for him. Almost the whole district knows he's blind, but thankfully they treat him like they would treat anyone else. They don't give sad, sympathetic smiles. They don't bow their heads whenever we walk by. They just give way.

We reach registration, and even then I don't let him go. Our hands are still linked as we wait in line. First I register myself, then I gently tug him forward to register himself. Then I lead him towards his age group.

He gives me a tight hug.

"Good luck," he says.

"Same to you."

I walk briskly towards my group, and I only just reach my place when the reaping begins.

The mayor steps forward to present her yearly speech on the history of Panem. It goes quite quickly, because before I know it, our escort Flicker Xanadu steps forward in his green suit.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 7! And may the odds…"

_Be ever in your favor, yeah yeah._

These escorts can be such repetitive, overly perky people. It really ticks me off. Lost in my thoughts, I don't listen to the rest of his speech until he goes off to pick the names.

He's back with the first name. The girls name.

"Catkin Breese!"

I exhale as if I had been holding my breath the whole time. A few rows ahead of me, I see Clyde go rigid and tense.

I make my way to the aisle and start to walk forward. Clyde is shivering.

"Catkin?"

He looks panicked. His shivers turn to trembles. As I advance down the aisle, he's losing control.

"Catkin?!" he screams.

As I pass him, he seems to hear my footsteps. His eyes are trained on the sky. I ignore all intentions of making it towards the stage and make straight for Clyde.

"Clyde! Clyde it's ok!"

I'm only just able to grab his hand when I feel a glove on my wrist, pulling me back towards the aisle. He feels my grip loosening and tries to grab on tighter. Finally, the gloved figure pulls me free and Clyde falls to the ground.

"Catkin! Catkin, where are you?! Don't leave!" he screams.

I try to cry out to him, but no sound escapes. Tears start to fall, but I wipe them away as I am dragged towards the stage. The peacekeeper lets me go and allows me to climb the stairs on my own.

Flicker pulls a skinny arm around me that provides no warmth at all. "Any volunteers?"

I hear nothing except the cries of my brother, who is sprawled out on the ground. I do my best to stay strong, but it's agonising.

Flicker draws the second name and someone called "Moss Green!" ends up next to me. During another short speech from the mayor, I find a little boy and girl in the crowd. They look familiar. Both look no older than twelve. I realise who they are and why I recognise them.

It's Liana and Josiah. My younger twin siblings.

I can see their sunken faces, the bruises of angry hands slapped across their cheeks. My heart drops to my stomach. My little brother and sister. Their hopeless faces, their hunched shoulders. Clyde and his empty eyes.

Now I know who I'm going to win this for.

* * *

**Here's the update on points! All the totals are starting to become pretty close now...**

**MidnightRaven323 – 81 points**

**SeekerDraconis – 79 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 75 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 66 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 53 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 33 points**

**loverman22 – 16 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**Next up will be District 8. Can't believe we're already past half way through the reapings! Lots of reviews means the next update will be quicker ;)**

**Next reaping should be up soon, so stay tuned :)**


	8. Impossible: Alistair, District 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late-ish update, I've been so busy lately...**

**Here's the next reaping from District 8.**

**Alistair Felton and Elise Victorien Rocheford were both submitted by SeekerDraconis. Alistair was the only snotty rich kid submitted, and I have lots in store for him...**

**Onto the story, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Alistair Felton, District 8**_

"Carlton?"

I yell out for my servant to come forward. Even though he is my servant, we have become pretty good friends. I don't have many of them, so it's good that at least someone likes me.

He stalks into my room. He's almost 30 and is an orphan. His parents got executed for poaching from the woods, and my father, the mayor, decided to take him in as a servant. That all happened when I was a baby. So I guess he got taken in when he was about my age.

It must be a sad life, being poor. Luckily for me, I'm a mayor's son, so I've never known the hard life of the poor. But I don't feel sorry for them. Why should I, when I have all the luxuries of life I need? I shouldn't have to extend my feelings out towards people I don't know _or _care about.

Carlton checks over my outfit, a simple black suit, white tie and black leather shoes. Frankly, my father wanted me to match him, to show off our power over the district.

I like the way he thinks.

"You seem ready to go," he says.

I smile, my evil smile. "Excellent."

He gives me his signature curious look. He knows I'm up to something. When in reality, I'm not.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I'm great! Never been better," I say, cheerily.

He ponders for a second, then continues. "Not many people are excited about reaping day. At least, not when I was your age."

"But I won't be chosen. I'm a mayor's son. They can't choose me."

"Alistair, if you're name's in the reaping, they _will _be able to choose you. There are no exceptions. Even the mayor's children from every other district are in the reaping."

"But, my father wouldn't allow me to go! He has the power to change the reaping!" I yell. "Everybody knows that!"

"No, Alistair. Your father is only a clueless idiot who thinks he's in charge because the people who _are _made him lead this godforsaken district."

Silence descends after that. And I'm gobsmacked. Carlton is never afraid to tell it like it is, but he's never said anything like this. Never. He's never insulted anyone.

I'm boiling with rage. Without hesitation, I punch him straight in the nose. He screams out in agony, slipping to the floor. Only when he removes his hand do I see the thick stream of blood leaving tracks along his pale skin.

When he's lying on his back, I straddle his torso and force his eyes to look into mine.

"I can't believe you would ever say that," I sneer. "After all we've done for you-"

"What have you done for me?! You're father ordered the death of my mother and father," he growls.

"He could have killed you too," I say. That shocks him a little bit. Then he says something else I don't see coming.

"You little bastard," he says in a low, threatening voice.

My anger boils up in me again. He had no right to say that. _No right. _Just because my parents weren't married when they had me…

Carlton tries to unseat me, but I'm prepared. As soon as he raises his head, I head butt him and knock him unconscious. Standing up, he doesn't move. He just lies there, eyes closed, blood streaming from his nose.

I straighten out my outfit and stare into a mirror. My floppy black hair lies in waves on my head. My light green eyes framed by thick-rimmed glasses. Most say I look like a girl, for I have rather feminine features.

I guess they're only teasing, anyway. All the people at school despise me. Even my teachers, but they don't show it.

I hear my father downstairs. "Alistair! Come down now, we have to go!"

Just at that moment, another maid bustles through the door. Her eyes widen in shock as her gaze switches from me to Carlton multiple times.

"Take care of him," I say. "He's not feeling so well today."

The maid knows better than to believe me, but she doesn't say a single word. Instead, she tends to Carlton who's still oblivious to the world. I leave the room with a smirk on my face.

As soon as I'm down the stairs, I see my father in a matching outfit.

"Ahh, there's my boy! Ready to go?" he asks.

I nod slightly, with an evil smile on my face. His expression matches mine.

"It'll all be fine, my boy. You won't be reaped. We'll be home before you know it."

* * *

"Jaela Dubois!"

A sixteen-year-old girl makes her way out of the crowd slowly, her arms shaking like leaves. She's about to mount the steps when another girl calls out.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

A familiar face steps out into the aisle and quickly rushes forward to take the girl's place. I've seen her multiple times before, her father usually collaborated with my father about fabric quotas coming from our factories and what not. The escort asks her for her name and she says it in a loud, clear and confident voice.

"Elise Victorien Rocheford!"

My suspicions have been confirmed, I have seen her before. She's the girl who usually wears those "Victorian" dresses. We learned about the Victorians in school, an era of people in England under the reign of Queen Victoria in the old world. Seems like a quaint place to live.

Their clothes aren't so bad either.

The escort goes to draw the boy's name. In no time, she's back at the podium with the slip of paper.

Clearing her throat, she reads out the name.

"Alistair Felton!"

_Ha! Augustus Fieldstone has been chosen for the Games!_

We all wait to see him mount the stage. But he doesn't move.

"Augustus!" I call out. "Mount the stage so we can all go home!"

He just laughs as he knows better than me what's going on. Some of the other boys around him smirk.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's been chosen for the Games. After all, the escort did say _Alistair Felton._"

I look around to see everyone staring at me. The escort looks at me and nods her head slowly.

_Impossible._

At that moment, a boy shoves me into the aisle. I gather myself slowly and walk to the stage. There must be some mistake. It can't be me. There must be another unlucky Alistair Felton hiding somewhere in the crowd. It can't be me. It just can't.

_Impossible._

I mount the stage just as the escort asks for volunteers. No one steps forward.

I lose my marbles then.

"Seriously? _Seriously?! _Come on, someone must be willing to volunteer for me! I'm a mayor's son, I'm not supposed to be up here! They can't reap me for the Games!"

I look to my father sitting on stage, and he just looks shocked. He can't speak. He can't believe it either.

The escort pipes up. "Well, everyone's in the reaping. Everyone has an equal chance. Just because you're the son of Mayor Felton doesn't mean they can't reap you."

I lunge at her, then. Luckily for her, two peacekeepers caught my arms before I could get to her. I struggle against them, but they're stronger than me. After a while, I stop trying. There's no use in it anymore. No use in trying.

My father steps forward to read the treaty. His voice cracks and wobbles through the whole thing. Then the escort tells me and the girl on stage to shake hands.

I turn to her. She has pin-straight blonde hair with a neat fringe, and a curvy figure. She looks like she has a decent chance. Her bluish-grey eyes stare back at me, and a shadow of a smirk plays on her features. She thinks I have nothing now. She thinks I'm useless and needy. That I have nothing to hide behind anymore.

I'll show her.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I liked getting a different character to work with, it will make the Games more interesting :)**

**Sponsor points update!**

**SeekerDraconis – 84 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 81 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 75 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 71 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 58 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 38 points**

**loverman22 – 21 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**So, we're getting more sponsors! Fabulous :)**

**Next reaping should be coming fairly soon from District 9, so stay tuned :D**


	9. Longing: Bonus, District 9

**So I guess this update answers two questions...**

**1) I am, in fact, still alive, and**

**2) I haven't given up on this story. Going on with that point, you guys are too awesome. I would have been such an idiot to abandon this story.**

**So we are now at District 9. Kitty Feldspare and Bonus Erwin were both submitted by loverman22. I didn't get so much to work with and I had writer's block for a while. I just finished it today. And trust me, I was relieved. And very anxious to update :)**

**Enjoy my newest update, and sorry if it epicly sucks :p**

* * *

_**Bonus Erwin, District 9**_

I haven't been able to find peace in myself lately.

No, scrap that. I haven't been at peace with myself at all.

I stand in the only place I could actually attempt to find peace. I'm in a field of grain, lost in the middle of waves of gold. Here, the air smells quite clean. Not like where I live, near the factories and the town square. We usually nickname that part of the district the Seed. Most of the poorer people in our district live in the part named the Fields. Which is where I am now.

Even though it's far from where I live, I always come here. Just to lose myself. The daily grind of life depresses me. Drags me down with each minute that I find myself drowning. I come out here to find myself again. To remember who I am.

But that's not proving easy right now.

I think of my brother and sister at home. At least they're safe from the reaping. I think of my parents and how my sister couldn't stand living with them anymore. I feel sorry for them, I really do. It's not my fault she dragged both me and my brother off to start a new life with her. I miss my parents.

I wonder what they're doing right now. Would they be going off to their jobs. I don't even remember what they did for a living. As I'm trying to remember this, a flash of red hair rushes past me.

It's not that sort of orange red. More of a deep red, full of soul. Thick and wild, this is no boy's head of hair. The long red mane trickles down her spine, her skinny stature revealed underneath.

Then she turns back, and her wide amber eyes find mine. I look at her, really look at her for a while. She has wide amber eyes and a round face, with a straight nose and thin lips. She has that sort of 'deer caught in headlights' look about her. Shocked, yet still beautiful.

"Kitty?" someone calls out. "Kitty!"

That must be her name, because she responds quickly and runs through the cornfield back towards the voice. By hearing the person, it sounded like her father.

A longing stirs deep inside of me, and I realise that I can't pretend anymore.

I'm going to visit my parents.

* * *

I knock on the door of my old house, my palms clammy and my heart racing. I haven't been allowed to visit them in a long time. My sister, Felicia, wouldn't even let me look at them if we happened to pass them in town. She usually slapped my head down if we passed them.

Well, she can't control me anymore. I'm 18, now. I do what I like.

The door opens and I see my mother. She has the same wavy brown hair as I do, but her eyes are blue. My green eyes were from my father, as well as my height and my tan skin. The recognition of who I am shows on her face, and her eyes well up with tears of joy.

"Bonus! My son! Oh, come here, I've missed you!" she weeps.

She wraps me in a warm hug and her tears spill on my shoulder. But I don't mind. It feels nice to be in the arms of my mother again. I've missed her too. It's been four years since she hugged me. Since she even touched me. She rocks me back and forth and hugs me like I'm a teddy bear she never wants to lose.

Well, she'll never lose me again.

"Come inside, your father's just made breakfast," she says. And she wraps an arm around me and leads me through to the kitchen.

"Guess who popped by?" she says to my father.

His eyes rise off the bench and meet mine. The same shade of green as my eyes. A darkish lime green. And his eyes widen as does his mouth into a grin. He rushes forward and wraps me in a strong hug.

"My son! Oh, my son!" he yells in a joyous, warm voice.

After all the hugging and weeping is over, we sit down for breakfast. Goats cheese and warm bakery bread with cups of mint tea. It's one of the best breakfasts I've ever had. Then we all start talking as if it hasn't been four years since we've seen each other.

"So, how have you been?" asks my father.

I begin to explain about my recent study of animals. I've always been fascinated by them, but I have only just started to study subjects in the nearby woods. They are very interesting. One of my favourites is the mockingjay. It's a bird that is able to recite whistles and songs sung by both other birds and humans. I have already found out that they originate from a famous Capitol muttation, the jabberjay.

"I've also been practicing in combat. In case I'll ever need it, you know?" I tell them.

They both exchange looks. "How many times is your name in today?" mum asks.

I have to think for a while. I had to take out tesserae. So three times seven is…"21," I tell them.

My father slams his fist on the table. "She made you, didn't she? Felicia made you do it! Bonus, you shouldn't have to. She shouldn't push you around like that."

Both of them rise from the table and wrap me in a hug. This time, it's my turn to rock them back and forth.

"I'll be ok," I tell them. "I promise, it will all be ok."

* * *

District 9's escort, Calliope Creesby, opens the first slip of paper and reads the name.

"And your female tribute is…Kitty Feldspare!"

The name bounces around in my brain. _Kitty…Kitty…_

For some unknown reason, the name sounds very familiar.

The girl steps forward from the 16s area. She has red hair twisted into a messy bun and is wearing a short black dress. Like the name, she does seem awfully familiar. That's when someone screams out.

"Kitty! Kitty, no!"

The girl swivels around towards the voice. "Father!"

She runs back down the aisle. And I realise who it is. The girl from the Fields.

My gaze follows her steps all the way back down the crowd. Her father waits at the end of the aisle. They crash into each other, folding each other into a hug. Then something unexpected happens. Her father falls and starts twitching on the ground.

Her cries escalate to screams as the escort pulls her off her father. I hadn't even noticed Calliope had left the stage. Kitty thrashes around in Calliope's grasp as they both mount the stage. But Calliope's grasp is too strong, and they both end up in the middle of the stage.

Kitty's tears die down as Calliope introduces her to the crowd. She asks for volunteers, but no one steps forward. Then the moment is over as Calliope moves to the bowl holding the male names and draws one slip. She moves back to the microphone.

And before I realise it, she's saying my name.

I look around, take a deep breath and walk forward, keeping my face clear of emotions. I sneak a look at Kitty, and her eyes are wide. Just as they were when I saw her at the cornfield. Her eyes look like a pool of gold. Quite beautiful.

I make it to the stage as Calliope wraps an arm around me.

"Well, District 9! Here are your tributes, Kitty Feldspare and Bonus Erwin!"

I quickly scan the crowd. Felicia and Jo are near the front of the parents and friends that surround the crowd of children in front of me. Felicia looks almost annoyed while Jo looks worried, his eyebrow creased like it always is when he's sad. And I find my parents. My father is holding my mother with a troubled look in his eyes. Felicia turns back and finds my father, giving them a murderous glare. I don't see the rest of it because Calliope turns me towards Kitty for us to shake hands.

I see her up close for the first time. She has wide amber-gold eyes, a small nose and thin lips. Her red hair makes the slightly tan shades in her skin stand out. We grasp hands as another tear rolls down her cheek. My arm shivers, but I don't know why. As I let go, blood runs to my cheeks and I feel like I've been shocked.

And this longing feeling is back again.

* * *

**I hope you liked that :)**

**Sponsor Points update**

**SeekerDraconis – 89 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 86 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 81 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 75 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 63 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 26 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**So, since I didn't want this story to be deleted, I had to take off the tribute list and sponsor's guide. The full tribute list and sponsors guide is up on my profile, so if you want to look at that, you know where it is now.**

**We have had a name change for a tribute. To avoid confusion, the District 11 female tribute's name is now Katana Lynx, not Ebony Lynx.**

**We are nearing the end of the reapings, so I might be putting up a poll later so you can vote for your favourite tributes so far (hermione-amelia-rose1479, don't vote for your own tributes. I already know you love them, and that might drive me to be evil...if possible). **

**Again, apologies for the late update. School decided to flog me with assignments and homework. And Julia Gillard (Australian Prime Minister) visited our school, so I had to recover from some bruises. Not to mention the bruises I got at athletics training last night...so sore. ****I will try to put up District 10's reaping soon. **

**Thanks for sticking with the story! Seriously, I really appreciate it. The reapings are almost over, so we can get down to the real business of the Games. I am pretty excited, are you?**

**Next update is coming soon :)**


	10. Protector: Bryn, District 10

**New update!**

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed, hahah. Just a hint here, guys. The more you're involved with the story, the more likely that your tribute will go far. Just saying...**

**So, we are now at District 10. Bryn Scott was submitted by CalliLily. She seriously reminded me of Tris from Divergent (if you haven't read Divergent, YOU MUST!). I really liked how she helped support her family and her siblings. She has stronger bonds with her siblings than most people I know, and I really liked writing about that. I really enjoyed writing Bryn. And I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

_**Bryn Scott, District 10**_

My satchel is still empty. I haven't been so lucky today. I had a close call at the bakery. I was able to get out, but with no bread. The baker was about to hit me in the head with a rolling pin because I was trying to steal a dozen bread rolls.

I know stealing is wrong. But I have no choice. My family would starve if I wasn't a thief.

Our lives have gotten substantially worse since our parents died. My older brother, Marcellin, is now in a wheelchair because of the cart crash that killed mother and father. Since we can't get much off stealing, my twin brother Matthew does odd jobs for other people in our district for small amounts of money. And the three youngest children, Tara, Jared and Ava, have all deteriorated into skin and bones.

As I'm walking through the square, a wooden cart whooshes past me. It almost hits me, but instead crashes into the grocery store, taking out the front entrance. Luckily, no one is in the way. The force of it hitting the sturdy building shatters it, sending its contents everywhere. Most of it being food. Most of the people in the market rush towards the crash, sending me towards it too.

A lot of the people are concerned for the driver of the cart. The force of the sudden movement sends me crashing towards the ground. As I end up near the food, I grab most of it off the ground and stuff it into my satchel without even thinking. When my satchel is full, I crawl through the crowd as fast as I can, breaking into a run as soon as I escape the crowd. With everyone already preoccupied with the cart crash, no one notices my suddenly bulging satchel.

I don't stop running until I get home. We live near a paddock on the outskirts of the district, in a wooden shack house. Despite its size, it's absolutely perfect for us. It provides access for Marcellin and his wheelchair. And it fits all six of us whilst keeping prying eyes away. None of us want to end up in the district's community home. We've all seen the kids from there at school.

I hurl myself through the door, startling Marcellin and Tara. They're already ready for today's reaping. Marcellin wears khaki trousers and a collared shirt, whilst little Tara wears a soft white dress.

"Where's Matt?" I ask.

"Out still. He's fixing Mr Goodwin's cabinet. He should've been home ages ago," says Tara.

Ah. Good-hearted Matt, who never refuses anyone who needed help. We're pretty much opposites. He's willing to help out anyone. I can only afford to help myself and my family. But he can't blame me. And despite our differences, we're very tight knit. He's my only friend.

"Did you get anything today?" asks Marcellin.

In answer, I set my satchel on the table and empty it, pulling out fruits, vegetables, bread, meat and a couple decent-sized wedges of cheese.

"You can eat some bread and cheese. I'll go get myself ready. But save some for tonight!" I say. I rush to my bedroom I share with my sisters. I am second eldest, being 14. Tara is 12. And little Ava is 6. She's the youngest out of all of us.

When I get there, I find Ava in the middle of the floor, clutching her doll. Little tears roll down her thin cheeks.

"Hey, hey. What's up?" I ask her, wrapping her in a hug.

She lets go of her doll. "Dizzy's broken."

She gestures to her rag doll. Dizzy was a birthday gift from Mum, hand-sewn by her. She finished it three months before she died. I understand how important it is to her. Now, the stitching in the neck is broken and some of the stuffing is poking out.

"Aww, don't worry, Ava! It isn't so bad. I can fix it when we get back, promise,"

I am not lying. Mum taught me basic sewing and mending when I was younger, so fixing the doll will be child's play. But Ava doesn't doubt me. She just smiles sweetly and flings her arms around my neck.

"Now, if you don't mind, Miss Ava, I have to get ready, so why don't you go hang out with Marcellin and Tara? I brought some food home."

She bounds off my lap at the sign of food. I don't blame her, we've all been forever hungry for months. No matter what we eat, it's never enough. Marcellin should've been able to start his work in the livestock industry, since he's 18. But since he's disabled, that makes him ineligible for work. So we have next to no money. The only money we get is from Matthew's jobs.

I sigh. Life is just too difficult. But it's worth it because of my brothers and sisters.

I realise I'm wasting time. The reaping's in a bit over an hour and I'm still in my gritty jeans, sneakers and t-shirt.

* * *

I look over myself in the mirror. I'm wearing the one of the only nice pieces of clothing I have, a soft blue dress with white trim. On my feet are white leather sandals and my chin length sandy blonde hair is pinned back with a couple of blue clips. My scar is showing. I got it after stealing some money from a peacekeeper. Someone tried to hit Tara. With a knife. But before they could, I stepped in between them. And instead of the knife hitting Tara's face, it hit my shoulder instead. But I don't mind if the scar shows. It makes me look tougher, even if I don't feel tough.

Even though the reaping day is one of the saddest days of every year, it's really the only day I truly see _Bryn. _Not Bryn the thief, or Bryn the sister. Just me. Bryn.

And I don't know whether it makes me happy or makes me scared.

I get a good look at myself. My skin is pale but relatively free of blemishes. My eyes are big, blue and shiny. My nose is long and my lips are thin but I'm still considered pretty. I am of medium height for people my age, and due to my lack of food, I am skinny. Even though I am in my adolescent years, I still have the build of a child.

My eyes marvel at my own reflection. Some might call this vain, but I rarely get to see myself like this.

"You look beautiful."

I whip around to see Matthew standing in the doorway. He wears a blue shirt with trousers and black shoes. His hair is combed back.

"You look…nice," I reply.

He walks forward and wraps me in a hug. Only he can make me so sure of myself. That I _am _beautiful. I _am _worth it.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late, now, do we?" says Matthew.

He hooks an arm through mine and we prance out of the room, giggling at how proper we're trying to be. We go through to the kitchen and each grab a piece of bread and a slice of cheese before wheeling Marcellin out the door with Tara, Jared and Ava in tow.

We walk through the streets of District 10, seeing some of the cattle and livestock amble around behind their fences in vast paddocks. Living next to a paddock and being able to see the animals is awesome. Especially for Tara. She adores animals.

We meet at the square with Marcellin's best friend, Daisy. They've been friends for as long as I can remember. She's 19 now, so she's no longer eligible for the reaping. She leans down to hug Marcellin.

"Are you sure it's fine to leave Jared and Ava with you. I hope I'm not being too much trouble."

Daisy smiles. It's a genuine smile that reaches her eyes. "Oh, don't be silly! Of course it's fine!"

Jared and Ava hug all of us in turn before leaving with Daisy. This leaves us all to sign in. I have to guide Tara through the process. I let her go in front of me, and I watch her wince as the needle takes a sample of her blood. I swiftly follow before Marcellin and Matthew. Then we all wheel Marcellin to the 18s. I lead Tara to the 12s before rushing myself off to the 14s area.

I stand among the girls my age. All of them are taller than me. But not by much. I'm up to their eyes. Matthew stands across the aisle from me. He mouths me a 'good luck' before Mayor Carmichael takes to the stage.

She says a short speech about our history and what we owe the Capitol, which is basically a short version of what we learn in History. She introduces our only victor, who won the 33rd Games. His name is James Grover. The most memorable thing he did was when he was in the final four. He killed both his allies, who were from District 12. After that, he also killed his district partner, who was Daisy's older sister. Really, he is a pompous jerk. He makes the Careers look like teddy bears. I hate him with every living cell in my body. But I still give my token round of applause, to show my "respect". Then our escort takes the stage.

Her name is Giselle. And she wears a bright orange suit with a white wig and blue make-up. It's really quite scary. From watching the Games, I have caught glimpses of the Capitol people. Most of them look like this. Some look even scarier.

"Happy Hunger Games, darlings! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she trills.

She smiles with her bright blue lips and fake teeth. A fake smile. She goes on about how beautiful our district is before going to draw the names.

She tauntingly waves her hand around the glass bowl before flicking out a single card. The girl who will be representing District 10. And that girl is…

"Tara Scott!"

The name is branded onto my brain and sends pulses through my body. I am frozen. I am _paralysed. _I see Matt try to meet my gaze. But I can't look at him. The only thing I can look at is my sister walking to the stage. My sister, who I protected with my own self. Letting that knife cut me instead of her.

I am aware of what I'm about to do. And I want to. I _need _to.

I step into the aisle as Tara reaches the middle of the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I walk up to the stage with my head up. I am fine. I am alright. As Tara walks past me, she grabs my waist and wraps me in a tight hug. I kiss her forehead then let her go as I mount the stone steps.

"Well, well, well! A volunteer! What's _your _name?" asks Giselle.

I clear my throat and say it in a loud, clear voice. "Bryn Scott."

"Couldn't let your sister compete in the Games, huh? Well, let's welcome our newest tribute, Bryn Scott!"

Silence. Giselle goes to draw the next name. And it's the weirdest name I've ever heard.

"Critter Jaker!"

_Who names their child Critter?!_

A black-haired boy with long limbs ambles to the stage. He stands next to me as Giselle closes off the reaping. We shake hands quickly and quietly, then we're taken through the Justice building.

I can only think of my family.

What will happen to them when I'm gone?

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 94 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 91 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 81 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 75 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 63 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 31 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**So yeah, Bryn volunteered for Tara. She was originally supposed to be a reaped tribute, but I thought it would fit her character more if she volunteered. And we were kind of lacking volunteers. So if that bothers you, CalliLily, then sorry. Here's a cookie (::)**

**We only have two reapings left! Gosh, I am so happy I have gotten this far. And over 60 reviews already! We haven't even finished reapings. You guys are so amazing, it's unbelievable! I love you all!**

**You would also be very happy to know that I have almost finished working out your parade costumes! And I think you're all going to look _fabulous_! Well...some of you :p**

**District 11 is up next. The update will be up soon. Just a reminder that the tribute list and sponsor guide is on my profile page!**


	11. Survivor: Katana, District 11

**Here is the District 11 reaping!**

**Katana Lynx was submitted by MidnightRaven323. She originally applied for the spot of the District 2 female, but that was already taken. So I made her the District 11 female. Although she was more tailored to being a Career, I reckon her attitude and her mindset still fits in to her life in District 11. She is an interesting character, I'll say. If this reaping is a bit too short, then I'm sorry. But here is Katana.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Katana Lynx, District 11**_

The tall fruit trees give vast shade from this blistering hot day. Inside the shade of the orchard, the air is cool and light. The wind blowing through the trees feels like soft fingers on my skin. It feels like home.

This is heaven on earth. Or at least, heaven in District 11.

It's a huge relief to get away from the tough life here. The mayor's a dickhead, the peacekeepers are annoying and life is tough. I, as well as many others in the district, work as a harvester. The big harvest usually falls near the victory tour each year, but some other crops and fruits usually get picked from the orchards and the fields outside this time bracket, so rest is scarce.

Except for today. Reaping Day, where I along with all the other teenagers here have to wait in the square for the names to be called out.

I am already dressed in my reaping outfit, a slim-fitting black dress with silver embroidery around the neckline and the waist. I wear comfortable black flats. I don't own a pair of heels and wouldn't wear them if I did.

The earth feels cool and soft under my feet as I walk through the orchard where I usually work. No one works today, so it is empty. The strong smell of fruit is sweet in my nostrils. I sigh with happiness. If only I could do this all day. Just stroll through the soft shade of the trees.

I hear a loud shrill sound that sounds like a train whistle. It's the sound that signifies all the 12 – 18 year olds to report to the square for the reaping. Although it's mandatory for _everyone _to attend. Even though it's hard to. We have a lot of people in District 11, so most watch the reaping on screens in other streets.

Just before I leave, I walk up to a cherry tree near the edge of the orchard. The dark cherries glisten like dark jewels. No one is around, so I pluck one off a low branch and put the fruit in my mouth. With my teeth, I peel the flesh off then spit the seed out onto the ground. Eating the crops is punishable by whipping.

As I leave, I smile sweetly. Eating the cherry was my own private way to show how much I hate the Capitol.

* * *

When I reach the square, it is packed. Children have already been herded into their age groups. And there is a huge queue at the sign-up.

As I stand looking at everything, a hand reaches up my skirt and pinches my bottom. I whip around, ready to punch someone. But it's only my best friend, Koda, a smirk playing on his face.

"Hello, Kitty Kat," he says.

I roll my eyes at him. "Hello, you perv. If I didn't know you so well, I would have flipped you."

"Eh, well, you look so good I could just gobble you up," he sighs.

I hit him on the shoulder, laughing. I have never looked anything special, just deep tan skin and straight black hair, waist length. Most of the others here have olive to dark skin. Koda has dark brown skin. My eyes are different though. The District 11 norm is golden brown, whilst my eyes are a rather peculiar shade of purple.

Koda is the only person I ever talk to. My parents were killed in a tracker jacker attack when I was seven, and I have been lucky to not be noticed by the district community home. I never want to go there. I'm sixteen, now, and I have been able to take care of myself. When I was younger, Koda used to sneak me food from his family. Now, I work in the orchards and buy what little food I can afford with my wages.

Koda and I line up for registration, and I watch as the Capitol worker pricks his finger for blood. Then I step forward and my finger is stabbed. I watch the bead of blood drip out as it soaks into the paper. Then I walk away.

Koda gives me a quick hug before strolling off to the 17s. I quickly fall into line with the 16s before the reaping begins.

Mayor Andersen steps forward to read his usual, boring history speech. He reads it solemnly, whilst shooting wary looks at the crowd. He introduces our only victor who won the 29th Games, Henna Marien.

Then the escort in his usual Capitol fashions, Nikhart, steps forward to draw the names.

"Hello, District 11! What a fine sunny day, your district sure is lovely. Why don't we get down to business and read the names?" he says.

He walks to the first bowl accompanied by silence. His hand reaches in, and I think about my ten names in the bowl. His hand flicks out with the name of the unlucky girl.

"Katana Lynx!"

When he says my name, I have no idea how to feel. Anger? Sadness? Calm, vengeful, confident?

I step forward anyway. The way District 11 react to the Games, it's very unlikely that someone will volunteer for me. Nikhart asks for them, anyway. And as expected, no one steps us to take my place. I keep a smirk on my face, do what I always do, even though I'm confused as hell inside.

The boys' name is drawn and a familiar face from the orchard, Timothy Cultivar, ends up on stage with me. We work together and we're both the same age. But I've never seen him as a friend, or anything the like.

We shake hands, and even though I'm still trying to figure this out, I start to contemplate how I will survive the weeks ahead.

* * *

**Sponsor Points Update:**

**SeekerDraconis – 99 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 96 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 81 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 80 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 68 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 31 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**With reapings almost over, I am starting to think about the goodbye chapters and train rides. I have already come up with four characters for goodbye POV's, but I want to see which characters goodbyes you want to read. Same with train rides. **

**I am getting more and more excited! The story is really starting to pick up, and I'm happy :D**

**I know how many times I've apologised for late updates, and it must be getting annoying, but I am sorry if I take _really long _to update. Once exams and assessments die down, I should get a bit faster at updating. Until then, just...bear with me for a moment.**

**Our last reaping stop, District 12, will be a rather interesting one. I have been waiting for AGES to start working on this one, and I finally can, so yay!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and remember to review your comments and whatnot :)**


	12. Revenge: Chase, District 12

**I actually can't believe it. This is the last reaping. **

**If you are wondering why this update came so quick, let's just say I had nothing to do for a few days, so I had A LOT of spare time on my hands.**

**Chase Keynes was submitted by SeekerDraconis and Lily Harper was submitted by hermione-amelia-rose1479. I chose to do the POV of Chase because I thought he had quite an interesting backstory (which you will read about below). He's a very complicated character and I quite enjoyed writing him. **

**Lily, on the other hand, is very naive. I guess you'd expect that from someone her age (or maybe not, in this present day). That being said, she's quite a sweet girl, but she can underestimate the cruelty of the world she lives in. **

**[side note to hermione-amelia-rose1479: _you need to give your character flaws._]**

**What's interesting about both these characters is that they're complete opposites. Lily is a very happy girl, whilst Chase is very depressed. Chase has trust issues, whilst Lily trusts people to the point of it being dangerous. **

**You'll read into Lily more later, but here is Chase's POV on the District 12 reaping.**

**So sit back, relax, (have a cookie if the occasion calls) and enjoy the last reaping! :D**

* * *

_**Chase Keynes, District 12**_

_I watch the screen._

_The sun is only just rising over the arena. We are beginning to see the final four tributes. _

_My girlfriend, Lilli, lies still asleep. Her hair forms a halo around her soft, pretty face. She managed to survive the Games. She's in the final four._

_My best friend, Leon, lies not so far away from her. She has a protective arm around her. He had already trained for the Games, then was reaped with Lilli. He promised to protect her. And he's done good so far._

_The cameras are so focused on the pair that they don't notice the slight rustle of the trees. I hear it. My bones freeze as the trees move. And the cameras are so focused on Lilli's face._

_Until a knife is plunged into her back._

_Her eyes flash wide open. Her mouth opens in shock. "Leon! Leo-"_

_She doesn't get to finish the last syllable of his name because blood fills her mouth and chokes her. The boy who killed her takes her knife out and stabs her again, in the throat._

_Leon snaps awake to see Lilli dying and his "allies" surrounding him. I remember them. I can never forget them. Rita Jenner and James Grover. Both from District 10._

_They both smile evilly as Leon stumbles to his feet and grabs his sword. But they're just too quick for him. Rita ducks Leon's swing and grabs both his arms, trapping him. He struggles against her pure strength. Even though she comes from District 10, she's mighty strong._

"_Come on, James. Get this over with. Kill him," she says._

_And he does. He plunges his spear through Leon's heart and the grey eyes of my best friend go lifeless as he slumps to the ground. He falls over Lilli._

_Two cannons fire, announcing the deaths of both the people I love dearly. They're gone._

_Dead._

* * *

Now it's my turn to snap awake. I lie in my bed, paralysed. Even though I have had that same nightmare for two years now, it still has the same effect on me it always has. I can't move. I can't breathe.

The morning sun shines through a crack in my curtains. Today is reaping day, and if I had my way, I'd stay in bed all day. But I can't. If I don't go, officials will come around to my house and probably imprison me. And I'd rather go to some stupid gathering required by the dumb Capitol than go to jail.

I slowly rise out of bed and look for some decent clothes to wear today. I come up with a grey shirt that looks slightly shabby and a pair of white trousers.

I look myself over in the mirror. I wasn't always like this. My once shiny raven hair that was always tousled and delightfully messy now lies floppy on my head, like a mop of matte ink. My blue eyes that used to sparkle are now icy and cold. My skin is pale. I look like I'm dead.

I wish I was dead. Life is unbearable without them.

I walk out to the living room where my mother and father wait. They're both dressed in their best attire, as required for reaping day. We all file through the front door to the Ferrell's house for breakfast.

My girlfriend, Lilli Ferrell, was killed in the 33rd Hunger Games along with my best friend, Leon Stamos. They were both only 14 and 16 when they were killed by the tributes from District 10. To help deal with their loss, we usually go to the Ferrell's house for breakfast regularly. Leon's parents already committed suicide after their son's death.

I blame myself for Lilli's death. And Leon's too. I could have volunteered to take Leon's place. I could have given my life up to protect her. She could have come home to her parents and her little brother, Steve.

But I would have left my parents alone. And how would they have coped?

We reach the front door of Lilli's house. Steve answers the door instead of Kerri and George Ferrell, Lilli's parents. He politely invites us inside, and we bring our already made breakfast. Scones and assorted sandwiches.

We walk through to the set table, providing places for Lilli's parents, my parents, Steve and me. Lilli's parents are already seated, so we all take our seats and they pour us tea from their plain tea set. Like my parents, Lilli's parents are part of the merchant class. They are the blacksmiths of District 12. My parents own the grocery store. We've gotten our cousins to take over the store for today, so we could be here.

We start eating in silence. I pass around sandwiches whilst Steve cuts scones in half to distribute them around. I save myself an egg sandwich. And even though we don't want to, we end up talking about the inevitable.

"So, Kerri…reaping day," says my mother.

Mrs Ferrell sighs, obvious tears about to rise to the surface. Mr Ferrell wraps a guarding arm around her shoulders and squeezes. I almost crack into pieces, remembering this day two years ago.

"It's just so…hard," she sobs. "Every year this day will come around and I will never be able to forget how I lost her. My daughter!"

I understand too. And the victory tour was the worst. The wounds were still fresh when that District 10 scum visited us. He tried to act solemn but was doing quite a horrible job of it. And he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was in the district of the tributes he had killed. He was a no-good, cocky dirtbag and we all knew it.

Lilli's parents fell into depression during the weeks that followed.

"It's all my fault," I whisper.

Everyone at the table turns to me. Lilli's parents wear slightly sceptical looks on their faces. Steve drops the scone he's holding on the floor.

"I could have volunteered for Leon. I could have made it to the final four with Lilli. I could have killed the tributes from 10. She could have come home," I breathe.

My father's the first to speak up.

"Well, son," he says. "Say if Lilli and Leon were the final two tributes left. How would you have reacted if Leon killed Lilli?"

"Or if Lilli killed Leon?" my mother adds.

"Or say you went into the Games and didn't come home. How would they have coped?" says my father yet again.

I freeze. Mrs Ferrell chokes out a couple more sobs. I start to tremble with anger. The teacup I'm holding goes clattering to its plate, spilling orangey-brown liquid everywhere.

I abruptly rise from my seat. "You don't understand!" I yell. "You will _never _understand! They meant the world to me. They were the only two people in this godforsaken world who understood me. Which is more than you two ever did. And now they're gone. They're dead. And for what? _I _could have done something about it. _I_ could have taken the fall for them. But I didn't. And now they're gone. It's all my fault. I'm as good as dead without them. Try understanding that!"

I stumble away from the table and out of the house. I run down the lane and I don't stop. I run past the square, through the Seam, until I reach the meadow near the district fence. And now I finally crumble to my knees and bury my head in my hands.

I hear a pair of footsteps behind me. And they run forward until they stop just near my feet. I don't care. I wish I had volunteered for Leon. My parents would have done fine without me.

A small pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. It's Steve, Lilli's little brother.

"I understand," he whispers. "I miss them too."

Then the tears spill out and I just cry. All out cry.

I cry so much that I don't know if I'll ever stop.

* * *

It's almost two o'clock and Steve and I arrive at the square for the reaping. We both queue up to sign in. Steve's only thirteen, so this is his second reaping. He swiftly checks in, then moves ahead so I can do the same. Afterwards, I walk him to his area. He gives me a small hug, then I slowly walk to the seventeens area to wait for the reaping to begin.

Whilst waiting, I see the girls staring at me from across the aisle. I also hear them whisper to each other.

"He used to be such a happy person."

"I wonder what happened to him."

"Don't you remember? His girlfriend died two years ago."

I shoot them poisonous looks and their chatter subsides. I wear a scowl on my face and let my hair hide my eyes until the reaping begins.

Our mayor, Gregory Avery, steps forward to read the same speech he does every year. He reads about the wars and numerous disasters that tore a country apart. Then he reads about the Dark Days that rocked our nation, Panem. Which led to the beginning of the Hunger Games.

He introduces our only victor, Sigrid Black. She was able to take out the 24th Games by hiding away from the others and killing the last tribute, who turned out to be a skinny eighteen-year-old from District 5. She won the Games when she was only fifteen.

After Sigrid takes her seat again onstage, our escort appears. It's Trixie Trinket. She's new this year, which is why she got put with us, the apparently 'least desirable' district. She wears a pink suit with her hair a slight shade of purple.

"Greetings, District 12! What a delightful day it is today!" she says, excitedly. "Now, it is time for us to choose one brave young man and woman to represent us in the 35th Annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

She walks over to the first bowl and swiftly picks out a single name. She wobbles back to the microphone and opens the slip of paper.

"And your female tribute is…Lily Harper!"

About a hundred people all gasp at the same time. A small, thirteen-year-old girl bravely walks to the stage. My heart drops. She looks exactly like Lilli did. The bright, silky blonde hair. The deep blue eyes. Their names are even similar.

Trixie grins as Lily climbs the steps. I immediately dislike her. How could someone _smile _at a child being sent to their death? It's like a murderer giving candy to an innocent little girl before beheading her.

"Well, aren't you a little angel? Any volunteers?" she asks.

Someone begins to step forward, but Lily shoots them a look, so the girl steps back into her place. And Trixie goes to pick the next name.

As quickly as she did with Lily's name, she's back with the name of the male tribute.

"And your male tribute is…Steve Ferrell!"

I tense up as I hear the name. Steve. My only friend left in this world has now been reaped, his life now hanging in the balance just like her older sister's was.

People go into shock when they realise the name. No one could forget how Lilli died. Especially when we were that close to someone coming home. I will _never _forget it. And I will never forget how I just stood by and watch it happen.

I don't want to make that same mistake again.

I push my way into the aisle and run down towards the stage. I get there as soon as Steve does. He looks at me, shocked, as I stand beneath Trixie.

"I volunteer," I say, bravely.

Steve wraps his arms around me in a strong hug, then lets me go as I mount the steps. Trixie gives the same smile to me as she did to Lily. I shoot her a scowl, and her smile fades.

"Well, well, well. A volunteer. What's your name?" she asks me.

"Chase Keynes," I reply.

"There you have it, District 12. I give you your tributes in the 35th Annual Hunger Games, Lily Harper and Chase Keynes!" she trills.

Accompanied by silence, I turn to Lily. I calmly shake her hand. Just looking at her, I remember Lilli and the time she stood up here. And I remember watching the life fade from her eyes as she choked her last few breaths.

Looking at this little girl, remembering the dead girl I loved dearly, only one thought burns in my mind.

Revenge.

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 104 points (you broke the hundred mark, congratulations.)**

**MidnightRaven323 – 96 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 81 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 85 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**CalliLily – 68 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 31 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**So, after the reapings (which I thought were _never going to end_), there will be four goodbye POVs combined into one chapter. Then two train ride chapters. **

**Then you will all be in the Capitol!**

**SeekerDraconis, I have figured out why you have been guest reviewing me for the past three chapters. I had to delete the tribute form, the tribute list and the sponsor guide, so that knocked back all the numbers of the chapters. I think the system will start letting you review the story from your account again, so that's all sweet :)**

**I have also put up a poll on my profile, so you can vote for your favourite characters. NOTE: I still haven't come up with a tribute who could be victor. You can vote for a maximum of 4, so go ahead and vote for your favourites (or who you think should win). I have only put up the submitted characters, or non-bloodbaths. You can put in your votes later if you like. I will be closing the poll and revealing the result when I post the cornucopia bloodbath chapter.**

**So, I shall start writing the goodbyes soon and I'll post them all in one chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, guys :)**


	13. Goodbyes

**Hey guys! This is the goodbyes chapter.**

**Oh, and you may have noticed that I have a different pen name. When I first made this account, I just put down any random name that came to me in that moment. But my new name is more thought out, in a way. So I am now known as factionless-tribute.**

**The tributes I chose for the goodbyes chapter were tributes who's authors had good ideas for their goodbyes. I changed it around a bit to make it a little more interesting in some cases, though.**

**So here are the goodbyes for Adel, Alistair, Bonus and Bryn. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Adel Leveque, District 5**_

I sit on a soft couch, awaiting my goodbyes. Everything has been a blur since Zion herded me and Spark offstage and into these waiting rooms. I run my fingers over the soft blue velvet. It's somewhat calming.

A peacekeeper opens the door for my first goodbye. Estelle rushes in, not even trying to hide the fact that she's been bawling her eyes out. Her nose is red and puffy and her eyes are such a deep dark shade of red that it's hard to see her natural blue irises.

"Look. Your nose matches my hair," I say, weakly.

She breathes a laugh, before surging forward and throwing her arms around me. I stumble back slightly before wrapping my arms around her shaking body. Her tears stain my shoulder, but I really can't be bothered to care.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she sobs.

I pat her back and rock her back and forth as she sobs. I can't really say anything. The way she's acting right now, it's as if she knows I'm not coming home. She keeps crying until the peacekeeper comes back and drags her out of the room.

After Estelle's goodbye, I'm left empty.

The peacekeeper opens the door again and lets in two people. It's Angelina and Ciel, both with straight faces. But they can't hide their red, glassy eyes.

They both walk forward and give me a hug. We all just stand there for a while holding each other. Then we all break apart and start to say our goodbyes.

"You will win, Adel. There might be other stronger kids, but no one is as smart as you," says Angelina.

I manage a small smile as she hugs me. I inhale her scent, chamomile oil. It smells like my childhood, the comforting sweet smell that always reminded me that I belonged. That I was home. Her hug threatens to break my bones.

Then Angelina steps back and Ciel comes forward. He pulls a ring off his finger and holds it out to me. Adorning the gold surface is a smashed sapphire, glittering blue in the dull light.

"This ring has been passed down through my family for generations. It has witnessed the death of every Neux head. And, if the time may come, it will witness yours too. Then mine," he says, solemnly.

I turn the ring over in my hands. The smooth, pure gold surface feels cool in my grasp. The sharp shards left of the sapphire make it look tragically beautiful. I slip the ring onto my finger, then hug him. He may be my cousin, but he's been like a brother to me. "Thank you," I whisper. "It is beautiful."

We all sit in silence, aware of each other's company, until the Peacekeeper herds Angelina and Ciel out of the room. We all say our quiet final goodbyes, then they're out of the room and I'm alone again.

I don't know how to feel.

* * *

_**Alistair Felton, District 8**_

My eyes are red from all the crying I have done. I have been sitting alone in this room for about half an hour, and not one person has come in to bid me farewell.

I spent the first ten minutes expecting my father to walk through the door, but then thought better of it. My father wouldn't come here to say goodbye. He's no good at expressing his emotions at the best of times. He's the 'suffer-in-silence' type. I bet he's getting himself dead drunk right now with all the alcohol we've got at home.

How fun.

Unexpectedly, the door opens and a peacekeeper walks in with a familiar face. It's Micah Keeper, one of the usual factory workers. He has two missing fingers from a machinery accident, and a burn scar that diagonally crosses his face. Other than that, he looks good enough, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

I stand up from the couch and hesitantly cross the room towards him. "What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

He gives me a small smile. "Thought you deserved at least one goodbye,"

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude, that a factory worker I only knew briefly has come to bid me farewell before I embark on this torturous journey.

I reach out to give Micah a hug, but then a sudden twist happens. As I am about to wrap my arms around him, he punches me in the stomach and knocks all the wind out of me. Gasping for breath, I fall backwards onto the floor. Micah walks forward and drags me by my tie to the other side of the room.

He pulls me off the floor and pins me up against the wall. Removing my glasses, he punches me square in the face.

I can't fight back. I'm too overwhelmed with shock. I feel the blood trickle down my nose. I can't see his face, everything's a blur. I can see this object coming towards me, but I only realize it's his fist when it collides with my face again.

"I can't even believe you thought I _liked_ you for one second, you filthy rich twit," Micah says. "After how you've acted your whole life. And how cruel your father is. Making us work in the fabric factories. Making me lose my little sister in that accident."

He's got a firm grip on me, for someone who has lost two fingers on the hand that's keeping me pinned to the wall.

I open my mouth. "I'm-"

"Sorry?" he finishes for me. "I work so damn hard, burn my face and lose pieces of my body. And all you can say is _sorry_?! You're sorry for me starving, having to work for the small wages that barely feeds my siblings? You're not sorry. I know you, Alistair Felton. You've never been sorry your whole life."

He finally lets me go. I slide down the wall, completely drained. My vision blurred, I look up at him. Micah throws my glasses back at me. They hit me in the face. I slide them on, and his face comes into view again, the scar across his face burning bright. He leans down, probably making sure I hear what he's going to say next.

"I never liked the Hunger Games. But you," he prods a finger into my Adam's apple. "You _deserve _to be a tribute. And I bet none of the district, except your asshole of a father, would shed a single tear for you if you died."

And with that, he turns away and saunters out of the room, leaving me on the floor with tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

_**Bonus Erwin, District 9**_

My parents sit with me, on either side of the couch, their arms around me. We all sit in silence. None of us can speak. We're all too shocked to speak.

I look at both of my parents. Their tanned skin and weathered faces wear a mask of sadness. I wrap an arm around them both. I'm kind of relieved that they're not crying. At least our last moment together will be spent just enjoying each other's company.

Since we're all silent, it isn't hard to miss the racket that's coming from outside the room.

I hear the muffled voice of a peacekeeper. "Miss, you're not allowed to go in there. You'll have to wait your turn. There's only three minutes left of their visit. That's short enough to-"

"No! No, I am not waiting! Three minutes is enough for them to feed him lies!" the female screams.

I recognise that voice instantly. It's Felicia, my older sister. The one who took me away from my parents.

"Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn!" says the peacekeeper once again.

But Felicia doesn't care. "Ugh!" she screams. I hear someone stumble to the ground – most likely the peacekeeper – then the door is flung open and I see my sister. Hair messed up, wearing the angriest expression I have ever seen.

Jo stands behind him, a mixture of worry and confusion playing on his face. His eyes meet mine as I rise from the couch, flanked by my parents.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

Felicia points at my parents. "Them!" she screams. "They're going to feed you lies, Bonus. It's all lies. Don't listen to them!"

My mother steps forward. "Since when have we been lying to him? I reckon out of all of us, _you're _the one that's been lying to Bonus. Both Bonus and Jo."

Both Jo and I look to Felicia. She has started to get more worried and worried by the second. It's written all over her face.

"See? They're lying to you, Bonus. They've been lying to you your entire life."

I've had enough. "Shut _up_, Felicia! I'm not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one!"

My father chips in. "Remember when you were thirteen, Bonus? When chunks of your wages went missing?"

I freeze all over. I won't ever forget that. And it didn't only happen to me. Same with Jo. And my mother and father's entire income was stolen. We almost starved to death. We had next to no money at all. It went on for months. Until we were taken away from our parents.

I nod. "Yes, I remember."

"Did you notice that _Felicia _was the only one who hadn't gone hungry that month?" my mother says.

My eyes snap up to her. She's started shivering, as if a sudden icy breeze had swept through the room.

"I remember catching her taking my money one day. She said she needed it. To buy a new dress. Remember how many new dresses she bought that month?" says father.

Rage starts to boil up in my body. Running all the way from my head to my toes. Suddenly, nothing matters except the fact that my _sister _had stolen what was mine.

My mother walks forward and stands right in front of Felicia. "And what did you buy them for? To impress that boyfriend of yours. His name was Raphael. Remember him? The one that slept with your best friend, throwing all that hard work and all that money out the window? Money that could have kept us full and healthy, but you stole it and used it on yourself. That's why you took Bonus and Jo away. Because you didn't want us to tell them the truth."

I look at Felicia. Really look her in the eye. Her eyes are full of fear. I'm hoping, _praying _that this is all a joke.

"I'm sorry, Bonus," she pleads. And everything is sealed. Those three words just confirmed to me that everything she did, everything she put us through is true.

I point an accusing finger at her. "_You_. You put us through hell for five years. For a guy? You stole our money. Stole food from our mouths just to look pretty for a stupid _guy_?!"

"I-I thought he was the one. I thought I was going to marry him. But it was all a mistake. Just a stupid mis-"

"A mistake that almost killed us all! We almost starved to death, Felicia, don't you remember that?" shouts Jo. "Do you know how _close _we were to dying?!"

Tears roll down her cheeks. "I was in love with him! I was desperate, don't you see that?"

"So what? You loved him more that you loved us? It sure seems like it!" I shout.

"It wasn't like that! I thought you wanted me to leave! I was trying to help you!" she splutters.

"Leave. Now. You've put us through too much trouble," I say.

She looks shell-shocked. "But-"

"Just go! I don't know who you are anymore. You're not my sister."

She looks at all of us in turn, then buries her head in her hands and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes behind her, a peacekeeper walks into the room.

"Your time is up."

* * *

_**Bryn Scott, District 10**_

I sit on the soft armchair as the peacekeeper wheels Marcellin into the room. Tara and Matt follow behind, then Jared and Ava bound into the room. I stand up, brush my sweaty hands on my dress and take a deep breath in, wondering how I am going to get through the next few minutes.

I exhale, walking towards Marcellin. He reaches up and pulls me down into his wheelchair. I curl up in his arms as he cuddles me, feeling his warmth and his steady heartbeat.

"You'll be alright," he whispers. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

I choke a little. "How will everything be fine? Nothing will ever be the same anymore."

"Shh," he whispers, soothing me somewhat. "I promise, ok? You know I never break my promises."

He uncurls his arms and I sit up in his lap. And he sings me the lullaby he used to sing to me when I was little. The lullaby he still sings to Ava.

_I'll sing you to sleep, I'll be in your dreams_

_Waiting to say 'I miss you, I love you.'_

_And together, we're free._

_As free as can be._

_And your hopes and wishes will all be true._

He kisses me on my forehead and lets me off his chair. "Thank you," I say. He gives me a small smile.

I turn to Tara and Matt, who both wrap me up in a bear hug. Tara's tears start to stain my dress. I can feel Matt breathing heavily into my hair. I grab them both tighter and hold on, as if I can stop them from breaking apart.

"I can't thank you for volunteering for me, that'd just be wrong," Tara says. "But I'm going to miss you, Bryn. I love you, you're the best sister ever. I'll never forget you."

She pulls away and I kneel in front of her.

"Take care. You're strong, and you're fierce. You'll get through this." Then I whisper in her ear. "Please take care of everyone."

She nods, and stands back, so I can say my final goodbye to Matt. He grabs me and pulls me in again. I love all my siblings, but it will be the hardest to say goodbye to Matt. He's literally my other half.

He pulls away with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Bryn."

"I love you, Matt."

He unthreads one of the leather bracelets on his wrist and slides onto mine. Tying the strands in place, he looks me in the eye. "Remember us, when you're out there," he says. Then he steps back. Choking back more tears, I walk over to Jared and Ava.

"Where are you going?" asks Ava.

Tears roll down my cheeks. I can't tell them the truth. They're too young, they still deserve their innocence.

"I'm…I'm going to be going away for a while. I have been chosen to go compete in this game. The winner brings home bags of treasure."

Jared's eyes light up. "Cool! That's so cool! How fun would that be, Ava?"

"What do you get to do?" asks Ava.

"We get to use swords and bows, and we have to try win the Game."

Both of them hug my waist. "You're going to win, Bee," says Jared. "You'll be the best one there. And when you win, you'll bring home all the treasure and we'll all be together again. And we can all have food and money and new things."

"You'll win, Bee!" trills Ava.

If Ava and Jared weren't holding me up, I'd be on the floor right now, crying my eyes out. I didn't lie to them exactly. But I didn't want to scare them with the truth. They're too young to know how cruel this world is. And at least the last memory I'll have with them is them smiling, their eyes lit up with wonder.

Too soon, the peacekeepers walk in and I'm hugging and kissing everyone, telling them to take care of themselves. The door closes and I'm alone.

* * *

**Sponsor Points update!**

**SeekerDraconis – 109 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 101 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 86 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 85 points**

**CalliLily – 73 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**That One Hobo – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 31 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**I hope you enjoyed that! I hope it isn't a big deal that some are longer than others. I really couldn't find a way to shorten them.**

**So I have already chosen the tributes for the train ride chapters (and you will find out who they are much later). I shall start writing them as soon as I can. Right now, I am trying to write parodies for Christmas carols, that I will perform at a school showcase. Turns out to be great fun. **

**If you were wondering, yes, I did write the lullaby in Bryn's POV.**

**I will start writing the first train ride and post that soon. Just reminding you to vote in the poll for your favourite tribute! Every vote counts!**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	14. The Twist: Galaxy, District 6

**This isn't the first train ride chapter.**

**When I said the reaping was the last POV I'd do on District 6...I was wrong.**

**Authors, I present to you, the first twist in these Games.**

**Read on to see what happens next!**

* * *

_**Galaxy Million, District 6**_

I join the crowd and we walk towards the tribute train to see off this year's tributes, Zyna Kringe and Lleyton Hart.

I'm with my mother and my little sister, Anastasia. We all hold hands as the crowd takes us towards the train tracks that lead off to the neighbouring districts. It's a usual tradition for the whole district to go see our tributes off every year. I'd assume every district does the same.

I know Zyna. She's in the same year as me in school. I know how close she is to Lleyton as well. Those two are as inseparable as brother and sister. They go everywhere together, do almost everything together. Now they're being sent into the Games together.

The walk from the town square to the tracks is long and tiring, especially in this hot weather. I hang on tightly to my little sister, trying not to lose her in the crowd. She's only six years old. And she's so cute and tiny. We share remarkable resemblance, with our soft brown skin, slender faces and deep brown eyes. The only difference is that her hair sits in dark curly ringlets framing her face whilst mine is a shaggy mess of thin dreadlocks. She walks next to me, wearing a sunshine yellow dress and dark sandals.

It seems like we've been walking for years when we reach the train station. I duck and dive my way to the front of the crowd to get a good view of Zyna and Lleyton. They are both only getting out of the car with their grotesque escort. I'm standing there wondering how she could be wearing a suit that tight.

Zyna's eyes search the crowd, helpless. My heart goes out to her. She looks so scared. I'd be the same if I was in her position. Suddenly, her eyes meet mine and recognition flashes across her face. I raise my hand in a shocked wave, and she returns it as well. Tears fill her eyes and she turns away, mounting the steps of the train. Cameras invade her space, but her escort does her best to fight them off.

I realize Lleyton is still nowhere near the train. I look back towards the car, and surely enough, there he is. He's standing firm in his place, refusing to step onto the train. The crowd is silent enough for us to hear what happens next.

A peacekeeper walks over to him and grabs him by the arm. "Young man, you have to get on the train."

Lleyton shrugs his arm off, scowling. "I'm not getting on with her."

The peacekeeper laughs. "Ha! She's just a person, you're not gonna catch girl germs. Just get on the train."

Lleyton tears himself from his grip again. "She's not just any girl! She's my best friend, and I'm not going to be sent into a stupid game where I might be forced to kill her, no way!"

He whistles. "Our little Romeo in love, are we? Come on, you lovesick puppy, get on the train so you can go make out with your girlfriend."

"I said best friend!" Lleyton screams. And he punches the peacekeeper in the face. Suddenly, more peacekeepers appear from out of nowhere and take him by the arms. Zyna screams and tries to run off the train to Lleyton's aid, but the door shuts and she runs into the glass. She slides down the window, utterly helpless. The peacekeepers force Lleyton to his knees, his arms held wide like he's about to be crucified.

The Head Peacekeeper seems to have arrived at the scene. He's pacing back and forth.

"You have one last chance, Lleyton Hart. Are you going to get on the train or not?" he asks.

"What are you going to do to me if I say no?" asks Lleyton.

"Are you or aren't you?" yells the peacekeeper.

_Just get on the train, Lleyton. Get on the goddamn train._

Lleyton takes a deep breath in and simply says "no."

Everything happens quickly after that. The peacekeeper abruptly stops in his place, whips his gun out of his white uniform and fires one shot straight into Lleyton's head.

The crowd gasps in shock. I hear Zyna screaming her lungs out and kicking at the door of the train. Lleyton slips out of the grip of the peacekeepers and onto the hard, dusty ground. His blood spills across the bronze dirt.

Another peacekeeper scans the crowd and then comes straight in my direction. He reaches into the crowd, grabs my arm and pulls me into the space near the train door. My hand slides out of Anastasia's grip, and she cries out. My mother tries to reach for me, but fails and falls onto the ground, weak.

"What's your name?" he whispers hoarsely into my ear.

"Screw you."

He stomps on my foot, making me yelp in pain. "I _said_, what is your name?"

"Galaxy Million," I choke out.

The man raises my hand into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your new male tribute in the 35th Annual Hunger Games, Galaxy Million!"

My breath stops in my throat and I go silent. I hear my sister wail loud enough to tear me to pieces. My mother rises off the floor and tries to run to me, but two peacekeepers hold her back. She reaches her arm out towards me and starts to weep.

"My son! Don't take my only son away from me!" she screams.

The peacekeeper drags me towards the train and pushes me up the stairs. I have no strength to fight back. He shoves me onto the train and the door closes in front of me. I only have enough time to watch the peacekeepers haul away Lleyton's limp and lifeless body. My eyes don't move from the deep red bullet wound indented right between his dead hazel eyes.

The train starts to move with breathtaking speed. I still don't move from the door.

I never even got to say goodbye.

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 114 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 101 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 91 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 90 points**

**CalliLily – 78 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**That One Hobo – 48 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 36 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**Ok, so before you complain about me adding another tribute into the Games, and go on and on about how it isn't fair, let me just say that no one actually submitted for District 6. And even though the Games were officially closed, I saw no problem with an author submitting a late tribute since the only tributes in those districts were bloodbaths, just as long as I could write them into the story. And I could.**

**So, I hope you like our newest tribute, Galaxy Million. He was submitted by That One Hobo.**

**I will now start writing the train rides for real this time. Though I hope you liked the little twist. Remember to vote for your favourite tribute in the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	15. Strategy: District 2 Train Ride

**Hey guys, here's the newest update. This is the first train ride chapter!**

**If you are wondering why District 2's actual ride on the train is so short, it's because on most of the Panem maps I've looked at, they were essentially next door to the Capitol. So I decided to make them stay at the Remake Centre overnight. It seemed most logical.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Dante Alexander, District 2**_

I sit near the window of the train, watching my district sweep by. Our district is quite large, compared to others. There are many villages, all surrounding a stone mine. Then there's the huge mountain that houses the peacekeeper training force of Panem. There's stone everywhere. Stone-paved streets, brick houses. Even though there's barely any nature to be seen, I love it here. It's my home. It's part of who I am.

I am going to miss home when I go into the Games. But not like the others will. I know I will go back. And I'm not going to let anything stand in my way. Not allies. Not romance. Nothing. The Games aren't about romance, anyway. It's a life and death game. Survival of the fittest. Most of the tributes tend to forget that. But I won't.

I twirl the ring I'm wearing around my finger. It's made of dark granite, from my best friend Kris. We're complete opposites, but we're like brothers. He trained at the academy with me. And he will be next year's volunteer.

I didn't have much of a family. My mother disappeared when I was little. And my father is a useless alcoholic who hates my guts. As soon as I could, I moved away and lived in the training centre instead. I pushed myself to the limit at training every single day. I got stronger, faster and a hell of a lot smarter. Training at the academy made me the best person I could be.

Turning away from the window, I look around my room of the train. It's pretty amazing, with huge, soft chairs, a large mirror and a king size bed. Kalia told us we didn't have to use the bed. We'd be in the Capitol in about twenty minutes. We'd be given a room in the remake centre to stay in overnight. When I asked why, she said the remake process will only begin when all twenty-four tributes have arrived.

A knock sounds on my door, and someone bursts into the room. It's Kalia.

"Just come in, would you! Don't you know what permission is?" I yell.

She looks surprised and caught off guard for one split second, then she goes all snobby on me and turns her nose up. "We'll be arriving in the Capitol soon. Gather whatever you need and meet us in the living quarters near the doors." Then she stalks out of the room like a fat cat and down the hallway.

I look around the empty room. I'm still in my reaping outfit, wearing my granite ring. This is all I need. With one final glance around the room, I shut the door and walk down the hall. I keep walking until I find the living quarters.

In the room is Kalia and my blonde bombshell district partner, Brooke. She sits on an armchair, picking at her nails and staring aimlessly out the window. Two other adults enter the room on the opposite side. I recognise them as victors.

Kalia claps her hands together. "I think it's time you meet your mentors. Brooke, your mentor will be Eula Mason. And Dante, your mentor is Demitri Stonewell."

I was alive during both of their Games. Eula took out the 27th Games quite easily. Sponsors rained gifts on her because of her natural beauty. That combined with her dangerous skills made her unstoppable. Demitri came out as victor during the 31st Hunger Games, only four years ago. He managed to bounce back from almost getting killed three times to win the Games. The last person he killed was a brawny, clever girl from District 3. It was a long battle, and he ended up losing his left thumb. But he speared the girl through the heart and took the victor's crown.

Both victors look healthy, which is usual for Career victors. Most victors from the outer districts drug themselves or turn into drunks to weaken the memories of the Games, something I still don't understand. They both beam proud, ready to meet their newest tributes. Brooke and I both step forward and meet our mentors. Demitri holds out his thumbless hand, grinning. I shake it, noticing the different feel of his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, Dante. I've had a chat with your instructors and I have to say, I'm very honoured to be working with you," Demitri says.

I return his wide grin. "Likewise. It's an honour to meet you."

Kalia stands near the door of the train, looking more like a colourful piece of furniture rather than a person. "Nice to see you all getting along, but we're here in the Capitol now."

I free my hand from Demitri's grasp and rush over to the window. The train is currently rushing over the river in front of the Capitol. I catch my first glimpse of the majestic stone buildings before we dive into another short tunnel, taking us underground. I turn back to see everyone else staring at me in astonishment.

"Sorry about that," I apologise. "It's just that I've been dreaming of coming to this place since I started training. To win the Hunger Games."

Demitri grins again. "That's the spirit! We already have a victor right here!"

My attention turns to Brooke. She looks at me slightly amused, a small smile on her lips. She crosses her arms and shakes her head, chuckling. Then she moves towards the doors as we shoot into the platform.

The crowd pressed close to the train shocks me at first. Many colourful people line the edge of the platform, jumping with excitement. It's like a million Kalias magically appeared. Then my initial shock turns into a mapped out strategy as I wave to the crowd, already starting to play my part.

As we step off the train, Kalia goes first, clearing the crowd. Brooke and I follow close behind and Demitri and Eula bring up the rear. All of them do their part to block out the spectators. We manage to make it to the Remake Centre unscathed.

We follow a silent, red-robed servant down a white hall until they present us to a room. Inside is a light, tastefully decorated living room. She leads us inside. Then when we're all inside, she shuts the door behind her and leaves without a word.

Kalia paces around the room. "So this is where you'll be staying for the night. Of course, your room in the Training Centre will be much better than this. Food is set on the table."

All five of us sit down to the already set table. There's some salad and pizza, a small dinner. Still lovely, nonetheless. Then we all gather around the television to watch the reaping recap.

First up is District 1, and the girl is a reaped tribute. Chanel Mallory, fifteen years old. She doesn't look like an average career, but I'll wait til training to make my final judgement. The male seems just fine to me. District 3 comes up with its usual pair of nerdy-looking weaklings. District 4's tributes look interesting, a fiery-haired girl and a strong-looking boy. Districts 5, 6 and 7 all come up with some peculiar looking tributes. District 8's female is a volunteer, and looks quite promising too. The male is the son of the mayor. District 9's tributes look tense with each other. The female from 10 is another volunteer, who takes her sister's place. The female from 11 is another interesting one. The male from 12 looks like he's out for blood, whilst the little girl refuses a volunteer.

Then a sudden twist happens, when the male from 6 refuses to get onto the train with his best friend. He is brought to his knees and given one last chance, which he doesn't take. Then the peacekeeper shoots him in the head.

"That was a stupid idea," says Demitri. "He was acting immaturely."

Everyone nods in agreement as another boy is dragged from the crowd and declared District 6's new tribute. Then the broadcast ends with an interview with the Head Gamemaker. I believe his name is Fernando Mystrada.

"So, what do you think of your twenty-four tributes?" the interviewer, Helena Stacey asks.

Fernando smiles widely. "Very interesting. Each one has something unique that will make these games worth watching."

"Anything we can expect?"

"Well, I'll give you one piece of advice, Miss Stacey. And Capitol Citizens."

All five of us get out of our relaxed positions and lean towards the TV, eager about what he has to say.

"Expect the unexpected."

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 119 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 106 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 91 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 90 points**

**CalliLily – 78 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**That One Hobo – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 36 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**Right, so, the next train ride chapter will be coming soon. After that will be the Remake Centre chapter, then the Chariot Rides.**

**I shall now start replying to your reviews. I really appreciate the fact that you review, so it's the least I can do!**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite tribute. Four tributes (I won't mention who) are all tied first! So go! Vote, vote, vote!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	16. Mutual Loss: District 12 Train Ride

**Here is the second train ride chapter. This one kind of reflects the angst emotion felt in most of the reapings. This one's in the POV of Lily, who you'll be introduced to for the first time, but you'll get to see a lot more of Chase and their mentor, Sigrid Black as well. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Lily Harper, District 12**_

I want to keep myself in this dream world forever, where life is good and peaceful and all my worries are gone. I could be in paradise forever. Of course, forever doesn't last long. I slowly open my eyes from my peaceful sleep, staring at the ceiling of my bedroom in the tribute train. I lie in the large bed I went to sleep in last night. This bed could have fit me and my parents in ease. But I lie here, alone.

I prop myself up on my arms, wiping the remainders of my peaceful sleep from my eyes. I roll out of bed and walk lazily to the bathroom. I take a quick, warm shower and throw on a dark grey dress. Drying my hair, I hastily brush it into a long, blonde curtain. Slipping on some black flats, I close the door on the room and walk down the hallway.

I reach the dining room earlier than I expected. Trixie sits at the table, sipping on a dark, steaming liquid. Sigrid sits next to her, staring at a plate of buttered toast. Chase is still nowhere to be found.

"Where's Chase?" I ask both of them.

Trixie rolls her eyes, so I look to Sigrid. "He's still in his room. You think you can pull him out of there? I need to talk to both of you before we arrive later."

I consider saying no, but then I realize I haven't seen Chase since we got in this train. And I've been curious to talk to him. So I walk around the table, go through another carriage door and walk towards Chase's bedroom.

I knock politely three times. Then I hear the loud squeak of a mattress and a thud on the floor.

"Go away, Trixie! I don't want to hear about the rest of your hat collection!" moans Chase.

I stifle a giggle and continue. "Actually, I don't own that many hats."

I hear another thud, probably him hitting his head on something. "Who are you?" he asks.

"It's Lily. Remember, the thirteen-year-old girl who got reaped with you?" I say.

All the sound I've been hearing behind the closed door finally stops. I hear nothing, except the heavy breathing that's coming from Chase.

"I don't want to talk to you either," he says.

I pound the door. "Why not?" I yell. "What did I do to you?"

I feel him fall against the door, his exhausted breathing almost rattling my bones. He seems exhausted. I wonder if he slept at all last night. Then I realise his breathing isn't normal. His breaths are coming out in rattling sobs.

He's crying?

"I can't tell you that," he whispers. "It's too private."

Privacy annoys me. It's usually an excuse to hide things away. But it's useless. All our secrets show anyway. In our faces, in our bodies, in the way we hold ourselves. You can't hide anything. Because people will always find a way to seek out what you're trying to keep locked away.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore. You've already shown me how broken you are, so all I need to know is why. You can't keep much more away from me. I already know three quarters of what you're trying to hide," I say.

He kicks the door so hard I fly towards the opposite wall in shock. "You really want to know why I don't like you? Huh?!" he screams. "Because you remind me too much of her. And it _kills _me! It's shattering me to pieces!"

Somehow, I have the insane courage to continue the conversation without running back to my room. "Who is she?" I ask.

"My girlfriend. She died two years ago in the Games," he sobs. "Her name was similar to yours. Lilli Ferrell. She was smart, and sweet, and beautiful. The loveliest person you'd ever meet. You look just like her. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes. And I didn't just lose her in the Games. I lost my best friend, Leon Stamos. Both were reaped that year. And both were killed by that District 10 victor."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'm sorry for your loss. But everyone's had someone taken from them and killed in the Games. I lost my cousin in a similar way."

"What was their name?" he asks.

"You'd have known her," I say. "Her name was Lilli Ferrell."

I hear his incredulous gasp. "Lilli was your cousin?" he asks.

"Yes. And she was the most brilliant person I ever knew. She was brave and beautiful and smart. She used to read me books and teach me how to write good stories. And she used to help my mother in the apothecary sometimes. Our mothers were sisters. Her mother married the blacksmith. That's how we were related."

"How did you react when she died?" Chase asks.

"I was devastated. She was like the sister I never had. But I went on living my life, because I knew she wouldn't want me to stop living and stop dreaming just because she was dead. And she wouldn't have wanted the same for you. Think about it, Chase. How would you feel if she saw you now, all depressed and mad and broken? Would you want her to see you like this?"

He doesn't reply. And I'm just about to give up and walk back to the dining carriage when the door opens and Chase walks out. His eyes are red and puffy and his black hair is messed up. But he walks forward and gives me a hug.

"Thank you," he says. "I really needed that."

Even though he smells sour and gritty, I smile and pat him on the back. "It's ok. You'll be ok."

He pulls away. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. Go back to the dining carriage, I'll be there soon."

Obeying him, I walk back down the hall, but I don't go through to the next carriage until I hear the door click shut. Two carriages later, I'm back in the dining area. I let myself sit down and start eating through the big breakfast laid for me. Eggs, bacon, toast, tomatoes, hash browns, mushrooms…so many things crammed onto the large plate. I eat slowly, taking sips of orange juice in between mouthfuls.

Trixie is babbling on about the new niece she has. "She's the most adorable thing ever. My brother's child. I think they named her Effie. Little adorable Effie Trinket. I remember the first time I saw her, they had dressed her up in this bright orange, sparkly dress. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen!" She squeals on and on. I'm not really listening to her, and I don't think Sigrid is either.

The door opens, and Chase walks in, looking fresh and clean from what I'm guessing is his first shower in a long time. Trixie huffs, and whisks her drink off the table. "I'll go finish this somewhere else. Meet me near the exit doors in about twenty five minutes." And she leaves.

Chase takes Trixie's spot and we both face Sigrid. She looks awfully tired, her long grey shirt sleeves pulled over her wrists. She obviously used to live in the Seam, where most of our coal miners live. It's easy to see, with her long, slick black hair, her deep olive skin and her vacant grey eyes. Now, she's the only person living in the Victor's Village. She must be so lonely.

"I have to tell you a story. There's a point to it, you'll get it later," she says, softly.

I look at Chase, and he nods back at Sigrid, motioning for her to continue.

"As you know, I won the 24th Hunger Games, about eleven years ago. It was the most solemn, relieving moment of my life. I had lost people who could have been my friends if we weren't in those circumstances. But I was only focused on one thing. Getting home. To my parents, and my older brother Jonathan."

I know Sigrid says there's a point to this story. Whatever it is, I still don't get what it is yet.

"I was fifteen back then. My brother was sixteen. My family meant the whole world to me then. I didn't fight for anyone else in the arena other than them. Only them. When I got home, we all moved into the house in the Victor's Village. Living in that house with the people I loved the most was honestly the best time of my life."

"Then the next Games came around. The Quarter Quell. The Capitol released a special rule. That the tributes in the Games had to be voted in by their district. I was horrified. That they'd force us to make a decision like that. But we had to obey."

I think about what it would be like to have to vote for someone to go into the Games. Turning over your friends, your neighbours. That would be horrible. Unthinkable.

"I remember overhearing the mayor talk about who to vote for. They were desperate to win again, so they could get the food and delicacies that came with gaining a victor. My name came up in that conversation. I remember them saying that victory should run in my blood. In my veins. And since I was their first, and only victor, that's where Jonathan came in."

"I don't know how they did it, but they must have cheated, or rigged the ballot. And I remember sitting on that stage, seeing Trixie open the envelope and hearing the name of my brother, Jonathan Black, ring high and clear across the town square."

My heart aches for Sigrid. It must be hell to come out of the Games, but to have to take your sibling through all that? That would be miserable. I look at Chase's fists stiff on the table. The story must be having the same effect on him that it has on me.

"I mentored him as best as I could, being only fifteen. Almost sixteen. He trained well, got a reasonable training score. He made a good impression on his interview. But as soon as he got into the arena, all my mentoring went out the window as soon as he ran for that cornucopia. I could never forget that District 5 male stabbing him, splattering his blood everywhere. I lost my brother that day. He was one of the last to die in the bloodbath. When I returned home after the Games, peacekeepers were hauling the limp bodies of my mother and father away to be cleaned, put into coffins and buried. They left me a note. They blamed me for Jonathan's death. They committed suicide a day before I returned home."

I slide out my hand across the table and Sigrid takes it, gripping tightly. Chase does that same as she finishes her story.

"I knew Lilli Ferrell. She was your cousin, Lily. She talked about you a lot. She also told me about you, Chase. How she loved you and would fight for you when she got into the arena. She was one of the only tributes that cared, that appreciated what I did for her. I miss her, and I know you guys do too. But you have to put that aside, and try your hardest. The twenty two other tributes you will face won't be giving you mercy. There might be some you can trust, but they're the minority. And no matter what it takes, I will do everything in my power to help you guys through this."

Sigrid stands up, and so do Chase and I. We both walk forward as if we previously decided it and wrap Sigrid in a three-way hug. She takes shuddering breaths as we hold her together.

"It's ok, Sigrid. Thank you," Chase says. Suddenly, the room goes dark as we plunge into a tunnel.

"We better move towards the doors. We'll be in the Capitol soon," says Sigrid.

We all move through the carriages towards the exit. We reach Trixie as soon as we shoot into the Capitol station. Chase takes my hand on one side, and Sigrid takes my other hand. We stand united, like a strong team.

I am not alone.

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 119 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 111 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 100 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 96 points**

**CalliLily – 83 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Mega Walrus (previously That One Hobo) – 58 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**loverman22 – 41 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**So, that's both the train rides done! The next chapter will take place in the Remake Centre. It may be split into two chapters, depending on the length of the POVs. Then the chariot rides. I still have to finalise outfits for a few districts, but that will be one chapter I will be excited to write!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and make sure to vote for your favourite tributes in my poll if you haven't already...**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	17. Remake Centre Pt1: Elise and Chanel

**Ok, guys. Here is Part 1 of the Remake Centre chapters. This chapter mainly focuses two tributes and their relationships with their prep teams. The next one will focus on some tribute/stylist relationships. I decided to use two females because I thought their experience in the Remake Centre whilst they're being made over is more interesting than it would be for the males. Not trying to be sexist or anything. You will also get an insight into Elise's POV for the first time. Both POVs are short.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Elise Victorien Rochefort, District 8**_

This is definitely not what I expected.

I lie on a metal table whilst three creatures who are supposedly human move around me. When I asked what they were doing, they didn't answer. It was only when I felt the sharp pain of the hair being ripped off my legs, I got my answer.

I try to imagine Jaela in my position, lying on this table whilst these people try to make her beautiful. She wouldn't need that much to be done on her. She's already beautiful, with her glossy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. But the thing she can't stand is pain. She'd probably be screaming with each cloth of wax ripped off her body. That pain would be nothing compared to what she would have felt in the Games.

And that's why I volunteered to take her place.

Also, I figured I'd have more of a chance than her. Even though I possess the qualities of a prim and proper lady, I know how to fight. I used to compete in underground fights back at my district, and I won most of them too. My dad decided to train me in the martial art of krav maga, in case I ever needed to use it. Turns out I did.

I'm torn out of my thoughtful state when a lady from the trio rips more hair off my body. "Sorry, sweetie. Only a couple left, don't you fret," she squeaks in her outlandish accent.

I close my eyes, try to clear my mind of everything possible and keep peaceful whilst she continues ridding my body of hair. It's taking everything I have to not punch her in the face. My body slightly jerks and spasms with every strip of wax ripped off. Finally, this cream is spread over my skin that first sharply stings, then soothes my naked skin. My eyes flicker open again.

In the distance, I hear a rip and then a high-pitched scream that no doubt belongs to a young girl. I can hear tools clatter to the floor as she struggles, and then I watch as one of her prep team run past my curtained area.

"We need some anaesthetic to knock out the girl from 3. She's struggling against us too much, and it's getting too hard to complete the remake process."

Poor girl. I remember watching her mount the stage during the recap of the reapings. She looks thirteen, but only just. Which is still way too young to have to go through any of this. She's still screaming. The woman rushes past again and soon enough, the girl's screams subside to small, broken gasps. Then silence.

Slight fingers massage my head, cleaning my hair and smoothing out tangles. It feels weirdly wonderful. The gloved fingers twine some strands through, then calmly pull them free, untangling all knots.

"You have beautiful hair," the male says, quietly. "A lovely shade of blonde. Your fringe suits you as well."

Me having good manners, I thank him in good grace. He smiles. I can only see him upside down, since I'm still lying on the table, but he looks slightly more normal, by Capitol standards. Other than his electric blue hair, his pale skin, make-up and bright clothes, he looks human. No scary Capitol alterations, no surgery or tattoos. And I've seen some horrible alterations. Even with his colourful clothes and makeup, his appearance is somewhat relieving.

"Your name is Elise. My name is Felix, and I am one of your prep team," he says. His voice is quiet and lacking Capitol qualities. He rinses out my hair, then removes his gloves, takes my hand and helps me to a sitting position. I notice both the other two have left the room.

"Nice to meet you, Felix. Who were the other two helping you?" I ask.

"Them? The other male is Darien, and the female is Opal. They're sort of…a thing," he says, mischievously. He offers a small smile, and I return it.

Felix sighs. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Your stylist should be here soon, so I'll leave."

I slide off the table, and graciously curtsy in my thin blue robe. "It was nice to meet you too."

Felix leaves the room, but not before blushing a respectful shade of red beneath his pale makeup. I chuckle slightly, then haul myself back up on the table and wait for my stylist to arrive.

* * *

_**Chanel Mallory, District 1**_

As this woman rips the last of my hair off my body, I exhale and find the will to breathe again.

"Ugh, all you district kids are so hairy!" she squeaks. "How do you _live _like that?"

I have just about had it with this woman. "As much as I want to be nice to you, you are making it extremely difficult. Can you please stop insulting me?"

She snorts at me. "I am not being rude to you or insulting you, young lady. Just merely stating fact, as well as my opinion."

"Yeah? Well your opinion is what others would call rudeness. That is a fact. As well as my opinion."

"I was just asking you a simple question. I mean, I think you're breathtakingly beautiful, but how do you children live like hairy barbarians? Because I'm very intrigued about your peculiar lifestyle. So how?" she asks

"That question's a bit rich coming from a woman who thinks dying children is entertainment."

One of the prep team members drops their tool in shock. It's a pair of scissors. The blades come down and makes a shallow cut on my forehead. I sit up in shock, holding my hand to my temple. It comes away with a thin streak of red.

The woman glares at me. "Interesting. I thought you District 1 tributes were supposed to treat the Games as a sporting festival. You've trained for this all your life, haven't you? So why do you care?"

"I don't. But I really think it's shameful that there are children that are braver than you will ever be," I retort.

She bursts out laughing. It's a horrible, high, awfully squeaky sound. "And how would a group of children be as brave as the people of the Capitol?"

"Simple. What you call our "barbaric lifestyles" has made us strong. Even though I have never set foot in my district's training academy, I have had to train in case this opportunity presented itself. As well as the other Careers, I am sure. As you watched the reapings, you saw twenty-four children walk forward. Sure, most of us knew we were walking to our death. And some of us even put ourselves forward for the sake of the people we love. And then we have you. You Capitol people have had everything pressed into the palms of your hands. Have relied on the districts to give you everything you need. You are cowards. You don't know what it's like to work. You have never had to work a day in your lives. Without us, you are nothing."

All three members of my prep team glower at me. They all look shocked, surprised and angry. But they can't deny me. What I have said is true, and they know it.

The woman's eyes narrow and darken. "How dare you insult the Capitol, you insolent child," she spits.

"You can talk down at me as much as you want. But it will take more than a bunch of cowards to break me."

And without permission, I turn away from my prep team and stalk out of the room. I walk down hallways without any intention of going to a certain place. I am aware I am being followed, but I don't turn around to find out who it is. Finally, I find a storage room. I open the room, step into the warm, dark closet and lock the door. I curl up in the corner and relax. I am alone, for the first time since I have arrived here.

And if anyone wants to find me, they will.

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 129 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 111 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 105 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 101 points**

**CalliLily – 88 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Mega Walrus – 63 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**loverman22 – 46 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**Ok, so I will start on Remake Centre Pt2 very soon. Just a reminder to vote for tributes. **

**Some things I need to straighten out with the Sponsor's Guide.**

**Your training score points will be issued according to how involved you've been with the story as well as how good your tribute is all-round (meaning personality, how they fit in with the story, how easy they are to write..)**

**On the guide, there is also points issued if your tribute is popular with the Capitol. I will be giving those points to the authors who submitted the top three most popular tributes according to the poll on my profile page. The poll will close once I submit the bloodbath chapter.**

**You will also get points according to the number of kills your tribute(s) gets. This will also be given on the account of your involvement in the story. The points given based on how many tributes there are in your alliance, that depends on you. Once the training chapters start, you can PM me any tribute you want me to form allies between. That will all be worked out before the Games begin.**

**You can start using your points from Night 1 of the Games. All requests for gifts HAVE TO be sent to me via PM (you can also send a mentor's note or something like that). The totals for each item in the store will go up 5 points every week (as in every 7 days in the Games, not every week outside the story).**

**For more ways to earn points, check the sponsor's guide near the bottom of my profile page.**

**Thanks for reading, guys :)**


	18. Remake Centre Pt2: Hunter and Cyber

**Hello, guys! Here's part two of the Remake Centre. **

**I was planning on updating on my birthday (6th December) but didn't get around to it :( would have been nice. But I have been working my butt off to finish this chapter! Oh, and there are over 100 reviews on this story! You guys are amazing, thank you so much!**

**Here's Hunter and Cyber, getting ready for the tribute parade. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Hunter Petrelli, District 4**_

After having about five layers of my skin scrubbed off, I sit on the metal table and watch my prep team leave. I never talked to them, but I listened to their conversations. They were the most vain, self-conceited people I have ever met.

I look into a mirror propped up near a wall. I still look the same. My pale skin looks flawless now, and scrubbed clean. My caramel-brown hair shines, swept up onto my head in a small swirl. I cross my thin blue robe over my body, trying to block out the cold metal under my body and the cold spirit of this room completely. But it doesn't work. My skin remains dotted with goosebumps.

The door clicks open, and I look up to see a woman walk in. Her skin looks as pale as snow. And she wears an ash-black pant suit. Her hair is as black as an oil slick and swept back into a loose updo. But the most startling thing about her is her eyes. Narrow, the same shade of grey as mine. And rimmed with black makeup, the same shade as her lipstick. This woman looks dark, mysterious. Far away from the bright colour of the Capitol.

She walks forward and stops in front of me. Her hand reaches out and strokes my face, her black nails lightly grazing my cheek.

"So I did get a beauty this year," she murmurs. "I didn't believe my prep team when they told me, but you are quite the pretty boy indeed, Hunter. "

I fight to keep my gaze level with hers. She did compliment me, but the way she said it, it sounded like an insult.

She whips her hand away from my face and I exhale sharply. I didn't realise I had been holding my breath that whole time. "Come along then," she says. "We've got matters to discuss."

Her heels clack against the hard floor as she struts back to the door. I follow, not so far behind. We walk through some more corridors, until we come to a dimly lit room. Across the room is a huge window, showing panoramic views of the Capitol city.

She leads me to a small table and two small, couch-like chairs. She presses a red button on the table top and up slides our food. Two dishes that look like a glossy sort of grain with small bits of meat and vegetables. Next to that sits some bread, somehow yellow and dotted with green. Some strawberries sit to the side, dipped in chocolate.

I sit there, googly-eyed, staring at the feast set before me. The woman laughs. "Eat up, my boy! You'll need it," she giggles. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Myra, your stylist."

She reaches out a black-nailed pale hand for me to shake, grinning. I shake it firmly, whilst being slightly confused.

She starts to eat the meal she calls 'risotto', dipping the bread into it occasionally. I take her lead. The rice dish tastes delicious, and the bread is slightly strong. Myra says it's because of the garlic butter. The whole feast is just exceptional.

Whilst eating, I notice Myra staring at me over the rim of her bowl. I brush it off, but after a while it begins to get a little unnerving. After pouring myself a glass of water, I look back and she's still staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask Myra warily.

Her eyes narrow at me sceptically. "Just trying to figure out what angle to pull with you. You seem like a nice enough kid, handsome too."

I smile inwardly. I'm not really used to compliments, especially from a woman I just met. Even with her dark appearance, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met.

"You're from the fishing district, so that gives you a great advantage."

I'm confused for a moment. "And what is that?"

"Your chariot costume. You can show off as much skin and people will still accept it."

I chuckle. "Good point. Just…please don't send me out there naked with only a starfish to cover my privates."

"I'm not that stupid!" she laughs. "Have a little faith!"

I smile over my drink. She smiles back. "You must have thought I was dull and dark, didn't you?" she asks.

I blush. "Yes. And I was wrong, very wrong."

"Don't worry," she says. Her fork goes clattering to her plate. "Everyone usually thinks so. Though what matters most is that they change their mind about me."

* * *

_**Cyber Farrow, District 3**_

I stand in front of a huge mirror as my stylist, Drea, dresses me in my chariot outfit.

Since I'm from District 3, the technology district, I expected to see a lot of silver. And I did. Only not in the way I expected.

I currently stand dressed in some pants and a silver button shirt. The pants have a little bit of a silver sheen on them, but not too glittery or shiny. Which is kind of relieving, I guess.

She comes in front of me and fastens a bow tie around my neck. As she steps away, it looks the same shade of silver as the pants. The shirt, which is matte silver, looks dull compared to the pants. But there's something different about the bow tie. It looks slightly…different in a way that I can't put my finger on.

The last thing she puts on me is a blazer jacket. As she steps around me to do my hair, I notice that the piping on the blazer looks like the bow tie. I wonder if it's supposed to look like this. And I'm still trying to figure out how my outfit is supposed to represent technology.

Drea combs my hair off to one side, making it slick and shiny with gel. She then sprays it with a glittery silver powder, making it look like the material on my blazer and pants. Whilst she's doing that, I put on the shoes she gave me. Smart black lace up shoes, like the ones I used to wear at school.

Stepping back, she smiles a proud grin. "There! You look like a total gentleman!"

I gaze at myself in the mirror, looking for any signs of technology. The only one I can see is my district seal on the belt buckle. Three tall buildings with a set of three gears underneath.

"I love the outfit, Drea. But how does this represent technology?" I ask her.

Her grin gets wider. "Ah, but that's what I haven't shown you yet! Surprises, darling, surprises! Come with me, we have to meet Delphix and you're district partner, Byte, so we can check out your outfits and see how they look."

She takes my hand and leads me out of the room and down the corridor. We enter the room that holds Byte and her stylist. She looks quite stunning, in a long sleeve silver evening gown that matches my suit. Her dress is backless, with only a chain of dull silver holding the shoulder sleeves. Dull silver beads adorn the neckline of her dress like pearls. Her shiny black hair is sprayed with silver powder and looks sleek.

Drea leads me next to Byte and we stand side by side in front of the mirror. Drea and Delphix stand behind us.

"Now, for the surprise," says Drea. "There are buttons on both of your outfits you need to push. Byte, yours is at the bottom of the backless part, just before the skirt. It's on the inside. Cyber, yours is near the small of your back, where your belt is."

Both of us reach for our buttons. I find mine, and so does Byte.

"Found yours?" she says.

I nod. "Yeah. On the count of three. One…"

She smiles. "Two…"

"Three!"

I push my button and so does Byte. All of a sudden, my outfit lights up in a blaze. The piping on the collar and cuffs of my blazer, my bow tie and even my shoes light up with shiny silver light. I look over at Byte, and the beads on her dress are alight, along with the chain of silver on her back.

I look back into the mirror at my reflection in amazement. Now I can't help but think about my brother, Micro. He would have adored this. He used to work in his bedroom for tireless hours making projects that used light. He made a sign out of neon for his bedroom. He loved light, and all the joy and happiness it brought. Looking at myself, thinking of the brother that would have stood here instead of me, tears spring to my eyes. I wipe them away before they can escape.

"Now, that's what I call technology! Took hours of hard work, but it was totally worth it!" says Delphix. "But the outfits run on a power pack, so you might want to switch them off until you ride out on your chariots."

I reach back behind and press the button on my belt again. And all the shining light suddenly disappears, as if I had blown out a single candle.

"Well, we're all set! Time to go and load you guys onto your chariots so we can see you guys shine in the night!" squeals Drea. She curls an arm around my shoulders and herds me out of the room, Byte, and Delphix not much behind.

I twitch nervously, but not enough for Drea to see. Hopefully I look good enough so these Capitol people like me and would hopefully keep me alive.

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 124 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 111 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 105 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 96 points**

**CalliLily – 88 points**

**iloverueforever – 70 points**

**Mega Walrus – 63 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**loverman22 – 46 points**

**Wisteria22 – 43 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter, TRIBUTE PARADE! So excited to write that one!**

**So, for all you guys that gave me ideas for your outfits, I have done the best that I can to make a costume out of it. Though I did change some of the descriptions. **

**I have already started thinking about the Games and what might happen. And let me tell you, I have a lot in store for your tributes. This story is sure to get exciting, so stay tuned!**

**If you haven't voted on the poll up on my profile, vote now! If I don't update before Christmas, then I wish all you lovely people a Merry Christmas. Though I hope to post the tribute parade up on Christmas Day (or Christmas Eve for all you Americans, since I'm a day ahead of you...I think), just as a little Christmas present to you all for being the amazing people you are! ;)**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	19. Tribute Parade

**Yes, everyone I have stayed true to my word. It is Christmas Day here in Australia, so here is the next update :)**

**Finally, we have the tributes parade. I have had lots of fun writing this! I practically had to act as stylist for all the districts, which was fun. If you provided me with a preferance for your chariot costume and it's nothing like you said, then I'm sorry. But I think you're going to like a lot of the costumes! I have written some pretty long descriptions of the costumes, so I hope you like that. My standout favourites are the costumes from Districts 1, 3, 4, 7, 8 and 12. Make sure to review your favourites! **

**With how I've written it here, you have to pretend that the entire chapter is dialogue from the host. It would have been kind of weird putting speech marks everywhere. **

**You will notice that I use the phrase "old world" in this chapter a lot. By saying that, I am referring to the world how it was before Panem. So practically, I'm referring to the world as it is now. **

**Another thing, I seriously have to thank you all for the awesome reviews and feedback you've been giving me lately. I really appreciate it. Seriously. It is my absolute pleasure to be able to write for you all, and I enjoy it. You all are amazing people, and I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it (...sorry if that didn't make any sense whatsoever).**

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Helena Stacey, Capitol Reporter**_

Welcome one, welcome all to tonight's broadcast of the tribute parade for the 35th Annual Hunger Games! I am your host, Helena Stacey, and I will be taking you through tonight's events as all twenty four tributes ride down the Tribute's Avenue in the glorious Capitol city!

We sure do have quite an interesting field of tributes this year. From feisty Careers to brave volunteers, I'm sure one tribute will take your fancy. With only a matter of days before the start of this year's Hunger Games, it is time for all you Capitolites to find a favourite and put your money behind them. And doesn't it just give you the shivers to know that this year's victor is among the tributes here tonight? How exciting!

The music for the Chariot procession is just starting now, which means the tributes are seconds away from being seen!

The doors are opening. And here come the fabulous pair from District 1, Chanel Mallory and Lux Johnstone!

Both of them look absolutely _marvellous _in bedazzled purple velvet! Miss Chanel is a wonderful sight, in a full-length dress made entirely out of purple velvet, with long sleeves and a high neckline. The top of the dress near the collar as well as the end of her sleeves are tastefully adorned with glistening jewels. Her hair, I must say, looks amazing! Hanging straight down her back in a brown waterfall. And atop her head sits a flat panel of jewels, setting off her entire look. Lux looks regal and fabulous in a purple velvet vest with jewels crusting the shoulders. Other than that, he wears a black shirt and pants. Both tributes are working the crowd with ease, and both are _sure _to be promising tributes in the Games!

Now following behind are the lethal District 2 tributes, Brooke Allen and Dante Alexander!

Both are wearing tunics, showing off their district's industry, masonry. Brooke pulls off her tunic quite well. The tunics are sheer gold material, with brick patterns along the hem and the high collar of the outfit. Both tunics end around the mid-thigh area. With the tunics being quite sheer, Brooke wears a brick-patterned bandeau and shorts. It is easy to see from both these outfits, that both tributes have amazing bodies from their years of hard training. Brooke's hair sits atop her head, a pair of chopsticks stuck through it. Dante looks rather uncomfortable in his outfit. The only thing underneath his outfit is a rather small and tight pair of shorts. The stylists from this district have pulled off Brooke's outfit quite well, but I'm not so sure about Dante. But both Brooke and Dante seem very pleased to be here tonight.

And now, we have the young pair from District 3, Byte Kinnspoint and Cyber Farrow!

Both look absolutely dazzling tonight, decked out in some fine evening wear with a twist! Both the tributes outfits are adorned with shiny silver lights, projecting their technological roots quite creatively. Byte looks absolutely wonderful in a full-length matte silver backless dress, her shiny black hair shimmering with silver powder. And Cyber looks like an absolute gentleman, in a matte silver suit with a lit-up bow tie! So adorable. Although both tributes are shy, the Capitol are absolutely loving them!

Bringing us the bounty of the sea from District 4, here come Serenitee Seeker and Hunter Petrelli!

It seems we have the king and queen of the sea present with us tonight! Serenitee is captivating the audience with her mermaid-like appearance. She wears a scale-like sequinned skirt, hugging her long legs like a mermaid's tail. A sea-green bandeau covers her chest, showing off her pale skin. Glittery green scales are scattered across her bare skin. And her fiery red hair is held back with a large blue, pearly crown. Hunter looks jaw-dropping, a lot of his skin exposed to the Capitol night air. Tied around his waist is what looks like a brown fish net, decorated with orange starfish and shiny white pearls. Like Serenitee, glittery green scales swirl down his arms and legs. He wears the same pearly crown on his head. And in his right hand he holds a golden trident. Both tributes look amazing tonight, and both seem pleased to be here.

Next to emerge from the Remake Centre is District 5's Adel Leveque and Spark Willers!

Both tributes look simply _electrifying_! Adel is wearing a short, glittery red and gold dress with matching boots. Her hair is held back with a headband that seems to be zapping with electricity. Spark looks smart in a black button-up shirt with some glittery red and gold shoulder treatment. Their daring costumes are catching the eyes of the audience quite well. Both tributes complement each other quite well, as they wave to the gawking Capitol people.

And next up, keeping our city moving from District 6 is Zyna Kringe and Galaxy Million!

Both look to be dressed in matching grey jumpsuits with some black and white checkered trim across the wrists, collar and pockets. The costumes look to have gained some inspiration from the old world's love of motorcar racing, which ties in with District 6's industry, transportation. Pretty smart move from their stylists! Zyna looks so captivating! Her long blonde hair is scraped up into a sleek high ponytail, showing off her soft facial features. I can already see her gaining a few sponsors! Her district partner seems to be handling himself quite well, after the way he was reaped. Poor young soul. His dark skin and dreadlocked hair, whilst not being a normal appearance for a District 6 citizen, seems to be catching the attention of the women in the crowd. I can see both going far in this year's Games!

Not far behind them comes District 7's Catkin Breese and Moss Bright!

I do believe this might be one of District 7's best chariot costumes yet! Catkin wears a strapless floor-length brown gown with small, leaf-like shapes along her chest. Drawn along her arms are what look to be dark swirling vines with a scattering of green leaves. And her long brown hair is woven with green leaf charms. Absolutely wonderful! Her district partner, Moss, looks equally interesting. He is wearing a brown vest with no shirt underneath, exposing his bare skin. His loose trousers reach just underneath his knees. And he has the same swirling vines across his skin and leaf charms adorning his curly brown hair. The Capitol seems to be loving this change in scene from the District 7 stylists, as they have been dressed as axes for the past ten years!

Next from District 8 we have the lovely Elise Victorien Rochefort and Alistair Felton!

It appears we have some Asian influences from the old world! Both tributes emerge into the night in flowing, colourful kimono-like robes of silky fabric to represent textiles. Swirling in a variety of colours and patterns, this outfit is a sure eye-catcher! Holding both the robes in place is a thick black belt. And underneath, it seems like they're both wearing plain black unitards. Elise looks lethal and dangerous, her sleek blonde hair held into a bun with two colourful chopsticks. Elise, if you remember, was one of the few brave volunteers we had this year. She's a sure beauty, and I can see her pulling in a few sponsors herself. Her district partner, Alistair, doesn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed. But with his black hair, glasses and green eyes, girls will be sure to swoon over him. Both are working the Capitol crowd with ease.

Emerging in a gold blaze, here come District 9's Kitty Feldspare and Bonus Erwin!

Wow! And these tributes are sparkling and glittering, it would be hard to keep your eyes off them! Both seem to be dressed in simple robes of gold, looking like Greek gods! And how could you miss Kitty's fiery red hair. Take note, Capitol fashionistas! Red is the hair colour this season! And both tributes are adorned in fine golden jewellery, crafted to look like stalks of grain. Simply marvellous! Both tributes look quite popular this year. And I see some hand holding, looks like the tributes are quite close, hey? Both seem a little shy, but they start to open up to the cheering crowd.

Yee-haw! Riding down the avenue right now is District 10's Bryn Scott and Critter Jaker!

Both coming from the livestock district are dressed as a classic cowboy and cowgirl. All simple straw hats, red plaid and blue denim with brown boots. Young Bryn is decked out in a tied plaid shirt, chic high-waisted denim shorts, chunky brown boots and a straw cowboy hat to complete her look. Critter looks similar, except he's wearing jeans and a belt buckle with what looks like their seal on it. And he's waving what looks like a lasso above his head. Nice! Bryn, being another of our volunteers stepping forward for her sister, looks brave and strong enough to give it a go. Maybe she could have a chance at becoming our youngest victor! We'll just have to wait and see!

Coming from the lush orchards of Panem is District 11's Katana Lynx and Timothy Cultivar!

And what a fine pair we have here! They both come out dressed in what looks like to be the working outfit of our harvesters. Katana manages to pull off her overalls, which end in shorts. She wears a pale blue shirt, and has berries woven through her hair. Her partner, Timothy, has full overalls, the same pale shirt and a scattering of berries across his thick, dark brown hair. It seems that Katana doesn't look like your average District 11 tribute, with her tanned skin and violet eyes. But both tributes look strong and promising. And they both seem very confident with the Capitol crowd.

And last, but definitely not least, rounding up our field from District 12 we have Lily Harper and Chase Keynes!

And both look _dangerous _here tonight! Both are clothed in black with lit up head-light helmets. Young Lily is dressed in what looks like a black sleeveless turtleneck playsuit garment, with thigh-high black lace-up boots. Her makeup looks dark and dramatic, with black eye shadow and lipstick. And next to her, her district partner is again wearing a sleeveless turtleneck sort of outfit that ends in tight trousers with chunky black boots. The outfit shows his well-muscled arms to his advantage, already earning him some looks from the sponsors. Chase is also one of the volunteers from our outer districts, so it will be interesting to see what he will pull off in the arena.

All twelve chariots ride down the avenue, holding this year's twenty four tributes. All are now blowing kisses, waving, smiling and catching roses. It is such a wonderful sight to see all these tributes enjoying this night here, together. And the Capitol people are just loving it!

Finally, all the chariots are pulling up in front of President Julius, as he steps forward to say his address. He welcomes all the tributes to the Capitol, thanks them for their extreme courage and wishes them the best of luck in the Games. I reckon this President is one of our best speakers yet.

All the tributes take their final waves and glances at the crowd before disappearing through the doors of the Training Centre.

Well, ladies and gentlemen, I think we can all agree that those costumes looked fabulous! What an exciting Tribute Parade! That is all for tonight. Training for the tributes will start tomorrow. Remember to tune in for the tribute interviews taking place in three days. I am your host, Helena Stacey, good night.

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 134 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 111 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 110 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 106 points**

**CalliLily – 88 points**

**Mega Walrus – 68 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**loverman22 – 51 points**

**Wisteria22 – 48 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**ilovedoodle – 15 points**

**So I hope you liked that! That's my special Christmas present to you all.**

**I'll start writing training day 1 soon, which I am excited to write about! If you have any questions about what I had written about the costumes, like you didn't know what a certain outfit was or how it was linked to a certain district's industry, feel free to include it in your review or PM me if you like. **

**I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas. I just opened my presents this morning and I got two bags of lollies, some perfume, pyjamas and a new phone! I hope you guys get some awesome presents and have a great day. If you're American, then Merry Christmas for tomorrow :D. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you have a good day anyway :D**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	20. Training Day 1: Beginnings

**Here's the next update!**

**This is probably one of the longest updates I have ever done! Over 4,000 words without the author's notes. **

**I thought writing training was gonna be seriously hard after my previous experience. On another story, it took me almost a whole month to write the first day of training. But this whole chapter only took me a matter of days.**

**So basically, this chapter is the POV of four characters during their first day of training. Though one character will have two POV's. You'll see why later ;)**

**This chapter has more of a focus on the Career tributes, except for the first POV. I thought it would be a little more interesting to start with something as mysterious as how the Careers think and work. Just a reminder guys, not every pairing here will turn into a romantic couple. I aint a matchmaker, here :p**

**Anyway, here's Day 1 of training in the POV of Bryn, Brooke, Hunter and Dante. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Bryn Scott, District 10**_

I'm running fast, trying to escape the peacekeepers sent after me. I was caught. Doesn't happen often, but it did. I was caught trying to steal more bread to feed my family.

The peacekeepers rage after me as I sprint through the paddocks and the meadows towards my shack of a house. And as soon as my house is in sight, a loud noise erupts through the air and the house explodes into flames.

I stop in my tracks, paralysed. And the peacekeepers bash into me, sending me towards the ground. Only, I don't fall to the ground, but I fall into darkness.

I scream.

xXx

I wake up in my room in the Capitol, writhing and screaming in my sheets. I move so much that I fall off my bed and onto the cold shiny floor. My district partner, Critter, bursts through the door and kneels beside me on the floor. He wraps me in his arms and I start weeping.

Critter tries to calm me down. He rocks me back and forth, wiping my hair back like Marcellin used to do when I was upset. "Calm down, Bryn," he whispers. "Calm down, it was only a dream. It wasn't real."

I gasp and shudder. "But it felt real. It felt _so _real-"

"It's not. Whatever you were dreaming about, it wasn't real," he says.

Critter keeps rocking me back and forth until I stop crying and the tears leave dried tracks on my face. Then he finally helps me off the floor and lets me go. I thank him, then look down at his clothes. He's wearing a black t-shirt and pants, with red and grey stripes along the shirt and side of the pants. On his sleeves is the number 10.

"What are you wearing that for?" I ask him.

He looks down at his clothes. "Oh…yeah. Um, we leave for training in about five minutes."

"Oh, crap!" I yell. I completely forgot about training. Combine that with the fact that I slept in, and I'm pretty screwed. "Um, I need to get ready. Meet me at the elevator, I won't be too long."

I don't need to say much more. Critter dashes out of the room, leaving me to run around the room frantically. I find my training clothes on the nearby dresser, so I strip my pyjamas off and pull on the tight black shirt and pants. I pull on black socks and brown boots, then run to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. Pinning my short blonde hair back with silver barrettes, I sprint out of the room and to the elevator where Critter and James are waiting.

Critter chucks me a roll with eggs and bacon on it. I shoot him a grateful look as I wolf it down in large mouthfuls. James looks at me with an amused expression on his face as I finish my breakfast. He whips out a napkin for me to wipe my mouth with.

"Training starts at ten. And as it is, you guys are late," James says as the elevator doors open. He pushes us inside. "Good luck, train hard and don't draw attention to yourselves."

I catch my breath as the elevator hurtles towards the ground. The training gym is just below ground floor. All the way, Critter keep staring at me from the corner of his eye. But when I turn to look at him, his gaze shoots towards the elevator door.

As the doors open on the training floor, my stomach drops. Twenty-two other tributes turn towards where we stand, as well as the head trainer. They all stand in the centre of the gym in a semicircle. And the head trainer looks pretty pissed.

"Glad of you to finally join us, District 10," he taunts. Some of the Career tributes smirk at us. Both Critter and I blush then run to join the rest of the group as he finishes explaining the rules.

It turns out we didn't miss much. The head trainer babbles on about the rest of the rules. He says fighting with other tributes is forbidden, and that there are other trainers for us to practice on if we need to. He then goes through the many weapon and skill stations. I look around the room. There are camouflage sections, and piles of twigs ready to be set on fire. Near where we're standing, there are obstacle courses and climbing nets. Silver knives, shiny swords and bows of every material are perched on racks and on walls. Axes, maces, tridents, staffs, every weapon imaginable. There are targets and dummies too. The most chilling thing about them is that they are shaped like humans, with target points over the head and chest. It reminds me why I am truly here.

I'm training to kill.

The trainer blows his whistle, and tributes break away from the group. I see a blonde girl, the girl from District 2, pick up a knife. She trains it on a target and throws it, her arm whipping forward. It lands right in the centre of the target on the chest.

I am so engrossed in the girl's knife throwing that I don't notice the person behind me. A hand comes down on the back of my collar, hard, and I'm dragged towards a large stone pillar. When I am slammed against the stone, I see the person, his ice blue eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

I am gasping for breath, in complete shock as I realize he has me hanging off the ground by my collar. Trainers and peacekeepers run towards us, shouting at the boy to let me go. My eyes finally tear themselves away from his face and I see the number 12 blazing grey on his sleeve.

Just before a peacekeeper reaches us, the boy's grip on me loosens and I fall hard onto the stone floor. And the District 12 boy saunters away as if nothing happened, trainers following him.

I am struggling to make sense of things. How could a boy who doesn't even know me hate me that much?

My mind flashes back to a certain memory. I am twelve years old, watching the Games on the huge screen in the Town Square. A blonde girl is sleeping on the dirty ground with her district partner when a knife is plunged into her back. Then James comes into view, with Daisy's sister Rita. They both kill the male with ease. Then James plunges his still-bloody spear through Rita's head and is declared victor.

I am confused as to why I thought of that certain memory until I connect the dots. Both that blonde girl and her partner were both from District 12. They were in the final four of the 33rd Hunger Games. And James killed them. I remember the glaring, burning hatred in that boy's eyes, and my heart fills with dread.

There's only one conclusion.

He _knew _them.

* * *

_**Brooke Allen, District 2**_

I spend a lot of time at the knife-throwing section, flinging knife after knife at multiple targets and hitting them dead on. Any other tributes there turn to gawk at me and my talent. I return their wide stares with a cocky smirk of my own.

But the weird thing is I can't find Dante anywhere. After we were dismissed by the head trainer, I saw him go off to either the sword or mace section, I can't remember. But after that, nothing. He hasn't come up to me or spoken to me since we left our floor of the Training Centre.

And we're supposed to be fabricating a romance, for crying out loud.

Rage courses through my veins. I get so mad that the next knife I throw misses and almost hits the boy from 7 at the axes station. Why can't this dude just work with me?! It isn't that damn difficult. I mean, I _am _beautiful. Long, honey blonde hair, blue eyes, hot body. He would be stupid not to go for me! Why am I letting this affect me anyway? I have never been this affected over some stupid boy, so why now when it really, truly matters?

I realize that people have turned to stare at me. The trainer has a puzzled look on his face and the boy I almost hit is staring at me with wide eyes. I yell in frustration and stomp away from the station.

I somehow find myself at the sword station, which is completely absurd because the sword is possibly my worst weapon. Too heavy and too hard to manipulate for me. But it doesn't matter. I am mad as hell and I need to take out my anger on something.

I grab the smallest sword I can find and go to a cluster of dummies. Then I start swinging the thing like hell, taking an arm off here, a head off there. My arm starts to ache from holding the sword, which is still heavy for its size. Then, mid-swing, my hand loses its grip on the sword and the cold metal slices a large gash in my forearm.

I scream, loud. Every head in the gym swivels in my direction, every eye trained on me. Everyone goes silent and watches me as I crumble to the ground, sobbing through gritted teeth. I am crying. This is embarrassing! I am in the Capitol, training for the Hunger Games and I'm crying over a gash in my arm. I scream again, this time at myself for being so damn _weak._ Then, thankfully, my head goes foggy and I black out from the blood pulsing out of my wound.

I come to in a bright white room, lying on a cold metal table. My head feels heavy as I try to lift it off the table. I look to my injured arm, and sure enough, it is wrapped up in a clean white bandage from my hand to my elbow.

A nurse clothed in white bustles into the room. He walks quickly towards the bed and lifts up my arm, undoing the bandages. An angry red line runs from the bottom of my wrist to just beneath my elbow, done up with neat stitches. I wince. Was it really that bad?

The nurse is examining my arm with narrowed eyes. "You suffered a pretty painful cut. It ran deep, but not too much. And you lost a little blood."

"I don't remember much. Just the blood, that's all," I say, still a little woozy.

"Hm." The nurse searches my face. "Maybe you should go back to your floor. Rest this out, and get back to training tomorrow."

"No." Adrenaline charges my muscles, and my injury is instantly forgotten. "I have to get back to training now. You don't understand. Aren't there any drugs you can give me?"

The nurse chuckles. "Ok, you can go back. Just take these pills and I'll let you go. You're just underneath the gym, so go to the elevator and press the button to take you to the gym."

I quickly choke down the pills and thank the nurse. "Just be careful, Miss Brooke," he warns.

I run towards the lift and press the button to take me back up to the gym. Once I get there, I decide to go over to the survival skills station, not wanting to strain my stitches too much. The last time that happened, the stitches snapped and my flesh literally split in half. It was such a disgusting experience that I vomited in the face of a dummy at training.

As I try tying various knots I had learnt back in District 2, I finally see him. Dante, at the spears section. And he's not alone. He's chatting it up with the girl from District 11. The girl with tanned skin, long black hair and purple eyes. I mean, seriously? Who has _purple _eyes. I thought the people from District 11 were all dark-skinned, gold-eyed people.

But that's not what really infuriates me about her. It's the fact that they looked happy together. Dante is supposed to be with _me, _not her! We're supposed to be together to get sponsors. But he seems too caught under her spell, so that whole plan is out of play. Stupid boys and their stupid desires.

I turn my attention back to my thick length of rope, but I still keep watch of them. The girl looks strong. Still curvy, even though she comes from one of the poorest districts in Panem. And whenever her back is turned, I see the way Dante looks at her. That sort of dazed look, like he had woken up hung-over after the best night of his life. Like she's the centre of the universe and no one else exists. I remember the way boys used to look at me back home, but none of them ever looked at me the way Dante is looking at her.

I snap out of it. This is crazy. I am spying on my district partner's blooming romance when I should be concentrating on getting my act together.

I spend only a couple more minutes at the knot tying section of the survival skills station, then I go and start making fires. When I finally manage to ignite a flame using flint stone, all the tributes are called to lunch. I rush over to follow the other tributes to the cafeteria, my stomach growling.

I quickly grab a few food items. Some bread rolls, cold meats, cheese and fruits. After grabbing a bottle of water, I walk over to where the Careers have claimed a spot. Almost all of them already sit at the table. Lux, the charmer from District 1. Chanel, his stupidly brave and assertive district partner. And the District 4 tributes, red-headed Serenitee and pretty boy Hunter. I take my place next to Lux when Dante walks forward, that purple-eyed freak trailing behind him.

"Who's this? You don't belong here, 11," says Lux.

She stands her ground and clears her throat. "My name's Katana. And I believe I have very much to offer you, if you'd let me join with the Careers."

* * *

_**Hunter Petrelli, District 4**_

The first half of training was pretty uneventful. All I did was throw tridents at targets. That's pretty much it. And I had practically stuck with Serenitee the whole time. I was never much of a fisherman back at District 4, so I had never really had much experience with the weapon. I've worked more with a sledgehammer, but I still picked up the rhythm quickly.

Lunch was more interesting. We both went to sit with Lux and Chanel, the District 1 tributes. Then Brooke, the District 2 female joined us until her district partner and the girl from 11 showed up. It was weird. Tributes from the outer districts don't join with the Careers, we usually invite them. And it seemed like Dante and Katana had already gotten pretty close.

And Brooke seems really pissed off about it. I think it was clear that she wanted to form some sort of romance with Dante to gain sponsors. But it looked like more than that. Maybe she actually _liked _him. Which is pretty crazy. I remember her from the reapings, the beautiful, you-wish-you-were-me type. Radiating confidence from every pore on her body. If Brooke can get herself together, then she may be a formidable opponent.

Now, I wait in line at the gauntlet obstacle course. It's practically a series of platforms set at varying heights. Tributes have to run across it whilst trying to dodge the batons being swung at them by trainers, aiming for a quick time. You run up a first set of platforms, stop at a veranda-type place, them come back the same way on another set of platforms. A small tribute, the boy from 3, is currently in the middle of his run. He manages to hop across the platforms and duck under the batons with ease, completing his run in an impressive forty five seconds.

I watch three other tributes hurtle across the course until it's my turn to go. Hopping up the first two platforms, I quickly gain momentum and hop over the first swing of the baton. I swiftly land on my feet, duck the next swing and hop over to the stopping point, completing my first run. I wait for a few seconds before running through the course again. This time, a baton catches me on the ankle, but I manage to recover quickly and finish the run in thirty six seconds.

I join the back of the line, still huffing from the run. A few of the Careers turn to give me nods of approval. Then I turn and watch Serenitee complete her run.

She does fine in the first leg of the course, hopping over the batons and across the platforms. Thought she's not as swift as most, but her undeniable speed somehow makes up for that. In the second part, she manages to hop over two platforms until a baton smashes into her foot, knocking her off balance. She tries continuing her run until another baton smashes into the back of her knee, making her legs buckle. She loses her balance completely and falls off her platform, landing heavily on the stone floor.

She lands on her back, her head colliding with the floor. The District 1 male starts laughing and making fun of her. The rest of the tributes in the line just watch her as she lies on the ground, wincing. Her eyes dart around, looking in all directions, but no one runs forward to help her. This is ridiculous. Even though we're all here to fight each other, can't someone show a little compassion?

I'm the one to run forward. I kneel beside her and help her off the ground. Looking at her, I can see her eyes are brimming with tears she's trying hard to keep back. I'm not sure whether it's from the pain of her fall or the fact that she fell, embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

"I've made a fool of myself, haven't I?" she whispers.

"No, not at all. Are you hurt?"

She winces. "Just…my head. It aches."

We start walking. "Come on, let's go to a different station," I say, and she smiles gratefully.

As we walk by, Lux turns to smirk at us. "Ooh, look who has a girlfriend!" he squeals.

"Shut it, Luke," I snap.

He huffs. "It's Lux."

"I don't care."

As we walk away from the station, I feel Serenitee begin to slow down her steps until she stops completely. "Hunter?"

I turn around to see what's going on, and she falls against me, knocked out cold. She's about to hit the floor again, so I gather her up in my arms like a fishing net and carry her. Now that Serenitee is oblivious to the world and no one's willing to take care of her, I walk towards the lift, press the number 4 and go back to our floor of the Training Centre.

* * *

_**Dante Alexander, District 2**_

As I talk to Katana, I realise she's the strongest, bravest, most beautiful girl I have ever met.

And I find this strange, because District 2 is full of strong, brave, beautiful girls. Yet not one of them has ever gotten my attention. I mean, they're all the same. Look at Brooke, for example. She's probably one of your stereotype, cliché Career tribute girls. Overly perfect in every way, sweet, sarcastic and lethal. God knows how many of those girls I encountered during my time at the training academy. Sometimes, they dumb themselves down just to get guys. Kris, my best friend, once encountered this girl who claimed she didn't know how to spell her own name. Yet she was able to throw an axe with the force of a grizzly bear.

But somehow, Katana is different to any other girl I have ever met. She's smart, funny, witty and she's just her true self. She's genuine, and it's kind of like a breath of fresh air from the people I have had to live with my whole life.

And the best thing? It actually seems like she's interested in what I have to say. Which is more than I can say for my father, who hates me for reasons I don't know. Or even Brooke, who was only interested in me for the sake of gaining sponsors. In this game of lies and deceit, it seems like there is someone who is willing to tell the truth.

But the worst thing? I think I am in danger of falling in love with her.

Which is really bad. I mean, she's a good person and everything, and I only wish we met each other in circumstances other than the one we've been forced into. Because it may come to a time where I will have to kill her. And trust me, that is the last thing I want to do. If it came to it, I don't think I would be able to lodge a sword through her heart and watch her bright violet eyes go dead as she falls.

This is catastrophic. It has only been a matter of hours and already, a person I didn't even know two days ago is fast becoming one of the most important people in my life. I swore to myself I wouldn't let this happen. I told myself I couldn't fall in love here, because love made you weak. Love destroyed you from the inside out.

And now, as training ends and all the tributes head back to their own floors, I watch her walk away from me. Her long black hair swishing as she walks. She walked in a way that told everyone she was sure of herself but wasn't one to boast.

I knew I was falling. Falling fast and hard for this girl I had only just met. And somehow, it felt good.

But how could something that felt so good be so _wrong_?

* * *

_**Bryn Scott, District 10**_

As the lift doors open and Critter and I walk out, I march straight for the living room where I know James will be.

He stands up as he sees me march in. "Hey, how was training-"

I cut him off by pushing him against the wall, my forearm at his throat. He looks shocked to the system, his brown eyes wide open.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

My anger explodes out of me. "What's wrong with me? What's _wrong _with me? I'll tell you what's wrong! As soon as training started, that boy from 12 came up and smashed me against the _damn _wall!"

James still looks confused as hell, so I raise my hand and slap him across the face.

"You don't know what you have done, haven't you? You killed that pair from 12, remember? When you also killed Daisy's sister and took the crown? Yeah? Well you just might have killed that dude's girlfriend. Or his best friend. Heck, maybe you had the luck to kill both, you worthless slimeball! And now that dude's in the Games, he's after me. Critter, too. We're both doomed and it's all your fault, you jackass!"

Tears are sliding down my face as I let James go. To my surprise, he doesn't tackle me down. He just looks at me, with the most candid and surprised look I have ever seen on his face.

"Why couldn't you have just died and saved everyone the trouble?" I sob. Then I run to my room, despite both James and Critter calling my name. I slam the door, bury my face in the pillows and cry my eyes out. Even if the whole thing were televised, I wouldn't give a damn.

I'm most likely going to die, anyway, so what does it matter?

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 139 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 115 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 111 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 111 points**

**CalliLily – 93 points**

**Mega Walrus – 73 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**loverman22 – 56 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**Wisteria22 – 53 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**ilovedoodle – 15 points**

**I hope you enjoyed Day 1 of training. I hope you thought it was a little bit interesting, too.**

**So, Day 2 will come soon. Just remember to vote for tributes if you haven't already. And post your reviews and opinions too! I love reading what you guys have to say!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	21. Training Day 2: Internal Battles

**Hey guys! Just wishing you a belated Happy New Year. Still trying to get my head around the fact that it's 2013...**

**Anyway, here's Day 2 of training in the POV of Katana, Kitty, Alistair and Catkin. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Katana Lynx, District 11**_

Because it's the second day of training, we don't need another briefing like we did yesterday. So as soon as we reach the training gym, we're aloud to launch straight into training. I bid Timothy an awkward farewell before going to meet Dante.

It's kind of weird how I've managed to get so close to him in one day. I haven't been this close to anyone in my life. Well, except maybe Koda. But this isn't the same. Koda is my best friend. This is something completely foreign.

I don't know how I feel about winning either. Like, so many of these kids have something to fight for. The Careers will be fighting for their pride. Most of the other tributes would be fighting to get back to their families, their friends, maybe even a significant other left behind. But what would I fight for? Koda? He's all I have back home. I have no family, no other friends.

But at the same time, I really don't want to die. Maybe that's what I'm fighting for. My life.

On the plus side, I have managed to will my way into the Career pack. Even without my manipulative personality, I'm sure they would have asked me anyway when they saw how skilled I was with a cane knife. I used to use one to harvest sugar cane back home, so it feels like a natural extension of my arm. The good thing about the cane knife is that it isn't a popular weapon. The only other tributes that would have any experience using it are the tributes from District 9, who use cane knives to harvest grain on occasions.

Anyway, it's good for me that I got into the Careers. I'm in a safe, strong alliance. I will have enough food and supplies to sustain myself. And I can kill them all when the numbers die down. They will all be fairly easy to kill. Especially Lux. He annoys the hell out of me. I'm not too crazy about his district partner, either. The girl from 4 will probably get herself killed in some way. And Hunter, the boy, will probably die trying to save her. Those two are nothing more than a pair of dweebs.

My mind shifts to Dante. I'm going to have to kill him too. But how? It should be as easy as killing the others.

But it isn't, now. Because I have allowed myself to get too close to him. Whilst trying to worm my way into the Careers, I have stumbled across a boy who is trained, lethal and…broken? Seems like it. I swear, it seems like there are no understanding, loving people where he comes from. But then again, it _is _District 2. The district with the most victors. I can see he has more problems than he can handle. And with everything riding on him winning the Games, he doesn't deserve that. Especially with me up against him.

As I walk towards him, his bright blue eyes light up at the sight of me. He smiles as if he was a District 11 kid who had been given free dinner for the night. I can't help but smile back at him. A warm, genuine smile, that reaches my eyes and seems to light him up from the inside out. He leans in, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"I have been waiting for you," he whispers. "I couldn't have endured one more minute with Brooke."

Ah, Brooke. Dante's stuck up, sarcastic and now apparently jealous district partner. I have to admit, she will be a strong competitor in the Games. But it seems like I'm throwing her off her game, being with Dante. And that is proving to be a great advantage right now.

We both wander over to the specialist weapons area, where they keep weapons and tools that are used in some particular districts. Tridents from District 4, pitchforks from District 10, as well as some assorted weapons like hatchets and battle fans. He grabs hold of a sickle. I look among the racks of weapons until I find what I'm looking for. A cane knife. It has a handle like a sword, but the blade is wide, ending in a straight edge with a small curved hook. The weapon feels light and familiar in my hands.

"What is that?" asks Dante. "A machete?"

I shake my head. "Nope, we use these back in my district. They're called cane knives. We use them to harvest sugar cane."

He looks impressed. "Well, they look lethal."

I take my cane knife over to a cluster of dummies. I raise my arm and with one fast swing, the head comes off the dummy. A couple more swings takes off a few more limbs until finally, I bury the weapon in the shoulder of a dummy. I turn back to Dante to see him stunned, arms crossed and eyes wide with surprise.

"Impressive," he smiles. "You're definitely Career material, now."

* * *

_**Kitty Feldspare, District 9**_

I spend the morning with Bonus, training with knives. After a few hours, he looks bored.

"Do you think we should do something else?" he asks, looking a little sheepish.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was going to go throw some spears, see how good I am with them."

I hesitate a little. I cannot throw anything, let alone hit a target with it. My throwing ability is rather weak. I'm doing ok with knives, but not throwing ones. Then again, what will a knife be against the large broadsword I see the male from District 1 swinging right now? I guess my only hope right now is my speed. Yes, running is more my forte.

I look back at Bonus. "Why don't you go try out the spears. I'll go to the survival skills station for a while. We'll meet back again later."

He looks a little hesitant to leave me alone. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" I smile at him. "Go on, I'll be fine."

He flashes a shy smile in my direction, then goes towards the spears section. I turn away from him and go to the survival skills. The station isn't really that busy. The only people I see there are the small girl from District 3 and two others, the boy from 6 and the girl from 12, laughing together.

I quietly find a space and read a manual on identifying plants. I do believe it is a useful skill to have, that might save you in the Games. I mean, one bite of a poisonous plant and your cannon will fire shortly after. It would be pretty shameful if a poisonous shrub cost you your life.

Whilst I'm reading the book, the girl from 12 comes over to me.

"Hello. You seem lost, want to join us?" she asks.

I look up at her. The girl can't be no more than thirteen. She has a very sweet face, with big blue eyes and a bright smile. Her shimmering strawberry blonde hair is tied back into a ponytail. She looks welcoming enough, so I walk with her back to her bench, where the boy from 6 is.

The girl introduces herself. "I'm Lily, from District 12. This here is Galaxy, the boy from District 6."

I look over at the boy, and I remember him from his horrible fate after his reaping, being randomly pulled from the crowd and thrown onto a train bound for the Capitol. He has dark brown skin, like chocolate. His hair sticks out in little twisted dreadlocks, thin and shaggy. He has on a bright smile as he waves at me.

"And you're from District…" the boy cranes his neck to look at my sleeve "…9?"

"Yeah. My name's Kitty. Nice to meet you both."

"We noticed you were looking at the plants book," says Lily. "We thought we might help you out."

I look at them both. "You guys have prior knowledge of plants?"

"Our mothers both run the apothecaries for our respective districts," says Galaxy. "We both helped them out a lot, so yeah, we do. I'm guessing you don't?"

I shake my head. "No. All I did back in District 9 was help out with the harvest. My father worked at the processing factories. Nothing big. I wasn't part of the merchant class, after all."

"Interesting," says Lily. "I wonder what it would be like to be from a farming district."

"Fairly uninteresting. The big harvest usually comes around the Victory Tour each year. No hand is spared. And our district is fairly sizable, so a lot of grain is acquired in one harvest period," I say. "But your industry is coal, right?"

"That's right. Although we don't become miners until we're 18. But I wouldn't have, anyway. I would have inherited the apothecary, which seems a much better job. Most of the miners are from the poor side of town. And they barely even get to see daylight."

I wonder what it would be like, to not see a single ray of daylight. Being underground, mining coal, with dangerous risks at your back.

"Transportation isn't as extreme," says Galaxy. "Even though I had next to nothing to do with my industry, one of my friends' families owns a mechanical station that repairs trains. My district is basically all factories and industrial grounds. Nothing, I bet, compared to the fields back at your district."

"Yeah. Although we did have the processing factories, there were still many fields."

Lily smiles. "There was this beautiful meadow near the fence in our district. I used to go there with one of my friends and have picnics. It was beautiful. Soft grass dotted with yellow dandelions in the spring, covered in snow in the winter. But I had always wondered what it would be like to go into the woods over the fence."

I smile at both Galaxy and Lily. They are truly nice people. If they had both come from District 9, we would have sure been friends. And I never really had many friends back home. Just my father.

Lily speaks up again. "Any plans for the Games?" she asks out loud.

Galaxy shrugs. "Not really. I haven't really formulated a plan. Everything's happened so fast. I might try form an alliance, and bring Zyna too. I feel sorry for her, and I feel like I should help her out."

That's sweet of Galaxy. Lily turns her head to me. "Yeah, same with me," I say. "I'm trying to form an alliance with my district partner. He's over there, throwing spears."

I point over to where the spears station is. Lily and Galaxy both turn their heads as Bonus throws a spear and it hits the chest of the dummy. Not bullseye, but close.

"He seems skilled," nods Galaxy, looking impressed. Lily nods in agreement, smiling.

"You know what I think?" she says. "I think the three of us should form an alliance. Galaxy, you can bring Zyna and Bonus is welcome too, Kitty. I mean, we're already getting along well, the three of us."

Galaxy smiles. I dredge up a smile of my own too, because it feels like I can improve my chances in the Games by joining up with Lily and Galaxy. They seem trustworthy enough.

The siren rings out, signalling all the tributes to go to the cafeteria for lunch. I'm walking with Galaxy and Lily when Bonus jogs to catch up with me. We all go and collect our food and I'm about to walk over and sit with them when Bonus tugs on my arm, pulling me to face him.

"Who are they?" he asks, nodding towards Galaxy and Lily.

"The girl from 12 is Lily and the boy from 6 is Galaxy," I tell him. "They've formed an alliance and want us to join them."

"But how do you know we can trust them? And what skills do they have to offer?" he asks.

Bonus caught me on that part. I don't know if they're as trustworthy as I think they are. But I don't let him see my hesitation. "They're both good healers. Their mothers both ran the apothecaries back at their districts, so they have good knowledge of plants. And you can't deny that plant knowledge is valuable in the Games, right?"

Bonus looks at me with a worried look in his eyes. "I just want us to be safe, that's all."

His intent gaze on me gives me the shivers. We have grown close already, and even though I haven't known him for long, I do care about him. And when the time comes, I don't want to be the one to kill him. But I don't want it to just be us two. He needs to admit that we need other people with other skills with us. And I do think Lily and Galaxy are worth our trust.

"How about you come and sit with us? If you don't like the vibe they're giving off, then I'll decline their offer to join them and we'll…we'll just go off on our own."

Bonus finally gives in and nods, then he takes my hand as we walk over to where Lily and Galaxy are sitting. Next to them is a blonde-haired, blue eyed sixteen-year old. She introduces herself as Zyna, Galaxy's district partner.

Bonus seems to be getting along well with everyone. Lily and Galaxy talked to him about his recent talent of spears. We all talk about our lives back at our districts and even find ourselves laughing. It feels good to laugh. This is the first time I've laughed since I was reaped.

Before lunch ends, I catch up with Bonus before heading back with Lily to the specialist weapons station.

He nods, smiling. "I like them."

"I knew you would," I reply, smiling. Then I turn around and walk towards where Lily is, knowing Bonus is still looking at me.

But when I turn around, he's gone.

* * *

_**Alistair Felton, District 8**_

I blow on the tube, a hard puff of breath. The dart flies out in reply and hits the dummy in what looks like where the eye should be.

I huff in frustration. After hours of practicing, I still haven't found a useful weapon I can actually manipulate. I tried swords on the first day, but found them heavy and hard to swing. I didn't even bother with the axes and maces, since I probably would have come up with the same fate. Throwing knives and spears were an epic fail for me, since I had missed the target by miles each and every throw. But I needed to find something. And fast. And I only had one objective on my mind to survive.

I had to get in with the Career pack.

I look at all of them at their stations. They all look so skilled and so _ready_. I especially had my eye on the hot blonde babe from 2, throwing knives with so much force and aggression. It looked sexy. I knew if I could fabricate a romance with her, then I would up my chances in the Games. We would make such an awesome couple.

I'm so tangled up in my thoughts that I don't notice there's a girl standing behind me.

"Darts. Interesting. Never seen a tribute kill someone with nothing more than a dart."

I whip around to see the girl from 1. Another Career. I remember her name from the reaping, Chanel Mallory. She looks pretty, with brown hair, blue eyes and absolutely flawless skin. She looks like she's my age. But she isn't as pretty as the girl from 2.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd know about weapons, since you've trained at the academy your whole life."

She grins. "Actually, no." When she sees the gobsmacked look on my face, she laughs. "Not all of us District 1, 2 and 4 kids are bloodthirsty. I received my training from school, way less than the training I could have gotten from the training academy. But I didn't sign up for this."

I narrow my eyes. "So you don't want to be here? You don't want to be a tribute?"

"I was reaped, remember? If I wasn't, I would have never volunteered. Many other girls would have sold their souls to be in my position right now. But none of them stepped forward this year, and I have no idea why."

"Well, even I would kill to be in your position."

Now she looks puzzled. "You want to be a Career?"

I nod. "If I get into the Career pack, then I'm basically securing my survival. And that's what these games are ultimately about, right? Survival."

"You have a valid point, Eight," she says with a knowing smile. "But think about it. You won't really be safe there. You're not Career-born. Once the numbers start to die down, the pack starts to turn on each other. And you, being the only disposable one, will be the first to die."

I am stunned. "But I-"

She cuts me off. "Seriously, think about it. What more do you have to offer them other than your horrible ability with even a dart gun?"

I start to get annoyed with her. "The way you're speaking, it's as if you aren't going to be part of the Careers."

Her stare is beginning to get unnerving. "I'm not. I'm breaking away from the pack, might find another alliance with some of the tributes from outlying districts. At least they can actually be trusted. Which is more than I can say for you."

I am silent as she walks up to me. She puts my hand on my shoulder, her blue eyes staring straight through my glasses into my green ones.

"Such a pretty face, Eight. And such a shame, too. You would have gotten far in these Games. If only your head was in the right place."

Then she saunters off, without another word or another glance in my direction. I am so stunned that my dart gun drops to the floor.

Whatever it is, there is something rather peculiar about Chanel from District 1.

* * *

_**Catkin Breese, District 7**_

I used to use an axe so often at home. So often that it became a temporary part of my body at some points in time. But now, holding an axe in the training centre, the feel of it seems so foreign.

I know why. Because I will be using an axe like this to kill people.

And that scares me. I have never been the homicidal type. I have never even thought about death that much. Watching the Hunger Games, I flinch and grimace whenever a tribute from my district hacks another's head or limb off with an axe. I have seen so many innocent children morph into killers the second they rise up into the arena. And now, I will be forced to be one of them.

I really don't want to kill. But I will have to. It will be the only way I can go home. To get back to Clyde, and Liana and Josiah. So I will be rich and live in the Victor's Village with them, and so they will not hunger. Thinking of Clyde's empty eyes, of Liana and Josiah's empty cheekbones and fragile frames is enough to motivate me to get out of bed in the morning and train. Holding an axe now, thinking of them, I walk over to a cluster of dummies.

I ready my arm, the axe blade facing outwards. Then I raise it and take my first swing, which takes off the arm of the dummy on my right. After that comes multiple other swings, which take off heads and other limbs. I lose myself in the motions, like I used to when I was chopping down trees back home. Only this time, instead of the click clack of wood, the clean shearing sound of metal against canvas fills my ears, consuming me in what seems like an endless rhythm. Finally, I bury the blade into the chest of the dummy in front of me and stagger backwards.

Moss is there to catch me. His arms shoot out and I fall straight into them. Huffing and puffing, he helps me to my feet and turns me to face him.

I start to feel a bit uncomfortable. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Look," he says, his gaze boring into me. "Look all around us."

I follow his instructions and look to see everyone at the station staring at me. The boy from 4 looks shocked. I see a few more tributes. Some afraid, some envious. I drop my axe on the floor as some of the tributes start to walk away. My heart is beating frantically, my head pounding as I try to figure out what the hell just happened.

I look back to Moss as the siren signalling the end of training sounds. Then he pulls me towards the lifts. We manage to get one with no one else in it, so Moss closes the doors briskly and turns to face me again as we ride up.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" he asks me. After I shake my head, confused, he sighs in frustration. "You've just made yourself stand out as a threat."

I look at him, confused and still dazed. "How have I made myself a _threat_?"

"You should have seen the way everyone looked at you as you swung that axe, Catkin! No one could ignore you. Now everyone knows what your talent is and you will become a target in the Games."

"So?" I snort. "So what, I'll be a target. What's the big deal?"

When the lift opens, he walks out. Not bothering to look back in my direction, he speaks.

"Don't ask that now. Ask yourself that when you're standing on your pedestal facing the cornucopia. Maybe then you'll finally get the message I'm trying to get through to you."

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 144 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 120 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 116 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 111 points**

**CalliLily – 98 points**

**Mega Walrus – 78 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**loverman22 – 61 points**

**Wisteria22 – 58 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**ilovedoodle – 15 points**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed Day 2 of training!**

**If you're wondering what indeed a "cane knife" is, it's this long type of blade used back in Fiji to harvest sugar cane. They also use it to cut grass sometimes. I have one in my house. It's this long, lethal-looking blade. Very wide, too. Since it is used to harvest sugar cane, I thought it would be suitable for Katana to use as her weapon of choice, seeing as she does come from the agriculture district. It could also be used by the District 9 tributes, maybe.**

**Sorry some of the POVs are short. I was really anxious to update, since it's super hard for me to write in hot weather and there's another heatwave coming tomorrow :/**

**I will start Day 3 of training as soon as the heatwave passes over and some cool weather descends on my part of the world. Until then, please leave a review. I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	22. Training Day 3: Game Changers

**Hey, guys! Here's the newest update :)**

**So to my understanding, the tributes train for half the last day, then have lunch, then their private sessions. That's how I wrote this chapter. The POVs will cover morning training and lunch. The POV's for the private sessions will be in the next chapter.**

**Any tributes that haven't been written during training will be written in the private sessions. I mapped it out so that each non-bloodbath tribute (excluding Lux) would get either a training or private sessions POV. **

**Here's Day 3 in the POV of Cyber, Elise, Chanel and Bonus. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Cyber Farrow, District 3**_

Right now, I'm in the specialist weapon's section of the training gym. I have spent the past couple of days trying to manoeuvre other weapons that were simply out of my ability. As I look through the endless racks of weapons, I find something that might be of use to me.

A slingshot.

True, this is the Hunger Games. And whilst a slingshot might not compare to an axe or a spear, one stone planted into your opponents head _can _kill as quickly as a bloody wound. With this in mind, I pick up the small metal slingshot with a sack of stones and move to a target.

I have only watched one Games, last year. My mother had been trying to keep the Games a secret from me, but figured she'd introduce me to them before my first reaping. The two tributes representing District 3 last year had both opted to use spears. Not many tributes from our district use weapons. My brother told me that most used coils of copper wire. When I asked why, he showed me a video of one of our only victors. He was a small boy, with dark hair, pale skin and twisted glasses. With the wire, he constructed a sort of wire mat. This later turned out to be a trap, for as soon as his last remaining opponents stepped foot on the wire, they were electrocuted to death.

The boy is now my mentor, Beetee Greymire.

I tip the stones out of the nylon sack and pick one up. It feels smooth in my hand. Securing it in the leather pad, I pull back on the elastic then let the leather slip out of my fingers, the stone flying towards the target. It hits the edge of the marking. Not perfect, yet. But progressive.

I spend the next few hours practicing, stone after stone flying towards the target. I hit the target every time, but not on bullseye. I am close, though. And soon I hit the edge of the bullseye, the thin black line separating the white from the deep red circle in the centre of the target. I smile to myself, happy and content.

After putting the slingshot and the stones back on the weapons rack, I walk towards the knots station and look through the different twines and ropes until I find a tight coil of copper wire. Micro, my brother, once taught me many different useful ways to use copper wire. He used to use it to make little electric circuits, contraptions and traps. He is very practical, in that way. He told me he dreamed of inventing things, useful things that could be used by all sorts of people. He wanted to help people. I admired him for that.

I unwind the copper wire and start making this simple contraption my brother taught me when I was nine. I start by making a rectangle shape with the wire on the bench top, then a X shape in the middle. From that, I start connecting the centre of the X to the edges of the rectangle, ending up with something that looks like rays of light shining from an invisible sun. Finally I get some matches, then set some of the stray ends of the wire alight, making the whole thing hot.

The trainer at the station comes over to judge my work. She smiles, then looks down at me.

"You are one smart boy, aren't you?" she says.

I look at her, confused. "Why would you say that?" I ask, curious.

"Well, it looks like you just found another way to cook food in the arena without using a campfire."

* * *

_**Elise Victorien Rochefort, District 8**_

I have been making the most of my time here, since there isn't too much of it. Every minute of training I do makes me feel more confident in my abilities. And since the private sessions with the Gamemakers are taking place after lunch, I will need all the confidence I can get.

I start the day at the combat station, in a fierce battle with another trainer. He is good, but I manage to dodge his swift moves and leave him pinned on the ground. After that, I wander over to the survival skills station. I have left that station for today so I can absorb as much information only days before the Games as I could, so the knowledge could stick firm in my head. I learn how to tie knots, make fires, set traps and tell poisonous plants from good ones.

When I am certain I have enough knowledge to keep me alive, I go and try my hand at the gauntlet obstacle course. After falling and stumbling the first couple of turns, I manage to hop and weave my way through the course in a time of 55 seconds, which earns me a few admiring glances from the other tributes.

With a few more minutes until lunch, I walk over to the specialist weapons station and continue training with the battle fans. It's nice to know I can use a lethal weapon whilst not compromising my ladylike manner. The battle fans I hold in my hands are made of light wood, black fabric and thin silver blades, so small you can barely see them peeking through the dark material. Because they are so light, I find it very easy to use them, curling and twisting my wrists to manipulate moves that can slit an unsuspecting person's throat.

Whilst I am practicing, I hear someone behind me sneaking about. Although I try to ignore them, their light steps and sly movements threaten to throw me off my game. Finally, a pair of broad hands grab my hips, spinning me around so fast I almost slice my wrist.

Disoriented, I look up into the blue eyes of the boy from District 1.

He's smiling down at me. "Well, what do we have here? You look prettier up close than you did from a distance."

I try wriggling out of his grip, but he has a strong hold on my body. His blue eyes faze me more than they should, his glare burning into me. I feel very uncomfortable in his grip. But I can't escape.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he whispers into my ear. "Look at everyone staring. I bet they think we make a great couple."

I grunt. "I think they are staring because what you are doing is at the height of impropriety!"

I finally find enough strength to rip his groping hands away from me and push him away. The boy looks shocked for a moment, but then his sly gaze returns and he smiles.

"Ah, feisty! I like that," he says, impressed by my attempt to be venomous. "You should join us, Eight. I bet you'd make a rather useful addition to the Careers."

I look him straight in the eye, willing myself to stare him down. "I don't think I find being teased around by you like a toy useful in my books," I hiss.

"Ah, but not only that. Your skills could be useful to us. Why don't you consider it?"

"No," I say, with undeniable finality. I start to walk away, but the boy has his grip on me again. He whirls me around and pushes me up against the wall, his cold blue eyes unescapable. My battle fans clatter to the floor.

His breath hits my face, making me flinch. "You will join us. I'll convince you."

"Oh really? I doubt you will-"

I don't get to finish my sentence. Before I can get the words out, his mouth slams onto mine.

I must say, he is a rather messy and horrible kisser. His mouth desperately attempts to force my pursed lips open, forcing me to compare his efforts to that of a slobbering dog. His hands grope every single part of my body, making the whole experience even more disgusting. I am absolutely sure I will be covered in saliva by the end of this rather cringe-worthy experience. That thought alone conjures up the will in me to make him stop.

Having the element of surprise on my side, I push him away and backhand him across the face. He goes staggering into a canvas dummy. When he finds his feet again, I push him into the weapons rack.

"You filthy, perverted dog!" I yell. "I can't believe you thought _kissing _me would convince me to join your pack of bloodthirsty beasts!"

"You little _bitch_!" he growls. He's about to lunge for me when another tribute grabs hold of his shoulders. I remember him from the reapings. He's the boy from District 4, Hunter.

"Contain yourself, Luke. You'd want to save your charm for the Capitol audience," he says, chuckling as the other boy fights to escape his grip.

"I told you once, I told you a million times, my name is Lux you imbecile! Unhand me!" he screams.

"I will," says Hunter. "But the peacekeepers will only grab onto you again, so I'm afraid that will do you no good."

True to his word, he lets Lux go, only for the peacekeepers to whisk him away from me.

"You will pay for this, Eight!" he screams as the peacekeepers secure their grips on his arms.

Hunter laughs as he is taken away. Then he turns to me. "Sorry about him. He thinks he's some kind of smooth operator-"

"Don't try to act like the good guy! You're one of them, which makes you an enemy of mine. I don't want to be part of your little _pack_, so don't even try." I yell.

The siren goes off for lunch, so I turn away from a shocked Hunter and start to saunter away from him.

"One more thing, Eight!" yells Hunter.

"_What_?" I hiss.

He motions to his mouth. "You might want to clean that up. You have enough saliva on your mouth to make anyone think you just got attacked by a dog."

I glare at him, then turn around once again, using my t-shirt sleeve to wipe away Lux's drool.

* * *

_**Chanel Mallory, District 1**_

With it being the last morning of training, I mostly just stood back and watched events unfold. Dante and Katana seemed to get even closer, if that was humanely possible. The small boy from District 3 was working on some intricate wire object. And Lux attempted to make out with the girl from 8. That ended rather horribly for him, for all he got back was a slap in the face and a few cuts and bruises from being pushed into the weapons rack. He got dragged away by peacekeepers after that. I couldn't contain my laughter.

Now, I'm sitting, eating my lunch with Dante, Katana, Hunter, Serenitee and Brooke, the rest of the Careers. Dante and Katana sit so close that they're touching elbows as they eat. Brooke, as jealous as ever, glares at them as she shoves her sandwich into her mouth. And the District 4 tributes, Hunter and Serenitee, look like they're in a heated conversation. The door opens, and Lux is escorted in by peacekeepers.

"You really should learn how to pick up chicks," says one tribute across the cafeteria. I think it might have been the boy from 12. Lux lunges for him, but the peacekeepers grab his arms and drag him away from the smirking boy. Lux finally calms and takes his seat at the table.

"He's not kidding, dude," says Dante. "You really should work on that. I think it was a miracle that any girl wanted to get with you back home."

"Shut up!" growls Lux. All of us are giggling at his expense, all of us getting glares in return.

I pat him on the back. "Loosen up," I say. "Take a joke once in a while."

He scowls at me, then stands up again to go and get his lunch. I go back to eating my lunch.

The others are talking about what they are going to do in their private sessions when I see it. A medium-sized, slim boy walking towards the table. He has chin-length wavy hair, green eyes and thin rimmed glasses.

I know exactly who it is.

"Um, excuse me?"

Everyone at the table is pulled out of their conversations as they look up at the boy from District 8, Alistair Felton. I remember his reaping quite clearly. Cocky, arrogant little bastard who thought someone would take his place just because he's the mayor's son. I remember the mayor's daughter back home, Garnet Emerson. She was my age, and not that different to Alistair. She was a vindictive little witch, and of course, we did not see eye to eye on most issues.

"What do you want?" asks Dante. He looks clearly annoyed.

"Now, now," says Hunter. "Let's not be hasty. He may just be asking for our autographs."

Everyone turns to look at Hunter. I shoot him a weird glance.

He chuckles. "Or not."

Alistair clears his throat. "Um, I was actually here because I was wanting to join the Careers."

Oh, wow. I thought I convinced him to stay away. But here he is now, basically asking for a death sentence. It's like he's throwing himself into a pack of wolves, screaming "Eat me! Eat me!".

"And what would you do for us? Prance around like the little, foolish pansy you are?" sneers Brooke.

Hunter seems a little disconnected from it all. "Whoopee! Brooke's back!" he shouts.

Alistair looks very nervous. "Um, I'm very smart?"

"We're all very smart," says Dante.

After that, it keeps going back and forth for a while.

"I'm manipulative," says Alistair.

Brooke chuckles. "Well, you're not very convincing right now."

"I'm a fast runner."

"Most of us have received some form of training, so I think that goes for the rest of us too," says Hunter.

Alistair now looks like he wants to run away. "I can use a dart gun?"

The others all look at each other, then burst out laughing. Katana's clutching her stomach, Dante looks like he's about to fall out of his chair and Brooke is laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes. I just sit there, eating my lunch, watching the whole thing unfold. Serenitee, Hunter and I aren't laughing. I look back at Alistair to see he has the most confused look I've ever seen on anyone's face.

"I think it's clear that we don't need a person like you in the Careers," I say. "Now, if you could please leave?"

"But I have so much to offer!" pleads Alistair. "I could be a useful addition to your alliance."

A hand comes down on Alistair's shoulder and he is whirled into the pillar near our table. A forearm is held across his throat. It's Lux, holding his tray of food in one hand and holding Alistair to the wall with the other.

"I think everyone's made themselves quite clear. We don't need a weak link," he says. "So scoot."

Lux lets him go, and Alistair runs back to his table, his face as red as a tomato. Dante, Katana and Brooke are all giving Lux high fives when it suddenly clicks in me.

I am not the person I need to be to be a part of the Careers. I am not as trained as the others. I am not as mean and sarcastic as Brooke, or as skilled as Dante, or as arrogant and confident as Lux. I don't belong here. And I need to get out of here before it's too late.

I stand up and everyone looks at me. I look everyone in the eye in turn. I am glad to leave them all. Except Hunter and Serenitee. They're probably the nicest people I will encounter in the Careers. And I don't wish bad on anyone here. I just don't belong here and I needed to admit that to myself.

"You can count me out of the Careers," I say. "I don't belong here and it's about time I admit that to myself. I'm fair game to you, now. But you are also fair game to me. Don't be afraid to kill me, for I sure won't hesitate in killing any of you when the time comes. Good day."

I collect my tray and walk away from them all. Lux shouts that they didn't need me anyway, but it doesn't affect me. I look around for another spot to sit. Alistair keeps staring at me from over his food, but I ignore his glares.

Then I see it. A group of tributes all sitting together. There's the girl from 12 I noticed during training on the first day with the boy from 6 who got pulled from the crowd when the male tribute was shot dead. I recognise the girl from 6 by her shiny blonde hair. And the pair from 9. The tall male with brown hair and his district partner, a girl with curly red hair like Serenitee's.

I start walking over to them, feeling my former pack's glances burning into my back with every step.

* * *

_**Bonus Erwin, District 9**_

I sit with the rest of my allies at lunch. We're all laughing and talking like we were yesterday when the girl from District 1 walks over.

She greets us all with a bright smile. "Hello, everyone!"

We all look uncertainly at her. Kitty and I share a worried glance as she smiles down at us.

"Hello, can we help you?" asks Galaxy.

She doesn't beat around the bush. "I want to join your alliance," she says.

Zyna spits her food back onto her plate in shock. I drop my fork onto my plate. Everyone at the table is equally shocked as we all try to comprehend what the girl has just said.

"But why?" I ask. "Don't you belong with the Careers?"

She takes the empty seat between Lily and Kitty. "That's just the thing, I don't. I am a reaped tribute, remember? I wasn't part of the training academy back home. I received my rather elementary training at school. And when I was reaped, I knew I couldn't join with the Careers. They are bloodthirsty, they're in this for the killing and the glory of winning the crown. I am not. I knew I had to find a way to be true to myself here. I'm not a killer."

"How do you know we can trust you? How do we know you're not just playing us," asks Kitty.

"I can't control whether you trust me or not. But I can be very valuable to your alliance. When I was back home, I received basic training in archery and combat," the girl says. "And I will not deceive you guys. Please, just give me a shot."

We all look at each other, uncertain. The girl does seem nice, but is it worth trusting a Career, even though she claims she isn't one of them?

Lily is the first to speak up. "Well, welcome to the alliance."

Galaxy rolls his eyes. "Glad you could join the dark side, we have cookies," he says, jokingly. "Well, not really."

The girl laughs. "Thank you. My name is Chanel, by the way."

We all introduce ourselves in turn before the trainers walk into the cafeteria and silence us all.

"As you know, after your training you are given a period of time in front of the Gamemakers. Your private session is your chance to show off your skills. You will be called in district order, boy first then girl. Tonight, your scores will be revealed. Good scores will turn the odds in your favor. So give everything you have, and good luck."

They call upon the District 1 male who attempted to make out with another tribute earlier. He gives a glare to Chanel before being led away back to the training gym.

"Your district partner looks like a jackass," I say out loud.

Chanel chuckles. "He is. He is actually the most annoying person I have ever met."

"And as we saw earlier, he can't kiss a girl to save his life," points out Galaxy.

We all break out in laughter, which makes a lot of the tributes stare at us. I am clutching my stomach, thinking back on the moment we all saw him almost kill the girl by making her experience death through intimacy.

Once we all calmed down, Lily spoke again. "So, what are you all gonna do for the Gamemakers?"

Chanel is the first to answer. "Probably shoot some arrows and show off my combat skills."

"I don't know," I say. "I might just chuck a few spears, they were my best weapon."

Galaxy looks thoughtful. "The mace was my best weapon, so I'll go with that."

Kitty and Zyna still look like they're trying to figure out what they're going to do. I look at Kitty, and I can't help but stare at her. From the reaping, I knew that I had fallen for her. But she probably doesn't like me, anyway. And I can't be like this. We both can't win, no matter how much I wish for it to happen.

Kitty finally comes up with an idea. "I'll probably just run the obstacle course a couple of times."

"You're a runner?" I ask.

"Well, it seems like the only thing I'm good at."

Time must have passed quickly, because Chanel is called up for her private session. She whisks herself out of her seat and smiles her bright smile at all of us.

"Well, looks like it's my turn. Nice meeting you all!" she says as she walks towards the door of the cafeteria.

I turn to the rest of the group. "Guys, I know Chanel is nice and all, but I still have a bad feeling about this."

We all fall into a heated discussion, all of us quietly talking what we should do about our new ally. Lily silences us all after a while.

"Guys, we have to have faith," she says. "I believe Chanel is a good person. If she trusts us, then we should all trust her equally in return."

I'm still not convinced. "But what if she chooses to deceive us?"

"Well, we have to be prepared," says Lily. "If she chooses to deceive us, we have to be ready to take her down."

* * *

**Sponsor Points!**

**SeekerDraconis – 149 points**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen – 125 points**

**MidnightRaven323 – 121 points**

**hermione-amelia-rose1479 – 116 points **

**CalliLily – 98 points **

**Mega Walrus – 83 points**

**loverman22 – 66 points**

**iloverueforever – 65 points**

**Wisteria22 – 63 points**

**Raven Knightly – 53 points**

**EndToBegining – 15 points**

**pinkblooded19 – 15 points**

**ilovedoodle – 15 points**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Private sessions will be in the next chapter, then training scores. Then the interviews! We are getting so close to the Games!**

**A reminder, vote for your favourite tributes in the poll on my profile! There are some tributes who are tied and some who don't have votes at all, so go ahead and vote! I think you can vote again if you have already done so?**

**Anyway, I will start writing the next chapter ASAP. For now, leave a review if you want (it earns you sponsor points! And cyber cookies!)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	23. Private Sessions Pt1: Attention

**Guys, I am so, so, so, so very sorry about the super late update. It's just that school has started back for me again and I've been trying to get myself sorted before I get back into fanfic (because, you know, I really want to get good grades this year). But I did a little writing here and there in my spare time.**

**So here are the private sessions. I was supposed to write four POVs but since I took so long to write these, I decided to make it two because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I also didn't want you guys to think I had died. Heh heh.**

**Anyway, here are the private sessions in the POV of Adel and Galaxy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Adel Leveque, District 5**_

Training is over now, and I am in the cafeteria waiting to go in for my private session. I sit alone at a round table, observing my fellow tributes. I see what remains of the Career alliance at a table in the opposite corner of the room, another large alliance about two tables away from me, then the remainder of the tributes scattered around the room, quietly finishing their lunches on their own or with their district partners.

The District 3 female is called, so that means there's three more people to go before me. I'm still stuck on figuring out what I'm going to do for the Gamemakers. I usually kept to the throwing knives and traps stations, but I had a go at the obstacle courses as well. I might just find a way to combine those together. I don't know how much time we have, though.

I become aware of a sound so quiet I almost miss it. A small whimper to my left. I look to see a slim girl with short blonde hair. The girl from District 10. I remember on the first day I saw her get assaulted by that boy from District 12. From then, I kept tabs on her during training just to watch out for her. I had to admit, I felt sorry for her. If I had a target on my back like she did, I'd be pretty scared too.

She's sitting alone, skinny arms curled around herself. Having nothing better to do, I leave my table and go sit with her. She looks at me with her blue eyes, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

I shrug. "Just sitting with you. You didn't look like you were ok, so I figured I'd come here and see what's up."

Her gaze drops to the table, and I see two small tears roll down her cheeks. I put a hand on her shoulder and she chokes out a sob.

"Come on, you can tell me. I don't mean any harm," I say.

She swallows more impending tears, then speaks. "I have siblings at home. No parents, they died a while ago. An older brother, Marcellin. He's 18. But he can't work because he's in a wheelchair. I also have a twin brother, Matt. And three younger siblings, Tara, Jared and Ava."

I nod. I feel for her situation, having a disabled brother and no parents. I wonder how she coped.

"I want to get home to them so badly. But now I can't because of my mentor," she says.

I'm confused. "What has your mentor done? I thought mentors were supposed to help you win the Games."

"He won the Games two years ago," she says. "James Grover? He killed the two District 12 tributes to win. And that boy from 12 knew them, I think. Otherwise he wouldn't be out to get me and my district partner. With me in his sights, I don't know if I'll be able to survive."

My district partner, Spark, is called. I have less time than I thought. More tears brim her eyes as I wrap an arm around her. She turns her face into my shoulder to hide her tears away from smirking tributes. She's wetting my training t-shirt, but I don't mind.

"Hey, it's ok. You'll be fine," I say, although I know in my heart I'm lying.

"How? I don't know if I'll even make it past the bloodbath at this rate," she sobs.

The words come out of my mouth before I even have time to contemplate what I'm saying. But I don't regret them.

"We could be allies. I'll ally with you, and we'll watch each other's backs."

She untangles herself from my arm and looks at me, her eyes questioning.

"You want to be allies? With me?"

I shoot her an encouraging smile. "Of course! I mean, I saw you in training. You have some skills." I lean in to say the next bit quietly. "I used to hunt in the woods back home occasionally, with a knife. I bet you'd be a valuable ally."

She wrings her hands together, then leans in to whisper into my ear, looking around to see if any peacekeepers are watching. "I used to steal things, back home. To help my family get by. A loaf of bread, some cheese from the market. Just enough to support us," she leans away again. "I guess that could help us out too."

I smile. She is proving herself more by the minute. "Then it's settled. We are now allies. My name is Adel, by the way." I stick out my hand for her to shake.

She smiles back, a shy smile, but a smile all the same. "Bryn. It's nice to meet you."

We then spend the next few minutes talking about a lot of things. Our families, our lives back home, our opinions on some of the tributes and the Games as a whole until I am called up for my private session. When I am called up, I give Bryn a hug. This seems to shock her, because when I pull away, she looks wide-eyed. I walk towards the door, smiling to myself.

When I am in the gym, I look around. It is empty, except for a few peacekeepers and avoxes lining the walls. I look up and sure enough I see the Gamemakers sitting, eating from a feast set up on a large table. More avoxes walk around silently, serving the men and women drinks and fruit.

I set to work immediately, walking briskly towards the throwing knives section. I start moving dummies to the end of the obstacle course, and two avoxes follow suit and help me. I can't help but stare at them. One is a black-haired girl with dark green eyes, and the other is a boy with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. I can't help but think of Jack Frost, a character in one of the books Aunt Angelina used to read to me. He sees me staring and drops his gaze to the floor.

When we are finished, I shake the hands of both the avoxes, thanking them for their help. Then I slide on a vest of throwing knives and go to the start of the course. I look up again at the Gamemakers to see a good few of them looking down at me expectantly. Realising this, I run for the first obstacle, the climbing bars.

With a decent grip on them, I manage to swing myself into a comfortable rhythm, wasting no time on that obstacle. I land safely on the ground and go towards another obstacle. I pass through all of the obstacles until I come to the dummies I had set at the end of the course. Slipping a knife off my chest, I throw it towards the canvas, following it with more knives until my vest is empty. Not all of them are perfectly on target, but they all managed to stick onto the dummy. One of the dummies has a knife sticking out of the head, whilst another has one lodged in its stomach. I turn towards the balcony of Gamemakers, anxious to see their response.

It looks good. Some didn't even pay attention, but a good amount of them are nodding, impressed. Fernando Mystrada, the Head Gamemaker, looks at me and smiles.

"Nice work, Miss Leveque. You are dismissed."

* * *

_**Galaxy Million, District 6**_

I lean in close with my other alliance members, discussing our new ally.

"She seems alright to me. I don't sense any suspicious behaviour from her," I say. Bonus quickly cuts me off.

"But that's what Careers are trained to do," he says. "They're not only trained in fighting techniques, but they're trained in how to think and act. That includes deceiving people."

Kitty turns to him, annoyed. "Weren't you listening to a word she said, Bonus? She clearly told us she _didn't _attend the training academy in District 1!"

"And you'll take a Career's word over a person from your own district?" questions Bonus.

"I don't think it makes a difference," says Kitty. "I only met you a few days ago. Both you and Chanel are on equal terms with me, so don't start acting like we've known each other since we were five. Life doesn't work like that."

After that, both Kitty and Bonus start yelling at each other, earning us more looks from the other tributes and the peacekeepers lining the cafeteria. Lily gets in between them and breaks up they're argument.

"Be _quiet_! Both of you! We are meant to be an alliance, not a pack of unruly monkeys!" she yells. I see her district partner raise his eyebrows in admiration. Or shock?

After that episode, we all fall into silence as the next name is called.

"Galaxy Million, District 6."

I look at all my allies in turn. Lily, the leader. Kitty and Bonus. Zyna, my district partner. They all wish me luck as I turn away and walk towards the doors of the gym.

As soon as I get in there, I see avoxes moving around dummies and picking up knives, no doubt the mess made by the previous tribute in here. I saunter over to the maces section, the gazes of a few Gamemakers on me as I pick up the black heavy baton with silver spikes. I'm more experienced with knives from my days in the apothecary, but I needed something to impress the Gamemakers with. So I decided the mace was the way to go.

Standing in the middle of a cluster of dummies, I raise the mace and swing it at the head of the dummy on my left. The spikes make holes in the canvas, spurting out fluff as I rip the mace away. I keep going at it until I have massacred the dummies to shreds. Then I look up at the Gamemakers.

It's ridiculous. None of them are even paying attention to me. I let the mace drop to the ground, walking over to another station. Knives.

I am no good at throwing knives. I had already tried them on the first day of training, and they are nothing like the ones at home I'm used to. They were too lightweight and thin. I go to the other knives section, holding a rack of decently sized hand held knives. I pick one up around the size of the one I used to use at home then go to a cluster of even more dummies.

Standing still, muscles tensed, I let myself go. I let all the anger I feel run through my blood. Seeing Lleyton die, having to take his place, coming here, having the Gamemakers not pay attention to me. I'm going to be sent to my death, and I didn't even have the chance to ruffle my little sister's hair, hug my mother and tell her I loved her. I would have given anything for at least a goodbye.

The anger finally moves my body and the hand holding the knife goes flying towards the dummy in front of me, landing in the chest area. I rip the knife out and start stabbing the dummies all around me, tears streaming down my face.

_I never even got to say goodbye._

I finally turn back to the dummy in front of me and sink my knife in the chest over and over again until there's a gaping hole in the canvas with white stuffing falling out. Then I drop my knife and run towards the lifts without being dismissed. It doesn't make a difference, anyway. None of them were even paying attention to me.

I push the button to my floor and sink to the ground, the anger quickly turning into sadness.

I didn't even have the chance to tell my family I loved them one last time. After all the happiness we spent together, the three of us, they didn't even get the chance to bid me farewell. All I can remember is my mother screaming for me and Anastasia crying as soon as my hand was torn from hers.

The lift doors open and I'm still curled up on the floor. Soon enough, my escort and both mine and Zyna's mentors find me in the corner of the crystal-wall lift, bawling my eyes out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Also, I have decided to just post updates for the sponsor points up on my profile. It's getting annoying to copy and paste the updates on each and every chapter.**

**So, it's up to you. Do you guys want me to write the other two private session POVs I was supposed to write, or do you just want me to skip to the training scores. It's up to you. I'm fine with anything. Please answer in the reviews if you're leaving one.**

**Just letting you guys know, updates will be slow. I'm really trying to concentrate on school, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. Hell no! I'll keep writing, but school comes first, guys. I hope you understand.**

**Anyway, leave your feedback in the reviews. Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	24. Private Sessions Pt2: Talented Pair

**Before the next chapter, I would like to shout out a message to a guest reviewer who goes by the name of "AC"**

_**Thank you for reading my story! It is really nice to know that you have managed to keep up with the story even though you don't have a fanfic account (I don't know how you do it, but you do it anyway...so...). I'm really glad you like the story, as well as the tributes Kitty and Elise. I hope you continue to follow the story and enjoy it as well. It is touching to me that you have come this far following the story, and I am glad you have. Truly I am. Thank you.**_

**Going on with this author's note, I apologise for the long wait between this chapter and the last. I have been pretty busy, but I have kept up with my writing. Since no one responded to the previous option, I decided to post the second part of the private sessions from Chase and Lily's POVs.**

**Happy Easter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Channing "Chase" Keynes, District 12**_

I watched as the girl from District 11 got called for her private session. She didn't look like the usual type to come from District 11, with her tan skin, straight dark hair and purple eyes. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and stalked out of the room without sparing a glance at any of the people left around her.

Which left me with Lily.

I watched as she jumped out of her seat and sauntered over to where I was, her strawberry blonde braid swinging beside her head as she walked. She was pretty. Very pretty. But obviously I couldn't go for her. She's thirteen. I'm seventeen. I do want to make an impression in these Games, but getting with a girl who is four years younger than me would just creep the hell out of everyone.

God, I can't believe I just thought that. There _is _something wrong with me.

"Guess it's just you and me, partner," she says casually. I look at her. She has this deceptive innocence mixed in with the natural superiority she must have inherited from her merchant parents. I found it annoying, how all the merchants thought they were better than the Seam-borns, even though I was part of the merchant class myself. That was until I met Lilli. She changed my entire perspective on life. And now she's gone…

"You ok, Chase?" asks Lily. I look at her and see her blue eyes gazing curiously into mine. She reminds me so much of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, of course," I reply back, brushing off my previous thoughts.

"Nerves?" she asks. I nod quickly. She sighs. "Yeah, I'm nervous too. I'm lucky last, so it will be a miracle if the Gamemakers even pay attention to me."

"They'll pay attention to you," I say. I see her perk up. "I mean, you've formed what could be the opposing alliance against the Careers. Why wouldn't they pay attention to you?"

I see her sit up a little straighter. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Chase."

We sit in silence for a little while, before I ask her another question.

"Why didn't you ask me to join?"

She swivels around, surprised. The shock shines in her clear blue eyes as she faces me. I steadily stare her down, waiting for my answer.

"I didn't think you'd accept," she says warily, "You know, since you had other business to take care of."

I'm shocked she remembers that. "Oh."

"And I figured getting revenge on an innocent girl was your business, not mine. I don't want to get involved."

"But her mentor killed your cousin," I say.

"Yeah, but she herself didn't. I don't believe in revenge in any form. There's no glory in killing someone for someone else's actions."

That shuts me up. We both sit in awkward silence until my name is called.

"Channing Keynes, District 12."

Lily turns to look at me. "Good luck, Chase," she says. "Do what you came here to do."

As I stand up and make my way to the door, I forget what it is I was supposed to do. I don't know who to blame anymore. I don't know what's real and what isn't. Did I volunteer to save Steve? Did I volunteer for revenge?

For the first time since I volunteered, my head crashes with fear and my mind goes into overdrive. I hobble through the gym, slightly disoriented. The Gamemakers are paying no attention to me, so it doesn't really matter anyway. I take a few seconds to collect my thoughts before going over to grab a sword. I have only used a sword twice in training. It turned out to be a suitable weapon for me, and a reasonable skill to be able to show the Gamemakers.

"I require a sparring partner, please," I say out loud.

A peacekeeper, dressed in a white shirt and pants rather than their usual armoured uniform, steps forward. He grabs a sword off the rack and turns towards me. Up close, I am able to see the ugly red puckered scar running from his hairline to below his cheek on the left side of his face. We politely bow to each other, then stand tensed in position.

He makes the first move, swinging his sword towards my head. I am able to counter it with my own sword, sending us both into a fierce battle. Every swing he sends my way is countered by my own sheer strength. It is close. I can see the sweat drip off his face as well as feel the sweat running down the middle of my back.

We're making so much noise that I see some of the Gamemakers tear themselves away from their meals and their conversations to watch me spar with the peacekeeper. It is a tiring fight. I can feel myself slowly starting to fade when I finally see him buckle. Seeing this as my opportunity, I swing my sword with all the might left in me, aiming to disarm him.

The peacekeeper's sword goes clattering to the floor. He raises his hands in surrender. "I yield," he says calmly, clearly out of breath.

I turn my attention from him towards the gallery of peacekeepers. All of them look down at me, nodding their approval. I turn to the Head Gamemaker to see him smiling at me.

"Excellent, Chase. You are dismissed."

* * *

_**Lily Harper, District 12**_

The cafeteria that was bustling with twenty three other teenagers only a short time ago now feels so cold and empty. I am the last of the private sessions. Chase left only a mere fifteen minutes ago, so it shouldn't be long until I'm called forward.

I calmly rise from my seat and walk over to the window overlooking the Capitol city. I have never seen anything so bright and so…vast! The buildings seem to extend for miles, the clear blue sky blanketing the city. Back home, the town square was the cleanest part of the district. Everywhere else, there were run-down houses, smashed in windows and trash cans spilling across paths.

I adjust my eyes and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window. My training uniform hugs my body in a snug fit. My blue eyes don't glimmer like stars or gems. They're more of a mute blue, like the sky. My strawberry blonde hair hangs in a long, thick braid hanging over one shoulder, nothing special. My hair is probably my favourite thing about me. I wasn't one to brush it with a hundred strokes morning and night, but I loved to run my fingers through it, feeling the soft strands against my skin.

"Lily Harper, District 12."

I swivel around to find the door open and the attendant gesturing at me to go through. I quickly make my way across the cafeteria, walking through the doorway and into the stony gym.

The place feels totally different when its empty. I remember when all of the tributes were in here, training. The sound of weapons clashing filled my ears, and every tribute had a look of determination on their face. Kind of like mine.

I walk calmly through the gym. As I walk, I see a peacekeeper carefully stretching and flexing his arms. Chase must have used him for a sparring battle. And judging by the loud talk from the Gamemakers, he must have impressed them.

I walk over to the specialist weapons section and grab a weapon I have never seen used. A silver whip, made of silver metallic material. Most whips the peacekeepers used looked more dull and leathery. But this one was all solid. Whilst the metal was bendy, it was stiff and solid. A lash from this could sure do some damage. But it was also light, and easy to manoeuvre. I swing it about, getting a feel of it. I could probably use this in the Games. But not now, I don't want to hurt anyone with my demonstration.

Instead, I focus on my other strength. My stealth. My friends and I used to play hide and seek around the merchant area near the Town Square. I was always the last one to be found, always hiding in little nooks and crannies only I could squeeze into. My ability to stay quiet also played to my advantage.

Springing to action, I run across the gym to the climbing net and scurry up without managing to fall off. Then I move quickly but carefully across the ceiling net, planting myself in a comfortable spot to wait for the Gamemakers to notice my absence.

It takes longer than I anticipated. Mostly because most of the peacekeepers are verging on intoxication from all the alcohol they've probably consumed. Then the Head Gamemaker finally stands up.

"Hang on, we have one session left. Where's the girl from 12?" he asks.

All the Gamemakers then go into a state of confusion. I realize this is my cue. I roll quickly off the ceiling net through a hole and hurtle towards the floor, landing squarely on my feet like a cat. All eyes swivel towards me in shock.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," I start, smiling, "you've all failed my test. By not paying attention to me, I was able to stealthily hide myself in the ceiling and stay there, unnoticed. I advise you all to pay closer attention to your tributes. You never know, one day one might shoot an arrow at your head out of anger for you not watching them. Our lives are on the line, you know."

All of them are still looking at me, half in shock, half wearing incredulous expressions on their faces. I giggle, still smiling up at them even though I despise them all.

"Well," I say, giving an exaggerated curtsy, "It's been nice tricking you all. Good day!"

I skip off towards the lift without being dismissed as I hear the Gamemakers leave their gallery. As I ride up in the elevator, I find myself laughing quietly at the blank stupidity I saw reflected onto their expressions.

Some people will never learn.

* * *

**If you missed it from the last chapter, the sponsor totals will now be displayed on my profile under the sponsor's guide since I am so lazy, haha :p**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I especially liked writing the bit where Lily tricks all the Gamemakers. **

**So, next will come the all-important TRAINING SCORES! This also comes with the added extra of bonus sponsor points added to the totals of the the authors who submitted tributes. I will be determining the scores judging from how well your character fits into the story as well as how easy it is for me to write your characters, combined with your involvement in the story as an author and a tribute submitter. So may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	25. Training Scores: Lux, District 1

**Hello everyone!**

**So I ran into a little bit of trouble when trying to figure out how to display the training scores. But I finally figured it out. And here it is.**

**I determined your character's training score on my overall opinion of the character (how well they fit into the story, how easy they are to write) combined with your interaction in the story as an author. From your training scores, you also get added totals to your sponsor points. If you submitted more than one character, you got more points depending on what score your tribute got.**

**Some sponsor totals rose dramatically after the adding of the training score totals. So you might wanna check that out. The sponsor totals are at the bottom of my profile.**

**Anyway, I also decided to do the training score reveal in the POV of Lux because not only did he not get a training POV, but I also thought it'd be interesting to write this sort of thing in the POV of a Career. So I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_**Lux Johnstone, District 1**_

All of us sit on the couch, awaiting the all-important training scores. I have had enough training to know that a training score is more than a number. It can make or break you in these Games.

As we wait for the broadcast to come on, I take the opportunity to glance at Chanel. She is very gutsy, judging by her decision to leave the Careers. I never saw her at the Training Academy, but she is very competent with a bow. The trainers at the academy always told us that the other people that weren't enrolled at the academy had to take part in compulsory training at school, but I never knew they could be that good.

The broadcast finally shows on screen. There's no presenter, the scores are displayed in order of district, male first then female. I'm up first.

**District 1**

_Name: Lux Johnstone_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 9_

A nine? After how hard I had worked, all they could award me was a nine?! That's ridiculous. I look back to the screen in time to see Chanel's score flash before me.

_Name: Chanel Mallory_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 10_

So they give me a nine when I've been training my whole life at the academy, but Chanel's elementary school training has earned her a ten?

There's something wrong with these Gamemakers.

Chanel looks very content with herself. As soon as her eyes sweep over to me to see me scowling, she shrugs and leans back in her chair as the District 2 scores show.

**District 2**

_Name: Dante Alexander_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 8_

.

_Name: Brooke Allen_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 6_

So their scores were worse than mine. Huh. Looks like those District 2 amateurs were all talk and no action. It's a shame, too. They both had so much potential. The District 4 male achieved a very good score, though.

**District 4**

_Name: Hunter Petrelli_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 10_

I reckon at least he will be able to hold the alliance up with me. The District 2 pair seem distraught. I can see them suffering rather early deaths.

I watch as the rest of the other tribute's scores flick past. I take notice of quite a few scores.

**District 5**

_Name: Adelynn Leveque_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 7_

**District 6**

_Name: Galaxy Million_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 10_

**District 7**

_Name: Catkin Breese_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 7_

**District 8**

_Name: Alistair Felton_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 5_

.

_Name: Elise Victorien Rochefort_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 10_

**District 9**

_Name: Bonus Erwin_

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 9_

.

_Name: Kitty Feldspare_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 8_

**District 10**

_Name: Bryn Scott_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 7_

**District 11**

_Name: Katana Lynx_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 8_

**District 12**

_Name: Channing Keynes_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Score: 10_

.

_Name: Lily Harper_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Female_

_Score: 8_

The program ends with the Capitol seal, then the screen goes blank. The rest of my companions all arise to head for dinner, and I follow their lead. During dinner, our mentors are talking about interview training and tactics. But I can't pay attention. Not while I've already been thinking too much about the Games.

It's true. The scores from training can make or break a tribute. Five tributes got higher scores than I did, one of them being my own district partner. And it's weird. I could have gotten that score as well. But I somehow didn't.

It seems like the Gamemakers are about to turn the Games upside down. And I'm not sure how I feel about that.

* * *

**So the training period is officially over! Yahoo! :D**

**Next up comes the interviews! I'm currently planning the interviews right now, like how to write them and stuff.**

**More good news! One of my best friends from school has agreed to sketch some concept art for this fanfic. She is a very talented artist and I am super excited! So you will be able to view sketches of the arena scenery, the tributes, the tribute outfits, interview outfits and a whole lot of other stuff. I will be posting these on my tumblr, but I will also post links onto new updates if we post new pics.**

**I really love how this story is escalating. Very exciting!**

**New update is in the works right now and should be posted fairly soon. Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	26. Anticipation: Pre-Interviews

**Hello everyone!**

**So after heaps and heaps of planning, I have found an effective way to write the interviews. But first, I had to go and search through _every single tribute form _to find the interview outfits and angles/strategies. Phew!  
**

**Before we launch into the interviews, I decided to write up this super short pre-interviews chapter just to set the scene a little bit. It's in a general POV, so not in the POV of any tribute in particular. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

All the tributes assemble backstage, all dressed up in their stylist's finest work, ready to face the Capitol for their interviews.

The girl from District 1 looks absolutely regal and lovely, carrying on the purple theme from her reaping and her chariot costume. A sleeveless, slim-fitting purple dress hugs her figure, the lovely chiffon fabric drifting down to her sparkly silver high heels. She seems to be gaining some looks from the other tributes, including a lingering stare from another boy in particular.

Each and every tribute girl is dressed uniquely, some of their outfits even relating back to their district roots. The girl from 9 is clothed in gold, the beads along her dress forming little clusters of grain, whilst the young girl from 5 looks very elusive in black and white, a small veil swooping over her eyes. The black and white set off her red lips, her bright hair and the glittering ring on her finger.

The female from 8 looks very interesting, in her Victorian-style dress with a twist. The skirt is around thigh height in the front, and reaching the floor in the back. She wears white boots with bright red ankle socks, and a neat red tie around her neck. Her look is one we've never seen before for an interview, but it makes the girl look classy and stylish.

The boys all look slick as well. All of them wear different shades, ranging from sparkling silver to sky blue. The male from 12 seems to be taking on a more daring look, sporting a bright red coat with black trim along the collar and black piping on the shoulders. But the boy from 9 is playing it down a little, wearing a black suit with a golden tie matching the shades and adornment of his district partner's dress.

All twenty-four tributes seem jittery with a combination of nerves and excitement. The Career pack have banded together, complimenting each other on their outfits whilst looking over the rest of the tributes. Another sizable alliance all seem to be giggling together in anticipation, all smiles and bright eyes. Not a usual sight to see on interview night. Other tributes hang around in quiet pairs. But another tribute, the boy from District 8, stands on his own, observing the other tributes. Wearing all black except for his green tie, he blends in quite well.

The backstage supervisor calls all the tributes into order as they prepare for their stage entrance. The girl from 1 clothed in purple leads the line, ending with the male from 12 in his bright red coat. There is no more talking, all the tributes calming themselves down. The girl from 6 shivers nervously as the host, Helena Stacey, works up the crowd. Helena herself is dressed very well, in a gold pant suit with dramatic black and gold makeup and her hair a combination of black and gold streaks.

"Since these tributes were reaped, I know you've just been _dying _to meet them all! Well, they're all waiting backstage, dressed to impress. Are you excited?" The crowd's cheers and claps escalate as Helena beams at the crowd. She herself is excited to get into the tributes' heads.

"Well, without further ado, I'd like to welcome out the twenty-four tributes of the 35th Hunger Games!"

All twelve boys and girls walk onto the stage. Some hold themselves with confidence, some look obviously nervous and shy, and some just squint at the bright lights and the colourful audience. They all take their places around the stage, in the twenty-four chairs set up in a semicircle around Helena. As they all take their seats, Helena starts introducing the first tribute to face their interview.

As the audience claps and cheers, the first tribute stands up and walks towards the stage to face Helena, the Capitol audience and every citizen in the twelve districts of Panem.

* * *

**Hope you liked that!**

**So this is how the interviews will work. The interviews will span over three separate chapters, with three POVs each chapter. I am only writing the interviews of nine tributes, so a few will miss out. I have tried to take the tributes of the authors who have been most involved in the story. These tributes should also have interesting interviews.**

**On other news, has everyone watched the new teaser trailer for the Catching Fire movie? WASN'T IT PERFECT?! Aaaah! It was so good! Loved, loved, LOVED it!**

**I have already started writing the next chapter, so that should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


	27. Interviews Pt1: Everything to lose

**Hey guys! So sorry for the super slow update, but here's the first part of the interviews!**

**So I'll be doing the interviews a little bit differently. Each interview will be done in the POV of one of the tribute's loved ones. I found it much easier to write this way.**

**Oh, and make sure you read the note below at the end of this chapter, there's a whole heap of stuff there.**

**Anyway, kicking off the interviews, here's Chanel, Hunter and Adel's interviews. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Kyle Mallory, District 1 **_

_Older brother of Chanel Mallory _

"Let's welcome to the stage our first tribute: the beautiful, brave Chanel Mallory of District 1!"

I watch as my younger sister steps forward to take her seat with Helena Stacey.

She looks absolutely stunning, her dress looking very similar to the one she wore when she was reaped. Her smile captivates the Capitol audience as her eyes sparkle with delight. Helena takes Chanel's hand to help her up as Ruby, my girlfriend, takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

Helena smiles at Chanel, eager to start the conversation. "Welcome, Miss Chanel! And must I say, you look absolutely stunning tonight!"

Chanel grins. "Why thank you! It is all the work of my lovely stylist, isn't she amazing?"

Helena laughs and the crowd cheers and claps as Chanel stands up and twirls around in her dress. Her sparkly silver heels glitter in the stage lights as the chiffon in her skirt spins freely. Both Ruby and I can't help but smile at each other.

Chanel hasn't changed one bit.

When she sits down, the questions begin. "So, Chanel, how has your time in the Capitol been for you? Things must have been so easy going, for a Career like you."

Chanel sighs. "Ahh, not that bad, actually. It's been nice. My stylist is amazing, I have a great relationship with my mentor, and I am part of a pretty strong alliance which is pretty advantageous."

"Oh yes!" squeals Helena "The Careers! Tell me, what is it like being part of _that _alliance? I mean, you've all been trained, right? Any dramas?"

"Actually, I'm not part of the Career alliance," states Chanel.

The crowd gasps. And Ruby and I gape at the screen. We both know Chanel chose not to train at the academy, as did I. But she had already gained enough training from school to make her a formidable part of the alliance. And now that she isn't part of the Careers, they could target her.

Oh, no.

Chanel goes on. "I wasn't a volunteer from my district. I didn't want this like they did. I had never trained at the academy, back in my district. Even though I did receive some training from school, it wouldn't compare to the sort of training they had been through. If I weren't reaped, I wouldn't have taken any part in these Games. But since I'm here, I might as well be the best person I can be. And when it came down to it, I couldn't trust the other Careers. I wasn't like them, and they weren't like me. Which is simply why I decided to leave."

"So, you say you were a reaped tribute," says Helena "Do you have any idea why no one decided to step forward to take your place?"

"That's the thing. I still don't know. I mean, I come from District 1. There should have been at least five girls fighting for my spot. I was just as shocked as anyone when no one stepped forward to volunteer for me," says Chanel.

Ruby and I share another glance. We both know why no one stepped up to take Chanel's place. After the reaping when we got home, the principal of the academy in District 1 paid us a visit. He explained to us that the teachers that trained her at school reported to the academy on the subject of Chanel's training. We both knew that this was training protocol, that even though Chanel wasn't at the academy, her training progress had to be reported to the academy anyway.

The academy principal told us that the trainers at school said that Chanel would've made a promising Career. And so the decision was made. All female students of the academy were informed that if Chanel was ever reaped, any academy student was forbidden to take her place. Because the academy principal and all of Chanel's trainers had complete faith that she was talented and smart enough to become District 1's next victor. She showed more promise than even the strongest female trainees at the academy.

But they didn't know her like we did. Chanel wasn't as lethal as the other Careers. She was smart, but she was compassionate and that would eventually be her downfall.

I tune back into the interview to see her answering another question.

"So, Chanel, I'd think a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend at home rooting for you," says Helena, "Would you like to say something to him?"

"No, no boyfriend, Helena," answers Chanel, with a few mutters of disbelief in the background. I also see another tribute boy in the background jerk in surprise. "But I do want to say something to some very important people back home. My older brother, Kyle. And Ruby, his girlfriend. I just want you to know that I love you. And I'm going to win these Games for you."

"Isn't that sweet? Well, I'm sure your brother and his girlfriend are behind you all the way," assured Helena.

The buzzer ending Chanel's interview sounded, and Helena stood up with Chanel. "Well, it's been an absolute pleasure speaking to you, Chanel. And I wish you all the best in the arena."

"I've had a charming time, Helena," commented Chanel.

"Everybody, let's give a final round of applause for District 1's lovely Chanel Mallory!" exclaims Helena. Chanel curtsies in reply, before making her way back to her seat.

I get up off the couch and run into the hallway, burying my face in my hands. Ruby follows not far behind, and wraps me in a strong hug. Even though I'm slowly crumbling to pieces, Ruby holds me up.

My sister. I have to have faith that my sister will win.

* * *

_**Sue Petrelli, District 4**_

_Younger sister of Hunter Petrelli_

"Now, I know you all have been super eager to meet this charming tribute. Let's welcome District 4's Hunter Petrelli!"

I had always known my older brother had been somewhat good-looking. As well as noticing it myself, I saw the way just about every girl in the district stared at him. The shimmer in their eyes that showed they longed to know him. I would have been stupid not to see it.

But as he walks up to take his seat with Helena, I can't help but gasp at his appearance. Mother and father look as taken aback as I am. He wears a sky blue coat with matching pants. And even though he looks as pure as he is, he burns like the brightest flame I have ever seen. It would be hard to not take notice of him.

I sit in my living room with mother and father. Emilie and Tyler, Hunter's best friends, have also joined us. We're all seated around the TV, eager for the interview to begin. We all know Hunter will be fine; he's a good speaker and a charming person all around.

"Welcome, Hunter! How has life been in the Capitol so far?" asks Helena.

Hunter smiles, and the Capitol audience sighs with joy. Tyler hides his face in his hands, giggling. "It's been marvelous. Everyone here has been so nice and I feel…confident."

"Speaking of confidence, no one could forget you riding down the avenue in that costume of yours! How did that feel?" asks Helena.

I remember seeing Hunter that night. His costume showed him off in all the best ways possible. That night, I joined Tyler and Emilie in the square for the parade. And when Hunter rode out, I _swore _I saw Emilie blush a rather modest shade of pink.

"Ah, it felt amazing!" exclaims Hunter, his smile lighting up his face "Riding out in front of the crowd is electrifying! I felt like I was on top of the world. And…I didn't mind the costume either."

Hunter winks at the crowd, causing a great amount of the women in the crowd to either scream or sigh. Emilie covers her cheeks in a desperate attempt to quell the coming blush. I chuckle to myself. Hunter always knows how to make people flustered, especially girls.

"So what's home life like?" asks Helena "Tell us more about you!"

Hunter sighs. "Very peaceful. I have both my parents at home, with my fourteen-year-old sister Sue. And I have two best friends, Emilie and Tyler."

Helena smiles. "I bet they're at home, behind you all the way. Your family and friends are very supportive, aren't they?"

"Yes they are. I love them and I'm fortunate for them to love me back, seeing as I am a little bit of a klutz," Hunter admits, chuckling.

"Naw, you're fine, Hunter! Everyone in the Capitol _loves _you!" Helena squeals. "Don't you?"

The crowd cheers as Hunter blushes faintly. Tyler chuckles at his expense, whilst the rest of us smile, watching the Hunter we've always known.

"Oh, but trust me," says Hunter "I can be a bit of a geek. I'm mostly clumsy, and I'm probably further from 'godly' than you'd think."

"Haha, you're quite the character Hunter! Your girlfriend at home must treasure you," says Helena.

"Actually," states Hunter "I don't have a girlfriend."

The Capitol crowd gasps and the surprise registers on Helena's face. Her expression mixed with her ghastly makeup makes me chuckle, but everyone else in the living room is silent as Helena speaks on.

"Well, there must be some girls from home fawning over you. Or do you have your eye on a girl back home?" asks Helena.

"Yes, there is this one girl I've always liked. But she's never known. And I have never really thought of telling her," admits Hunter.

"Well, tonight, I think, is the best night to let her know. She must be at home, watching you right now! What do you think?" Helena shouts to the audience.

The audience cheers the loudest they have during Hunter's interview. They all band together and sound a chant, screaming "Tell her! Tell her!" I can see Hunter's resistance fading.

"Looks like a yes! So tell us, Hunter. What's her name?" Helena asks.

The camera zooms out to see everyone in the audience leaning towards as if they're about to have a secret whispered into their ear. The tributes ringed around Helena and Hunter stop fiddling with their outfits and all eyes are on Hunter as he speaks.

He takes a deep breath. "She's actually…my best friend. Emilie Rathbone. She's the prettiest and kindest girl I know, and I've loved her for such a long time."

My jaw hangs open like a door on a hinge as my eyes swivel towards Emilie. She stares at the TV, or rather _through _the TV, wide-eyed and shocked. Tyler stares at her, incredulous, as my parents look at each other with worry.

"Now isn't that just adorable? And she'd definitely be flattered to be the love interest of someone like you!" squeals Helena.

The crowd sighs while Hunter nods awkwardly. I look back at Emilie to see silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have one more question for you, Hunter," states Helena.

Hunter looks up. "And I would be delighted to answer it."

"It's about your sister," says Helena "As the rest of us recall, she was originally supposed to be here as a tribute. But Serenitee here volunteered for her. Can you tell us how you feel about that?"

"To be honest, I still don't know why Serenitee decided to take the fall for my sister," admits Hunter "We never really had any family relations with her. I hadn't even known her before reaping day. But I'm still forever thankful for what she did. I love my sister with everything, and I am glad that she isn't here to compete in the Games. Not meaning that I'm glad Serenitee is in her place, of course."

The buzzer sounds and suddenly Hunter is standing and Helena is saying his name one last time as he walks back to his seat.

His interview is over.

Emilie can't take much more. She practically jumps off the couch and runs outside, crashing through our front door. Tyler runs after her. Mother and father retreat to their room, leaving me in the living room all by myself.

I curl my arms around myself and lie on the couch, the tears threatening to escape. Hunter may not know why Serenitee volunteered for me.

But I do.

* * *

_**Ciel Neux, District 5**_

_Cousin of Adel Leveque_

"She caught your eye as the defiant fiery-haired girl of District 5. Let's welcome to the stage Miss Adel Leveque!"

Adel walks up to take her place with Helena. I'm really loving her outfit. The black and white spotted dress with the black lace overlay and matching black veil really do compliment her personality. And I can see on her left ring finger the shattered sapphire ring I gave to her whilst I was saying my goodbyes.

Estelle and my mother, Angelina, sit on either side of me. I take both their hands beside me and squeeze them as Adel begins her interview with Helena.

"Welcome, Adel! And must I say, you're looking absolutely gorgeous tonight!" says Helena.

Adel smiles, her usual bright, toothy smile. "Thank you, Helena! I do admit, I am rather fond of this outfit. I feeling like the black queen in my little ensemble."

Helena laughs, the Capitol audience joining her. Adel smiles sweetly at the crowd. "Such a sweetheart, ladies and gentlemen, such a sweetheart!" says Helena.

After Helena's done laughing, the interview is underway. Helena asks many questions about what District 5 is like and if she liked it there. Adel answers politely and sweetly, even making the Capitol audience laugh at some points.

"So, what's home like? What's your family like? Tell us more about _you_, Adel!" asks Helena.

"Well, I lost my parents to a power plant meltdown at an early age," admits Adel. "But I live with my Aunt Angelina and my twelve-year-old cousin Ciel. It was a very easy life. I also had one best friend, Estelle. Ciel, Estelle and I were inseparable. They were the two people who always wanted to be with me."

I glance at Estelle next to me to see tears rolling down her cheeks. The small smile on her face tells me that they're tears of happiness. I squeeze her hand as she rests her head on my shoulder.

Helena presses on. "What was it like saying goodbye to them?"

Adel sighs "Very sad. You can never imagine how hard it would be to say goodbye to the people you loved in the whole wide world, knowing you may never see them again. You can't imagine what it feels like until it's happened to you."

The Capitol crowd is silent, hanging on every word Adel is speaking. Faces flash by and some even have small tears rolling down their cheeks. I hear some whimpers coming from mother as well.

"But I got my ring as well," she holds out her hand. "Ciel gave it to me. It's a sapphire, smashed in an accident. He tells me that the ring has been present at the death of every head of his family. He gave this ring to me so it'd witness mine too, if the time came."

Helena looks perplexed. "But him saying that…doesn't it feel like he doesn't believe you can win?"

I don't. Adel also knows this, because she smiles knowingly. "No. Not to me. It feels comforting to have a piece of him and his history with me. Really, it feels like he's egging me on back home, along with my aunt and Estelle."

"That's so sweet. Should've thought of that." says Helena. "So Adel, what do you think your chances are in the Games?"

All three of us lean closer to the screen in anticipation of her answer. I believe in Adel, I really do. Estelle and mother do as well. She's smart and quick, I know she can make it home.

Adel ponders over the question for a bit before answering. "I'm not sure. The rest of the field seems pretty promising, as everyone saw from the scores last night. I guess I just have to give everything I've got."

"Do you have anything planned? Any strategies going?" asks Helena.

"Now, it would twist the odds against me if I revealed my plans here tonight, wouldn't it?" chuckles Adel. "I guess the only thing I can tell you is that I will rise into the arena tomorrow as ready as I can be."

Helena smiles. "I like this girl. Fearless, brave and completely open. You seem like you've got nothing to lose."

Adel sighs. And speaks. And I'm pretty sure the words she says will stay in my head for the next few weeks whilst the events of the Games unfold.

"But that's just it, Helena. I've got everything to lose tomorrow."

The buzzer sounds and Adel's interview is over. She stands up and bows to the cheering crowd before waltzing back to her seat.

As the next interview begins, Estelle comes over and wraps her arms around me. But I don't even react. After Adel's interview, I am left completely stunned.

Still, my belief in her doesn't waver.

* * *

**So those were the first three interviews!**

**One of the authors (MidnightRaven323) has made a collage sort of thing out of anime characters on her deviant art account. I have taken a look at it and it looks AWESOME! If you want to take a look at it, the link for it is on her fanfiction profile, so go ahead and take a look! :D**

**Ok, what I have decided to do is for every submitted character (and both of mine too) I have decided on a song I think best describes them, their character, their life etc. I guess I kinda cheated by using some songs from the Hunger Games soundtrack. Also, there are multiple songs by the same artist/band in this list, but don't hate! Here I will reveal the songs for the District 1, 2, 4 and 5 tributes.**

**Chanel - 'Kingdom Come' by The Civil Wars: Whilst listening, I kinda felt like Kyle and Ruby would be singing this song to Chanel while she was in the arena, so I thought this fit pretty well.**

**Lux - 'Come Away To The Water' by Maroon 5: He's the cruel, skilled Career we all love to hate! Listening to the lyrics, I could kind of get a feel for the dark and evil side of all the Careers, but since he's the leader this song fit him the most.**

**Brooke - 'Keeps Getting Better' by Christina Aguilera: Even though her bitchy side hasn't been shining through that much, it's still there. I reckon this song will kind of foreshadow her path in the arena...**

**Dante - 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons: As for Dante, his walls are crumbling down. I reckon this song focuses mostly on his dark past and his back story, and his reluctance to let anyone see the real him.**

**Hunter - 'Dead Hearts' by Stars: Out of all the tributes, I think Hunter would probably be the most haunted by anyone he kills. From what I know about him, he's compassionate and thoughtful. I chose this song for him mainly because of the fact even though he will kill, he'll still be humane. He won't morph into a killing beast...if you know what I mean.  
**

**Adel - 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons: I chose this song for Adel because as you read in her interview, "she has everything to lose". Basically, Adel has been given over to the Games, and she is prepared to fight and prepared to die.**

**So those are the first songs I will reveal. All the songs will be revealed by the end of the interviews. Listen to some of the songs, if you like.**

**Well, that was a pretty long author's note, so I'll leave it there. Make sure to leave a review, I love hearing what you guys think! :)**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


End file.
